El Cantar de la Luna Oscura 2
by Warthog Flammarion
Summary: Los cuatro Shitennou's han sido reunidos... los héroes caerán... pidan cuántos deseos quieras...
1. Chapter 1

8

**Tavata:** Oh, bueno, Jetfyre ya lucirá en próximo capitulo, pero no contra Aegis, sino también con un viejo amigo (ya saben cual nn) y aquí Alerta Roja tendrá los honores de explicar sobre los Shitennou's (verdad, Alerta Roja?/ Si estoy muy feliz, al fin un papel importante! nun) Hey, Prime a ver cómo te parece este fic!

Así que, ¡al fic!

**1. Las alas de guerra**

En la base autobot a la 7:15

Los autobots se encontraban en la bahía de reparaciones, curándose de sus heridas. En una cama estaba un Hotshot quien no paraba de refunfuñar y pre-

guntándose acabó la situación tan mal. Pero claro el más dañado de todos y tenía que guardar cama por ordenes de Alerta Roja (detesto a los doctores, sin ofender a Alerta Roja, me refiero a los doctores humanos! Añado al ver que me amenaza con una aguja). Y Hotshot odiaba estar confinado a una cama puesto que era un joven muy hiperactivo.

Los humanos podían poca cosa, debido a su reducido tamaño comparado con los autobots que eran unos gigantes nnU. Jetfyre era el menos dañado junto con Sideswipe que trataban de ayudar a los otros junto con Carlos, Fred y Bill. Mientras tanto, Rad apartado de los demás y acostado en un talego escuchaba vagamente las indicaciones de Jetfyre y Alerta Roja a sus amigos cómo debían curar a un robot malherido.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué hacia un Shitennou en la tierra?- inquirió Jetfyre a Scavenger.

-Tal vez tenga sus razones.

-¿Pero porqué nos atacó?- Hotshot lo observó con confusión y frustración.

-No lo sé, a mí no me preguntes.

-La próxima vez le preguntas- dijo sarcásticamente Blurr quien ya había estaba estable y pulía un brazo con una extraña maquina que parecía un taladro pero sin broca.

-Hay que admitir que es un guerrero muy poderoso. Mira que dejarte hecho trizas- Bill cambió las vendas sucias de Hotshot por otras.

-¡Te oí! Ò.ó

-Agrura ¬¬

-Sí, es verdad que es un gran guerrero- admitió Alerta Roja- Y sus ópticos parecían muertos.

Parecía un monstruo blanco-Sideswipe se estremeció agarrándose su cabeza y sentando en una cama-Creí que me iba a morir.

Blurr que estaba a su lado no dijo nada pero le palmeó suavemente el hombro como a un niño.

-Nunca he visto a alguien que peleara de esta forma-sentenció Scavenger con su característica seriedad- Excepto uno que he visto hace milenios.

-Actuaba como un depredador enloquecido que jugaba con sus victimas que ni da-

ba tiempo defenderse- Alerta Roja verificó su pierna izquierda.

Jetfyre agitó un frasco con una sustancia azul y lo roció en el brazo soldado al hom-

bro del joven autobot. Un alarido se escuchó en toda la base autobot.

-¡Avisa antes de ponerme esta cosa! ÒoÓ#- le recriminó al capitán de las Fuerzas Aéreas. Éste no se inmutó ante el regaño de Hotshot, pero sus ópticos brillaban divertidos.

-Te lo estaba diciendo pero no me escuchaste uu- cogió de nuevo el brazo- Llo-

ras como un bebé.

-Vuelva a repetir esto y estás muerto.

-Qué miedo- se burló Jetfyre estremeciendo de manera cómica. Esto consiguió arrancar algunas risitas de los demás.

-Alguien debería mover estas cajas- Sideswipe miraba las enormes cajas rosadas de energón y se preguntaba dónde lo colocaría.

-Podrías colocar en este rincón- sugirió Hotshot quien ya se sentía un poco mejor, aunque un poco tieso del brazo.

-¬¬# Está bien, pero ayúdame con esto.

-u.u Tú lo trajiste, así que tráelo.

-Yo estoy herido de mi pecho y mi rodilla y juntos Jetfyre y tú son los únicos que están parados.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré por ella? ¬¬UU

- ¬¬ ¡Flojo, claro que si son más grandes que tú!

-¿Acaso un enano no puede manejar unos cubos de energón?

-Yo no soy bajo, pero sí eres Godzilla.

Los demás se reían entretenidos en la "pequeña" pelea de Hotshot y Sideswipe.

-¿Dónde están las palomitas cuando lo necesitamos?- Fred se reía más que los otros.

-Pero te ahogarías de tanto reír- Carlos no perdía una palabra de lo que decían los dos.

-¬¬# ¡Ajá! ¡Bueno, con tal de que te calles!- Hotshot se volvió hacia las cajas de energón. Pero tropezó tal vez debido a su cansancio o porque el ala rota de Jetfyre que llevaba arrastrando se le atravesó y para no caerse, se agarró del segundo al mando. Éste para no caerse se agarró de alguna cosa que parara su caída y cogió el interruptor de luz que estaba en la pared. Así pues, la luz se apagó y un ruido fuerte acompañado de otros más secos se oyeron por toda la bahía de recupera-

ción- ¡MALDITA SEA!

-¬¬ Si quieres te doy un altavoz- se escuchó la pausada voz de Blurr aunque la risa se le notaba en su tono- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te olvidó caminar?

-¡NO VEO! ¡¡CÓMO RAYOS VEO SI TODO ESTÁ OSCURO Y TODO NEGRO!! ¡¡Y LAS ESTÚPIDAS CAJAS ME CAYERON ENCIMA!!- contestó la rabiosa voz de Hotshot.

-u.u ¿Qué no tienes una linterna en tu casco o en tus ópticos?

-Por si no te has enterado estoy enterrado debajo las cajas con el rifle de Jetfyre en mi cara.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- Sideswipe se acercó a ayudarlo.

-¬¬ Muévelo, no siento mis brazos.

La luz ahuyentó la oscuridad y pudieron apreciar a un Hotshot dándose masajes en la cabeza, mientras Jetfyre le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y se incorporaba. Cuando hubo pasado el incidente, Rad se atrevió a preguntar a Alerta Roja:

-Alerta Roja….¿me puedes decir acerca del Shitennou? Es que Jetfyre lo mencionó.

Un breve silencio inundó la habitación. Vió que todos lo miraban con atención, me-

nos Scavenger y Jetfyre.

-Es una historia muy larga, pero también es muy interesante- dijo al final medico autobot.

-No importa, tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad chicos?- Fred miró a sus amigos quienes asintieron- a ver, mejor nos sentamos. Queremos oír la historia.

Los humanos se sentaron cerca con Sideswipe formando un medio círculo mientras los otros se acercaban.

-Scavenger y yo haremos la historia por partes. Sí, él también sabe de estas cosas- añadió al ver los rostros sorprendidos. Bien, los Shitennou's existieron hace muchos milenios. Son los guardianes que protegen Cybertron. Son guerreros autobots muy especiales. No sólo porque eran los mejores, sino también por sus inmensos poderes destructivos. Podían crear la vida o ponerle fin. Sus poderes son muy similares a los dioses, por lo cual eran muy respetados…… ¿Sí, Sideswipe?- la mano del novato se asomaba en el aire.

-¿Porqué nunca hemos oído ni tampoco hemos visto uno hasta ahora?

-Explícaselo tú- Alerta Roja se volvió hacia Scavenger.

-Mmmm……. Como oyeron a Alerta Roja, eran repudiados y temidos por su inmenso poder. Si no sabían controlar sus emociones o sus sentimientos podían causar un gran daño a los demás. Hubo una época en que estos Shitennou's eran usados co-

mo conejillos de indias para examinar sus poderes en los laboratorios Épsilon. Estos guardianes fueron construidos para la guerra y el problema es que a los Shiten-

nou's no le enseñaron la moral sobre qué estaba bien o qué estaba mal. Y esto se salió de control- Scavenger se cruzó de brazos y miró el pedazo rojo de Optimus sobre una mesa- Hubo una masacre. Muchos científicos, doctores y soldados murieron allí. Ellos no eran nada contra los poderes de los Shitennou's. Afortunadamente, un científico Gigelf le enseñó los valores y las mora-

lidades para que no se pusieran en contra de los autobots. Él era el único que pudo hacerlo ya que todos le tenían miedo. Un transformer sin moralidad y además Shitennou era muy peligroso. Más poderoso que cualquiera así como yo o Blurr Jet-

fyre somos normales. Un ejemplo seria lo que hemos visto hoy.

-Eeeuu….. ¿Y cuántos son?- Bill se sentía algo cohibido al sentir la mirada de todos en él.

-Cuatro- contestó Alerta Roja dirigiendo hacia la computadora.

-¿Cuatro?- Hotshot estaba desconcertado con el reducido numero de los Shitennou's.

-¿Sólo cuatro?- dijo Sideswipe escéptico- ¿Unos pocos que ocasionaron problemas?

-Te repito que son muy diferentes de nosotros. Y sus poderes son infinitos así que eran muy codiciados por otros que piensan usarlo en su beneficio. Mejor fingir que eres como todos, en vez de causar una rebelión en la cual todos saldríamos per-

diendo- Alerta Roja acomodó los cajones- Cuando tienes un poder tan grande te sientes excluido, no eres bienvenido en ninguna parte, te encierras en ti mismo pensando en que no encontrarías a alguien exactamente igual a ti.

-Así se sentía Optimus.

-¿¡Quéééé?- la verdad lo tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Inmediatamente una avalancha de preguntas se le vino encima de Alerta Roja y Scavenger. Un grito del medico autobot puso las cosas en su lugar.

-Ya, ya es suficiente. Y sí, Optimus es uno cuatro Shitennou's, o más bien, los cuatro guardianes.

-¿Aegis también?- Rad no pudo evitar estremecer ante el vívido recuerdo.

-Desgraciadamente sí- el tono amargo de Scavenger lo sorprendió- Los Shitennou's son Optimus Prime, Aegis, Sakara y Wisker.

-¿Y qué protegen?- los rostros se volvieron hacia Alexis- Digo…. Son guardianes y deben estar protegiendo algo, ¿no?

-Tienes razón- Alerta Roja se rascó la nuca-Déjame recordar…. Ah sí, se suponía que debían proteger no sólo los planetas a los que estaban destinados, sino también la paz de todos.

-¿Y qué quisiste decir con lo que sentía Optimus?- Hotshot se acomodó las piernas.

-A decir verdad, Optimus era el sufrió más en los laboratorios junto con los otros y debido a la desconfianza nunca tuvo un amigo cuando lo conocí-Scavenger lo miró a cada uno- Sólo los Shitennou's y Alerta Roja eran sus únicos amigos, porque los otros le tenían miedo debido a su fuerza y porque no podía controlar sus emociones así como tú- señaló a Hotshot quien se puso colorado al sentir las miradas burlo-

nas.

-Ya basta de historia por ahora- suspiró Alerta Roja-Hay cosas más importantes que esto.

-Entonces necesitaremos toda la ayuda que necesitamos- Jetfyre movió algunas palancas de la computadora principal- Llamaré al Nova Star y Stardust.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- protestó Sideswipe.

-¡¿Tienes una idea mejor?!- Jetfyre se veía tan imponente en toda su altura que na-

die quiso objetar nada.

-Aquí base autobot comunicando con el Stardust y la Nova Star, ¿me escuchan?

Por dos minutos Jetfyre y Alexis pensaron que nadie le iba a contestar y ya iba a cortar la señal, hasta que una voz suave y juvenil le contestó.

-Aquí Hewki, ¿Cuál es tu posición?

-Soy Jetfyre, el segundo al mando de Optimus y mi posición es la Tierra. Los có-

digos son 2014582WZB.

-¿Tan lejos? ¿Y cual es tu emergencia?

-Tengo un código rojo y solicitamos que el Nova Star y Stardust nos dé apoyo. He-

mos sido atacados por un Shitennou…..

Unas risas descontroladas cortaron las palabras de Jetfyre.

-¿Un Shitennou? ¡Jajajaja! ¡No me hagas reír! Además los Shitennou's no existen.

-¿Le parece gracioso?- en el tono se oyó una nota de acero casi cruel. Esto bastó para que la interlocutora recuperara su compostura.

-No señor…

-¿Dónde está tu capitana?

-En el Stardust- la voz se escuchaba vergonzosa-Lo avisaré. Cambio y fuera.

-¡Hey espera! ¿Cuándo van a venir?

-Pues dependiendo de las coordenadas y la tripulación por ahí dispersada, unas ocho horas.

-Muy bien. Pero apúrate. No hay mucho tiempo.

-Sí, señor.

La extraña transmisión se cortó.

-Primus, sólo espero que se apuren. Y voy a ahorcar a esta novata.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Optimus- Hotshot lanzó la respuesta al aire.

-Y lo que estará haciendo- secundó Alexis.

-Bueno, suficiente por hoy. Pienso que deberían descansar un poco mientras yo me encargo de esto.

3:10

Un peterbilt negro estaba en la terraza de un edificio parqueadero observando la ciudad. Humanos que venían allí, humanos por allá en autos, bicicletas o caminando. Olores combinados con el sudor, humo de los carros, las frutas y otras

Cosas desconocidas a él. ¿El resultado? Olores extraños casi nauseabundos. Y atur-

día los sensores de olor. ¿Qué acaso los humanos no conocían la palabra 'limpieza'? En un rincón vió dos humanos peleándose y otros se unían a la pelea. Y encima son buscapleitos, pensó el transformer negro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Observando el centro comercial era muy aburrido después de mirar por una hora. Una idea pasó por la cabeza y sonrió malignamente. Se soltó del trailer, preparó los dobles cañones, buscó un blanco hasta que lo encontró y disparó. La casita ambulante de verduras explotó en miles de pedazos al igual que muchas otras tiendas cercanas.

Cundía el caos. El pánico imposibilitaba la claridad de recordar por dónde iban. Más tiendas explotaban junto con algunos edificios que se caían como torres de papel. Así empezaba una nueva destrucción.

3:20

-¡Alerta Roja, Alerta Roja despierta!- Alexis trataba de mover el enorme brazo del médico. Pero era como tratar de mover una casa con dos patas. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Cogió un cubo con agua y se lo echó en la cara del médico.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién fue el idiota que me mojó?- farfulló Alerta Roja.

-¡Lo siento, pero debes despertar a los ojos rápido, creo que Aegis está atacando la ciudad!- Carlos trataba de despertar a su mejor amigo sin éxito.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Aegis atacando la ciudad?!- con la rapidez de un rayo, el sueño ido, el médico se puso de pie, fue a despertar a los otros desapareciendo en el oscuro corredor.

Alexis rogaba que no se demorara mientras trataba de despertar a Rad.

_Inicio de pesadilla _

En una lejana distancia un monstruo negro reía. Era muy grande, tenía unos extraños dibujos plateados en los brazos y la espalda, los cuernos ensangrentados de los brazos y cabeza era una visión espantosa.

-¡Al fin libre! ¡Libre!- rugía la bestia.

Unas inmensas cuatro alas negras salían de su espalda atravesando el cielo, dejando ver el espacio negro. De la boca lleno de filosos dientes salían unas bolas de fuego azules que destruían todo a su paso. Del cielo caían cientos de estrellas que quemaban apenas tocaba tierra firme.

Entonces la cabeza de la bestia giró lentamente hacia el chico. Unos fieros ojos rojos con un tizne dorado lo miraban con furia. Asustado, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con oscuridad. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de la bestia. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver viejas cicatrices, los agudos dientes en una fea sonrisa torcida y el nauseabundo olor a sangre con el conocido ¿energón?. Algo suave y calido rozó la mejilla. Se sobresaltó para darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado en las alas del monstruo negro. Trató de atravesar las suaves plumas, pero se cortó las manos. La sangre cayó al suelo en raudales. Para su horror, el monstruo acercó su rostro al suyo.

-¿Eres mi nuevo animal domestico o mi enemigo?

-Yo…

De pronto recordó a quién se le parecía los ojos o debería decir….ópticos. Eran exactamente iguales a los ojos de Prime cuando luchaba adquiría este color.

_Fin de la pesadilla_

-¿Qu… qué me pasó?

-Parece que tuviste otra pesadilla- Carlos ayudó a Rad a levantarse.

-¿Por qué me despertaste?- inquirió Bill con sueño.

-¡Por esto!- Alexis señaló la televisión.

En la TV, mostraba una ciudad en llamas. Entre el humo observaron una especie de transformer negro gigante alado que en realidad parecía un verdadero monstruo disparando con sus láseres a diestra y siniestra. Rad se sintió enfermo.

-Este no es Aegis. El que lo vimos era blanco y éste es negro- lo observó Fred.

-Y tiene alas- le señaló Carlos.

El corazón del rubio se paralizó por unos segundos y tuvo que agarrarse de Fred quien lo miró preocupado. Era como el monstruo de pesadilla pero sin dientes y sin los dibujitos plateados. El estrépito y los pesados pies les indicaron a los chicos la llegada de sus amigos.

-Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para sacar de nuestras recargas- Jetfyre lo miró molesto a la chica con sus duros ópticos ambarinos.

-Sí, estaba teniendo un lindo sueño- Hotshot trataba de no dormirse.

-Miren- Alexis señaló la pantalla.

Los autobots quedaron sorprendidos y consternados al ver que el transformer tenia el doble de poder que Aegis. El supuesto transformer sacudía las alas cuando vola-

ba haciendo que algunas plumas se desprendieran y al tocar algo sólido explotaban con enorme fuerza.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- Hotshot se acercó a la pantalla.

-Sí, no podemos dejar que mueran inocentes-Jetfyre presionó unos botones- ¡Dia-

blos, sólo faltan quince minutos!- cargó los rifles.

-Prepararé el Transwarp- Alerta Roja tecleaba frenéticamente las coordenadas.

-Qué manera de empezar el día- murmuró Hotshot.

-¿No podemos ayudar?- inquirió un Rad que hasta ahora estaba callado en un shock silencioso.

-No, es demasiado peligroso- fue la tajante respuesta de Jetfyre- Sideswipe qué-

date con los niños

-Pero señor….

-¡Es una orden soldado!- gritó Jetfyre perdiendo la paciencia.

Nadie pensó en contradecirlo.

-Y va para ustedes niños- la lacerante voz del segundo al mando no admitía répli-

cas.

Los niños asintieron intimidados. Hotshot le tuvo lástima. Sabía que querían ayu-

dar, pero no le gustaba el tono de Jetfyre tan duro y frío careciente de emocio-

nes. Pero no podía hacer nada, excepto consolarlo.

-Ya volveremos niños- el tono de Hotshot era suave, reconfortante.

-Buena suerte a todos- les deseó Bill.

Jetfyre no dijo nada, pero asintió para luego desaparecer por el portal acompañado de sus tropas.

-Sólo espero que la ayuda llegue pronto- Sideswipe miró la pantalla donde las na-

ves Stardust y la Nova Star estaban a sólo diez minutos de la tierra.

Al mismo tiempo también llegaron los decepticons a investigar el incidente. Pero al ver a los autobots decidieron esconderse sin interferir. Megatrón yTrusth estaban ansiosos por conocer quien era el misterioso transformer que atacaba la ciudad sin ayuda de nadie.

La tormenta de fuego lamían los edificios, el denso humo anulando la visibilidad. Las altísimas llamas rodeaban los alrededores. Los carros chocaban contra otros, árboles, edificios y gente. La gente gritaba corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de evitar chocar con autos salidos de la nada y el fuego. En medio del humo, un inmenso robot blanco daba ordenes a otro robot color azul oscuro que se trans-

formaba en un carro de carreras que se encargaba de llevar escombros para aho-

gar las llamas, mientras Hotshot golpeaba el suelo y sacaba tierra y arena para tapiar las llamas. Una nueva explosión lanzó a Jetfyre y a Hotshot al suelo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Si esto sigue así, esta ciudad va a colapsar!- Hotshot vió un hidrante y se volvió hacia Jetfyre.

-¡Jetfyre, revienta el hidrante!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Jetfyre apenas podía ver por entre el denso humo pero usando los infrarrojos pu-

do ver el destello del hidrante. Había dos a cada lado en las esquinas de la calle, entonces protegiendo la cara, se acercó a uno de los hidrantes. Diablos, espero que funcione. Otra explosión le advirtió que los edificios no aguantarían por mucho tiempo en pie. Diablos, diablos. Debo apurarme. Juntó las manos levantando por encima de su cabeza y poderosamente golpeó el suelo provocando que la tierra se abriera en dos.

El "terremoto" fue tan intenso que no sólo hizo saltar los dos hidrantes, sino que también reventó las cañerías por doquier y de allí surgió un geiser que fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en una altísima pared de agua. Las llamas fueron sofocadas rápidamente por la muralla de agua.

-¡Así se hace Jetfyre!- aplaudió a su amigo en el hombro, pero notó que éste se ponía tenso- ¿Qué te pasa?

Le pareció sentir algo que acariciaba los pies y bajó la vista. Eran unas largas alas negras que se arrastraban por el suelo reptando como unas serpientes oscuras uniendo a un enorme cuerpo que se erguía por detrás de ellos a través del humo. Hotshot ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

-No te muevas….

Pero Blurr no fue tan discreto.

-¡Hotshot, detrás de ti!

Hotshot no quiso mirar. Se lanzó al suelo mientras los otros trataban de disparar, pero la sombra o lo que fuera se movía tan rápido que sólo era un borrón negro, pero no para Jetfyre.

-¿Qué diablos fue esto?- Blurr trataba de identificar al misterioso transformer.

-Am….. no lo sé. ¿Tal vez Aegis?- empezó inocentemente el joven soldado.

-¡¡No bromees!!- lo reprendieron a la vez.

Un chibi Hotshot encogido ante dos furiosos autobots casi histéricos ante la men-

ción de este poderoso transformer. Un ruido bastó para que los tres se callaran.

-¿Jetfyre? ¿Jetfyre, estás ahí?- era la urgente voz de Alexis.

-¿Alexis? ¿Qué haces en mi canal?

-¡Esto no importa! ¡Está encima de ustedes!

-¿Qué…?-Jetfyre miró hacia arriba para ver un brazo dirigiendo a su rostro.

Jetfyre se protegió con un rifle usando como escudo. La pesada pierna golpeó el pecho de Hotshot empujando hacia un parqueadero en llamas.

-¿Alguien anotó la matricula del carro?o

Jetfyre y Hotshot se pusieron espalda a espalda tratando de que no lo sorpren-

dieran con la guardia baja. Hotshot ya se había levantado y vió algo que parecía un cañón doble apuntando a ellos.

-¡Cuidado!

Jetfyre y Blurr corrieron evitando la lluvia de láseres y se escondieron detrás de un edificio en ruinas. Blurr se asomó un poco y quedó asombrado. Pegado a la pared, estaba el transformer negro emplumado que habían visto en las noticias. De cerca parecía un pájaro muy grande e intimidante gracias al extraño aspecto. Buscó al-

gún punto débil pero no lo encontró.

-Y yo sabia que no debía levantarme de mi cama- refunfuñó Blurr.

- Vaya día para empezar ¬¬

-Me pregunto quién será.

-Podría ser Aegis pero éste es negro, así que será algún desconocido.

-Vaya día para morir.

-Eso no me está ayudando. ¿Listo?

-¿Para qué?

-¿Pues para qué más? Hay que atacar a esta bestia, reunir a los otros y largarnos de aquí.

-Ok, ok…. ¿pero dónde está la bestia?

-Pues….-Jetfyre trató de buscar la a bestia con la vista

No fue necesario buscarlo. El mencionado ya se había soltado de la chamuscada pared, cayendo de pie. Era muy alto casi como Jetfyre, fríos ópticos rojos con un tizne dorado, unas cicatrices azules adornaban el cuerpo y en la cara otra larga ci-

catriz atravesando el ojo derecho. Las alas se transformaron en hombreras y las otras dos se transformaban en dos espadas láser en cada extremo. Le parecían extrañamente familiar a pesar de ser tan intimidante. El misterioso transformer movió la espada de modo que el humo se disolvió temporalmente.

Luego se puso en guardia al igual que los otros. Jetfyre sabia que seria una batalla nada agradable.

Vaya al parecer estoy acabando la primera parte de esta historia. Pronto aparecerán los nuevos personajes nn


	2. 2 Nuevos enemigos, viejos enemigos

9

**Tavata: **Bueno, aquí habrá violencia grafica que no sé si debo subir al M, tú qué dices? Aquí ya están los nuevos personajes pero habrán más en el próximo capitulo…. ¿Eh? Optimus? Estás bien? Lo picoteo con una rama en la pierna de un Prime con mi carpeta…. ¿!MI CARPETA?! ¿¡DE DONDE SALISTE?! Salto al ver que Optimus se desmaya, así que me aprovecho de quitar mi carpeta. Uy, creo que le dio un síncope.

Mejor me voy con Ironhide antes de que me mate. Optimus se despierta con fuego en sus ópticos. Mierda, se despertó!! Me largo de aquí!! Disfrute del fic!! Corremos al ver que Optimus nos persigue.

**2. Nuevos amigos, viejos enemigos**

El misterioso transformer se lanzó contra Jetfyre. Jetfyre repelió el ataque con fuerza evitando ser cortado con la espada usando el rifle que se agrietó un poco. El transformer negro retrocedió de un salto. Levantando su brazo, hizo girar su espada rápidamente haciendo que el suelo se despedazara elevando enormes bloques de roca en dirección hacia el capitán. Jetfyre saltó a un lugar más alto. Con un grito salvaje y trajo su espada en un medio circulo vicioso hacia la cabeza de Jetfyre. Jetfyre se vió obligado a usar una espada láser color verde bloqueando el ataque y se agachó rápidamente e hizo pivotar una pierna en las tibias del guerrero. Éste saltó sobre él con el puño dirigiendo hacia su rostro.

Jetfyre torció su cuerpo en un salto mortal para esquivarlo y aterrizó en un movimiento felino reduciendo radicalmente la espalda del otro. El guerrero negro arqueó sintiendo el dolor y el calor del sable del contrincante el quemarse en la espalda. Bloqueó en el capitán que también atacaba en un intento por tumbarlo. Jetfyre trató de clavar la espada en la cara de él, que dobló rápidamente a un lado. Él pudo oler la pintura que se chamuscaba.

Todo esto sucedió en algunos segundos.

Los dos enemigos volvieron a atacarse como lobos rabiosos.

De lejos los decepticons lo observaban detrás de unas rocas.

-Megatrón, señor ¿alguna vez viste un transformer así?

Megatrón no dijo nada, bastante interesado en el extraño transformer. Nunca había visto nada que se le pareciera.

-¿Honestamente? No, esto es algo nuevo para mí- fueron las cortantes palabras de su líder.

-Es más entretenido observar que estar luchando- Trusth

-Qué lástima que no trajimos eso que los humanos llaman palomitas- Starcream buscó una posición más cómoda para continuar viendo.

-Sí, tienes razón- murmuró quedamente el líder- Y unos cubos de energón bien fuerte.

El transformer negro lanzó con fuerza la curva espada que giró como un enorme boomerang hacia él. Jetfyre se agachó sabiendo que si saltaba, la espada regresaría y lo cortaría en dos. Blurr se vió obligado a retroceder al ver la espada venir hacia él. Cayó hacia atrás y la espada láser cortó limpiamente la mitad del rifle y parte de la hombrera. Hotshot casi pierde su cabeza sino fuera porque Blurr lo jaló hacia abajo. La espada se devolvió a su dueño quien la agarró. Miró a Jetfyre incorporando.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Jetfyre agarró el rifle cargándolo y mirando retadoramente al desconocido.

Los ópticos rojizos-ambarinos se cerraron un poco con malicia. A pesar de tener puesto una mascara, Jetfyre sabia que estaba sonriendo. Después de todo él también llevaba uno. El guerrero negro giró un poco la empuñadura y se escuchó un ruido seco. Debajo de la empuñadura de su espada salió un hacha larga plateada con unos extraños manuscritos en cybertroniano. Jetfyre gruñó con desesperación. Esta batalla iba a ser más desigual de lo que pensaba. Y más con un poderoso guerrero ambidiestro completamente desconocido.

Sin embargo, no se iba a quedar lloriqueando o a suplicar. Agarró con fuerza sus armas, dispuesto a pelear con todo aunque sea lo último que haga. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque con ferocidad que el choque de onda fue tan intenso que los edificios más cercanos se destruyeron. Hotshot y Blurr trataron de ayudar disparando al transformer negro, pero éste se movía tan rápido y agraciado como Aegis que no pudieron acertar en algún punto del cuerpo. De pronto apareció detrás de Hotshot y aunque este último se dio vuelta sintió una poderosa presión en su cuello. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo mientras Hotshot trataba de zafar de las tenazas. Blurr intentó mover hacia ellos pero el guerrero tiró a Hotshot contra su compañero. Aunque logró quitarle la espada con un láser de su rifle, su pie quedó atrapado en un hueco. Alerta Roja corrió a ayudarlos.

El guerrero casi sorprende a Jetfyre con la guardia baja sorprendiéndolo con un golpe del hacha. Jetfyre usó como escudo su rifle. Notó que el guerrero negro se inclinó hacia delante aplicando todo el peso de su propio cuerpo obligándolo a arrodillarse. Maldición. Esto no es bueno. pensó Jetfyre tratando de resistir el peso de su contrincante. Usando las últimas fuerzas, empujó al otro con esfuerzo haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás y de paso clavar su espada en un costado. Un gruñido de dolor escapó de la garganta. Sacó la espada de Jetfyre y lo lanzó a un lado mientras la herida cicatrizaba rápidamente. Jetfyre comenzó a disparar frenéticamente pero sus disparos eran bloqueados por el hacha del contrincante.

Su vista se detuvo en Blurr quien inútilmente trataba de sacar el pie junto con Hotshot. Jetfyre notó esto. El largo hacha se levantó en dirección a Blurr. Jetfyre empujó a los dos pero su brazo izquierdo fue cortado limpiamente por el hacha. El shock y el dolor lo aturdieron.

-¡Jetfyre!- gritaron Blurr y Hotshot.

Scavenger comenzó a disparar contra el transformer quien se vio obligado a esquivarlas. El guerrero sonrió internamente. Había conseguido lo que quería. Jetfyre se agarró el brazo cercenado aguantando el atroz dolor. Sus ópticos ambarinos estaban aguados. Una sombra negra caminaba hacia él levantando el hacha. No suplicaría por su vida. El hecho de que había perdido un brazo, no significa que no podía pelear. Olvidando del dolor agarró la espada olvidada y apoyando en él, se enfrentó hacia él. No moriría arrodillado. Moriría de pie. Moriría como un guerrero aunque no tuviera muchas oportunidades, pero lo intentaría.

-¡Prueba esto!- Jetfyre giró violentamente su espada haciendo levantar una densa nube de polvo que lo ocultó.

El guerrero negro no pudo ver a Jetfyre hasta que un atenazante dolor en el muslo obligó a mirar hacia abajo. Jetfyre había hecho un corte profundo desde la rodilla hasta el muslo. Trató de patear, pero Jetfyre se movió lejos de su alcance. La herida volvió a cerrar con rapidez para consternación de Jetfyre. El guerrero se abalanzó sobre Jetfyre dispuesto a poner fin en esto.

-¡Shock Blast!

-¡Auge Blast!

Las dos energías impactaron con inusitada fuerza que Blurr y Hotshot tuvieron que aferrarse al suelo para no salir volando. Cuando dejó de sentir el rugiente viento vieron no sin asombro que Jetfyre y el guerrero aún seguían de pie. El guerrero volvió a girar el hacha y lo clavó profundamente en el suelo produciendo un fortísimo temblor que Jetfyre perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, agarró su espada olvidada en una pared y se lo tiró hacia Jetfyre. Una espada láser de un azul aguamarina unido a una cadena se interpuso en el medio. Y una recia voz dijo:

-Lamentamos llegar tarde Jetfyre. ¿O se acabó la fiesta?

Jetfyre y el transformer negro miraron a la izquierda. Delante de ellos estaba un transformer con el torso azul al igual que las piernas y brazos, la cabeza blanca al igual que las manos adornada con líneas negras que terminaban hasta los hombros. El casco era muy similar al del transformer negro, sólo que en vez de "antenas", tenían la forma de alas (como el dios Hermes nn) y ópticos azules.

-Wisker…- murmuró Jetfyre bastante asombrado y aliviado.

El mencionado se permitió una leve sonrisa a Jetfyre.

-Los saludos después, primero la batalla- Wisker retrajo su sable y sacó otra empuñadura de su espalda. De los extremos de sus empuñaduras salieron cuatro sables azules.

El transformer negro saltó a tiempo que un escudo aserrado en los bordes impactaba en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes. Luego fue jalada desde algún punto de la tormenta de fuego.

-Llegas tarde Sakara- Wisker no se había inmutado por el ataque ni se volteó a verlo.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no fastidies- gruñó una voz fría como el hielo. Era completamente blanca con los reducidos escudos plateados sitiados en los hombros y brazos. Su rostro era curioso: parecía un antifaz alado puesto sobre los ópticos de un color verdoso neón.

-No has cambiado nada- murmuró para sí mismo y se volvió hacia Jetfyre- Necesito a tus hombres para derribar a este tipo.

Un asentimiento por parte de Jetfyre y a una señal se acercaron Blurr y Hotshot mirando a los llegados con desconfianza. Rodearon al misterioso transformer no permitiendo una salida. Sakara estudio la estructura muy cuidadosamente buscando algún punto flaco. Por alguna razón a Wisker y a Sakara este guerrero desconocido les parecía muy familiar no recordaban en dónde. Claro que el transformer negro parecía un arpía debido a las hombreras emplumadas, excepto por las armas en cada brazo.

Un silencio tenso reinó alrededor de ellos, mientras Jetfyre marcaba la frecuencia para contactar a sus amigos, pero sin dejar de mirar nuevamente a los nuevos guerreros. Todos estaban muy quietos a excepción de Jetfyre. Una piedra cayó dando inicio a una nueva batalla.

El choque entre los tres fue espectacular. Se desplegó una intensa onda de energía que Jetfyre, Hotshot y Blurr salieron volando por los aires. Cada vez que Wisker lo atacaba, el transformer negro respondía al ataque. Entonces Sakara trataba de sorprenderlo con la guardia baja, el guerrero negro tenía que responder al ataque que era repelido por Wisker. El guerrero negro se protegió del doble ataque de Wisker y Sakara usando la espada y el hacha con eficacia.

-¡Twin Slicer!

Dos ráfagas de energía que fueron hacia Wisker impactaron en los escudos de Sakara que interceptó el ataque a tiempo.

-¡Thunder Blast!

Wisker apareció detrás de Sakara empuñando su espada y golpeando en el antebrazo del guerrero, que sorprendentemente no se rompió. De una patada lo alejó.

-Ni siquiera consiguieron derribarlo- dijo Hotshot bien asombrado.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos- Blurr no demostró sus emociones cargando sus armas- No perdamos tiempo.

Hotshot obedeció. Lograron herirlo en una pierna haciendo perder el equilibrio, sin embargo no se quejó por el nuevo dolor y sorpresivamente corrió a la velocidad del relámpago hacia Alerta Roja quien tenía los ópticos de incredulidad.

-Imposible…- comenzó Alerta Roja.

Blurr empujó a Hotshot para evitar ser golpeado por la mole negra. Pero al parecer, el guerrero tenía otros planes. Se movió hacia la izquierda, apuntó sus dobles cañones y disparó en la pared que estaba detrás de ellos. La pared se colapsó. Sakara se movio rápidamente hacia ellos activando sus escudos protegiendo de las piedras.

-¿Están bien?- Sakara desactivó los escudos de los brazos.

El guerrero negro sintió un peso en su espalda y una presión en su garganta. Wisker había saltado encima de él, usando sus rodillas en la espalda como soporte y usando la larga empuñadura en la garganta para tratar de romper el cuello del otro. Había logrado distraerlo de que rematara a Blurr y Hotshot. El guerrero negro trató de sacudir para sacárselo de su espalda con una mano en la empuñadura y la otra trataba de encontrar el otro brazo de Wisker. Finalmente con un poderoso sacudón Wisker salio de la espalda eludiendo hábilmente la mano negra que trataba de agarrarlo. Wisker sacó las manos por reflejo haciendo un derrape, luego se impulsó con fuerza trepando por los edificios destruidos.

Sakara al estar en un campo abierto se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, ya que los escondites eran sus fuertes a pesar de que tenía a Scavenger y Alerta Roja protegiendo las espaldas.

Instintivamente Jetfyre sacó su pistola a un punto determinado.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Soy Blacker, señor. Vamos, yo te ayudo con esto señor.

-Tenemos que tratar de derribar y reducirlo- comentó Blurr a Sakara.

-Que lo haga Sakara –le contestó Wisker por el radar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- protestó ella.

-Porque eres la única que tienes las dos técnicas.

-Maldición- Sakara sacudió su cabeza en descontento y preparó sus rifles- Voy a necesitar más que ustedes dos- miró a Blurr y a Hotshot.

-¿Quizás unas cuantas bombas tipo Lawgiver 3 bastarían?- era la vocecita de Sideswipe.

-¿Sideswipe?- Blurr se volvió la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-A ayudar.

-¡No, tú no puedes ayudarnos! ¡Nos volarás a todos!- Blurr lo acusaba con un dedo casi con miedo.

-No tenemos otra opción u.ù. Ya oíste a Sakara- Alerta Roja estaba harto de las peleas entre el heroico Blurr y el fanático Sideswipe.

En dos zancadas Blurr alcanzó a Sideswipe.

-Si vuelas a todos, te juro que te arruinaré por toda la galaxia hasta el fin de mis días, ¿quedó claro?-gruñó profundamente de manera de que nadie pudieran oírlo.

-Entendido- tembló éste.

-¿Entendido qué?- el tono era inmisericorde, áspero.

-Entendido señor TT.

-Te ayudaremos- Scavenger se preparó para el ataque sorpresa- Nosotros nos encargaremos de distraerlo, tú te ocupas de este monstruo.

-¿Listos?

Los demás asintieron. Scavenger y Alerta Roja salieron al encuentro sin dejar de disparar. El guerrero negro se protegió usando las armas y esquivando. Blurr, Hotshot se encargaron de tirar bombas de alto calibre que lo dejaron un poco aturdido. Finalmente Sakara activando sus escudos y lanzándolo mediante una cadena como la de Wisker.

-¡Circe du Luceil!

Una intensa luz blanca encegueció a todos. Un aullido de dolor se escuchó en medio de la luz blanca. El guerrero negro tenía las manos en los ópticos e intentaba mantenerse lejos de la luz. Había bajado la guardia. Entre todos lograron derribarlo al suelo agarrando las piernas y los brazos. El guerrero negro se retorcía debajo de ellos.

-Cuidado con la espada- le advirtió Wisker a Blurr mientras éste trataba de controlar el pecho y el otro brazo.

-¡Apúrate!- Sakara le metió prisa a Alerta Roja quien rebuscaba algo en su brazo izquierdo.

La paciencia del guerrero negro se le acabó como un cohete para dar paso ala furia y la locura. Con un grito de guerra se zafó de las manos de Scavenger que tenían aprisionados los brazos. Empujó fuertemente a Wisker y Blurr, pateó a Sakara, Hotshot, a Sideswipe lo agarró del pie y lo levantó del pie sin ningún esfuerzo y lo estrelló contra Wisker.

Sakara se sacudió la cabeza en un intento de sacar las estrellas bailando delante de sus ópticos al igual que Wisker. Otro grito le llamó la atención. El guerrero negro estaba de pie preparando no sólo sus armas, también sus dobles cañones apuntándolo a ellos. Jetfyre apareció de la nada embistió al guerrero los láseres fallando por unos centímetros de sus amigos.

-¡Este monstruo es realmente poderoso!- exclamó Sideswipe agarrando su brazo herido.

-Debe haber algún punto débil- Hotshot se levantó penosamente.

-Deberíamos investigar a este transformer- sugirió Trusth con malignidad-Seria muy bueno tener un guerrero así de poderoso. Mira que derrotó a los autobots con facilidad.

-Pero no sabemos a qué bando pertenece- Starcream estudió los movimientos del guerrero- No veo las insignias de Decepticón.

-Pues deberíamos capturarlo, colocar una mente en blanco y nos ayudaría a nuestra causa- sentencio Megatrón sin perder de vista al extraño transformer- Cuando haya acabado con ellos, lo capturaremos.

Y sin embargo tengo un mal presentimiento pensó Starcream sin saber porqué.

Ocultos en unos edificios calcularon sus posiciones.

-Voy a tumbarlo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- Jetfyre cargó el rifle y lo apuntó.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- los brazos de Wisker se transformaron en unos enormes triples cañones- ¡Todos ataquen!

Los demás prepararon los rifles, menos Sakara.

-Maldición, Sakara te necesito que nos encubras- gruñó Wisker apretando los dientes.

Sakara estaba indecisa mirando al intruso. El guerrero negro gruñó como un león rabioso devolviendo la mirada.

-¡Es una orden!

Sakara lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no obedeció. Wisker apretó fuertemente los cañones y sin esperar a su amiga, abrió fuego. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Es Optimus!

-¡¿Qué?!- Blurr detuvo el ataque.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Optimus había saltado para evitar el fuego cruzado y había desaparecido entre la nube de polvo.

-¿Estas diciendo que éste era Optimus?- Jetfyre había olvidado de sus heridas y se dirigió hacia Sakara.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- le preguntó éste molesto.

-¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¿Hey, transformer negro, me dejas ver tus insignias?

Sin embargo, la sorpresa era mayúscula, no sólo para los autobots, sino también para ciertos amigos escondidos detrás de las rocas.

-¡Es…. es…. imposible! OO!!- tartamudeó Starcream al borde de un síncope.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!! OoO!!- murmuró un Cyclonus con los ópticos como platos.

-Yo tampoco- terció Demolisher- ¡Mira, le acaba de dar un rodillazo al azul!

-¿Tú qué piensas señor?- Cyclonus se volvió hacia su líder shockeado.

-Bien, esto es interesante- Trusth recuperó rápidamente el habla.

-Ahora entiendo porqué me era tan familiar- susurró Megatrón.

Pero no entendía el extraño comportamiento de Prime.

-Lo veo y no me lo creo- Demolisher se rascó la cabeza.

- Sí, sí, ya lo estamos viendo, no estamos ciegos- gruñó fastidiado Starcream. No lo admitiría ante nadie pero estaba celoso de que Prime era mejor guerrero espadachín que él en la batalla. Quizás cuando le modifique la memoria, podría pedir que le diera clases de ataques en privado.

-Esto será un problema- Trusth se inclinó un poco para asegurar de que sus ópticos no lo engañaban- No es un Decepticón, pero tampoco es un autobot. Entonces va a ser difícil capturarlo.

-Sin duda será un gran aliado contra los autobots…..sin embargo tengo un plan magnifico.

Los otros se sorprendieron, aunque Trusth parecía tener una idea.

-Aún conservas el pedazo de la cajita azul con la información de Prime, ¿verdad?- Megatrón observó de reojo el perfil de Trusth.

-Sí, todavía lo tengo.

-Perfecto. Esperemos a que esté solo y lo atrapamos entre todos.

-Vamos a necesitar un ejercito entero si vamos a capturarlo ¬¬-la voz de Starcream desbarataba cualquier plan.

-Usaremos a Sorcerer- dijo Trusth con ganas de ahorcarlo al igual que Megatrón.

-A Sorcerer ya lo destruyó, a los autobots los volvió chatarra y a nosotros nos va a hacer pedazos cuando nos acerquemos ¬¬- el tonito del segundo al mando no sólo era sarcástico, también era de molestia. Pero tenía un punto.

-No me importa- fue la fría respuesta del líder Decepticón- Lo atacaremos con todo y cuando esté derrotado, le borraremos la memoria, al menos una parte.

Los otros quedaron confundidos con las últimas palabras, excepto Trusth. ¿Qué quiso decir con que sólo borraría una parte? Se preguntaba Starcream.

-Ésta es tu perdición Optimus Prime. Los autobots caerán por la mano de su querido líder heroico. ¡¡MUAJAJAJAJA!!

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!- corearon todos.

Los autobots aún no salían del shock. ¿En serio este transformer negro era Optimus? Antes de que alguien se moviera o articulara alguna palabra, Optimus se movió a una velocidad monstruosa. En un instante estaba detrás de Blacker quien intentó darse la vuelta, pero Optimus agarró con tal fuerza el brazo izquierdo del joven soldado que aulló de dolor y para evitar que le arrancaran el brazo saltó y le propinó una patada en la cara. Pero para su horror Optimus torció la cara hacia Blacker y lo miró casi divertido.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?

Fue lanzado hacia Jetfyre que lo atajó a tiempo antes de estrellar contra el duro asfalto calcinado. Optimus se agachó a tiempo cuando un sablazo de Wisker cortó el aire. Cargó su puño y golpeó tan fuertemente haciendo unas grietas en el vientre de Wisker. Aunque Wisker quedó dolorido pudo electrocutar el brazo de Optimus. Con un gruñido retiró el brazo dañado y disparó con el otro cañón.

Sakara protegió a Wisker con uno de los escudos y creó una tormenta de hielo que hizo que los autobots retrocedieran a esconderse. (Recuerden que a los transformers odian el frío especialmente la nieve porque como son maquinas se pueden congelar y dañarse.)

Optimus, harto del frío que comenzaba a acumularse en los pies, procedió a realizar la técnica de fuego:

-No eres la única que puedes hacer esto. Veamos a ver qué te parece esto: ¡Fyre Storm!

Una tremenda descarga de calor opacó el frío, pero no sólo esto sino que todo a su alrededor casi se derritió y los transformers casi sintieron como sus circuitos se sobrecargaban y sentían que sus exoesqueletos comenzaban a derretirse.

-Mucho mejor nn

-Odio morir de esta forma: freídos como pollos- gruñó Hotshot.

-¿Qué es pollo?- inquirió Blacker.

-Olvídalo. Tenemos que desconcentrarlo o moriremos en este maldito calor.

-Yo dispararé y tú te encargas de darnos más tiempo- una voz joven familiar sonó a sus espaldas- ¡Ahora!

Blurr se transformó a duras penas, se acercó arriesgando mucho y pudo notar la mirada de Optimus clavada en él.

-Lo siento Prime, pero no pedemos permitir esto- puso los frenos comenzando a derrapar sus llantas esquivando los disparos de su líder haciendo que levantara mucho humo imposibilitando la visión.

Optimus se detuvo. Era imposible atacar cuando su vista estaba tapada por la nube de polvo. No podía quedarse aquí, podían dispararlo. En efecto, unos disparos provenientes de la derecha y otros de arriba, lo hizo pensar en un plan improvisado. Efectuó un poderoso salto, juntó las manos mientras hacia un salto mortal. Sakara y Wisker abrieron mucho los ópticos y dejaron de dispara para luego comenzar a correr.

-¡Todos corran! ¡Salgan! ¡Salgan ya!- les ordenó Wisker.

-¡Earthquake!

Optimus cayó para luego arrodillarse levantando un poco de polvo, sus puños golpearon con tremenda fuerza el suelo causando un intenso terremoto que sacudió toda la ciudad semi destruida. La tierra comenzó a caerse a enormes pedazos por lo cual los autobots apretaron más la carrera. Cuando el terremoto terminó todo lo que se veía era un enorme abismo que ni siquiera se veía el fondo. En el centro, parado sobre una precaria "torre" estaba Optimus.

-Nunca había visto tanto poder- Hotshot por primera vez sentía que no conocía a este Optimus oculto y tuvo miedo.

-No me sorprende- Wisker miraba atentamente a Optimus- Siempre ha sido así, siempre controlando sus emociones.

-Ha vuelto a ser el viejo Optimus cuando nos vimos por primera vez- en el tono de Sakara se escuchaba preocupada.

Optimus extendió sus cuatro alas que conformaban sus hombreras y voló hacia el otro lado de la ciudad desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-Como los viejos tiempos

-¿Estás bien Scavenger?- le preguntó Hotshot.

-He tenido días mejores.

-Llamaré a los niños para que nos abran un portal- Alerta Roja abrió el receptor de comunicaciones.

-Aparte de estar sobrecargados, bien- le decía Blacker a alguien-¿Y tu herida?

-Nah, no soy tan fácil de matar- era Sideswipe.

-Oí dos disparos. ¿Quién fue el otro?- inquirió Jetfyre.

-Está detrás de ti- lo señaló Sakara.

-¿Eh?

Jetfyre se volvió. Detrás de él estaba un Sideswipe muerto de vergüenza al notar la mirada penetrante de su nuevo comandante y trataba de guardar el rifle detrás de él.

-¿Tú fuiste el que disparó?

-S-Sí, señor- asintió tímidamente. Aún no había olvidado la orden de Jetfyre de quedarse con los niños.

-Mmm…… gracias- gruñó dándole la espalda- Pero no me vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes.

Sideswipe se permitió una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo….

Wisker alzó la cabeza.

-Los decepticones son el menor de los problemas- Hotshot se apoyó en Blurr y Blacker- Están Aegis y Optimus que son otros Shitennou's de mayor rango.

-Ya veo. Estamos en problemas con "P" mayúscula.

-Los explicaremos en el camino- Wisker hizo una señal silenciosa a los demás- Éste no es el lugar para hablar.

-El Transwarp está listo- le indicó el medico autobot.

Hotshot miró hacia atrás sus ópticos atrapados en el abismo hecho por Optimus preguntando qué depararía el futuro. Luego desapareció en el puente Transwarp con los demás.


	3. 3 La calma antes de la tormenta

3

Por razones de la horrorífica mudanza y el inche fanfiction de que no aparecía el edit chapter no había podido subir estos capítulos. Aquí están los nuevos personajes. Tripulantes de la Nova Star: Wisker, Briareos, Prowl, Korso y Blacker. Tripulantes de la Stardust: Sakara, Glitcher, Cylon y Blaster.

Wisker: Un guerrero espadachín con un alto sentido de honor. Siempre se pelea con Sakara y Rad. Adora hacer bromas a todos los que se crucen, aprender muchas cosas y es muy sarcástico a pesar de ser uno de los capitanes de la más alta fila.

Cylon: Médico autobot, la mano derecha de Wisker y un loco paleontólogo. Es solitario, reservado, le gusta ayudar en todo y el mentor de Alerta Roja. A veces sus comentarios son crueles y asustadizos.

Blacker: El hermano mayor de Blaster. Es su mentor, adopta el papel de padre y consejero para su hermano a pesar de su trato rudo. Es muy serio, con un humor negro, al igual que su hermano y su capitán le gusta aprender de todo y siempre va acompañado de su hermano y Briareos. Especialidad: Artillería y camuflaje.

Blaster: El hermano menor que admira mucho a Blacker. Es juguetón, amable, prudente y quiere ser como su hermano mayor. Disfruta mucho las peleas de sus capitanes al igual que sus amigos humanos. Especialidad: Infiltración, artillería y hackeo.

Aegis: (Era parte del equipo de Sakara, pensé que querían saber al menos una parte de él ññU) Es un bravucón solitario, su humor y sarcasmo es como una espada de doble filo, cruel como Blurr, su manejo con las armas es legendaria. Fue entrenado junto con los otros Shitennou's y uno de los guerreros más poderosos. Siente algo por Sakara. Especialidad: Espionaje, ataque cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia y hackeo.

Korso: Uno de los mejores pilotos, lleva una gigantesca espada equipada con un cañón láser. Aunque reservado es muy divertido, le gusta leer, contar historias y provocar a Wisker y a Prowl. Especialidad: Combate de Vuelo.

Glitcher: Una robot ninja, la segunda al mando de Sakara, una de las perfectas soldadas, de carácter casi infantil y competitiva, pero esto es sólo una fachada para ocultar su verdadera personalidad que es un tanto solitaria y resentida. Tiene una enorme estrella como arma. Especialidad: Espionaje.

Sakara: Unos de los cuatro Shitennou's. Es muy competente con Aegis y Wisker. Es fría, nunca demuestra alguna emoción, un sarcasmo un tanto filoso como cómico.: Especialidad: Ataque de distancia, estratega y trampas.

Briareos: (Sólo lo tomé prestado el nombre porque me gusta el nombre y no hace alusión a Appleseed) Es un guerrero de pocas palabras, serio y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del planeta Code B. Especialidad: Artillería y Combate de Vuelo.

**3. La calma antes de la tormenta**

05:00

En la base autobot

Dos naves gigantescas, uno negro y otro azul con líneas gruesas anaranjadas habían aterrizado frente a las puertas de la base autobot. Los niños estaban entusiasmados y asombrados por el tamaño de ambas naves. Hotshot llevaba en sus hombros a Rad y Bill, Sideswipe tenía a Alexis, Carlos y Fred en una mano mientras iba explicando en el camino.

-La negra es la Nova Star y la otra es el Stardust- decía Hotshot a los niños alucinados- Y ahora vamos a conocer la tripulación.

De la Nova Star descendieron tres miembros y de la otra salieron otros cuatro. Jetfyre se adelantó e hizo un saludo militar. Los otros le imitaron, menos sakara y Wisker.

-Me alegro que hayan venido. Pensé que nunca harían….

-Nah, ¿para qué son los amigos?- Wisker ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó los brazos graciosamente.

-Supongo que ya conocen a todos, excepto a los humanos.

La reacción de los nuevos autobots era inmediata.

-¿Humanos? ¿Aquí?- inquirió un pequeño autobot muy parecido a Blacker.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó otro de color negro.

-¿Son confiables?- Wisker dio un paso atrás.

-¿Dónde están?- siguió preguntando el pequeño autobot mirando a todas partes.

El otro que estaba a su lado lo codeó.

-¡Blaster!- el mencionado bajó su cabeza en vergüenza.

-Son confiables y no le dirían una palabra a nadie. Están aquí y son unos niños, así que por favor no lo asusten- Jetfyre hizo una señal una señal a Hotshot y Sideswipe para soltar a los niños- Salgan niños.

Poco a poco los niños fueron acercando a los nuevos robots gigantes. Había sorpresa, asombro y curiosidad por parte de los tripulantes.

-Son muy pequeños- dijo uno que tenia el exoesqueleto completamente blanco a excepción de los brazos y piernas que eran completamente azules.

-Sus nombres son Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Fred y Bill- Jetfyre terminó de señalar- Niños, éste es Wisker, unos de los comandantes junto con Sakara; están los gemelos Blacker y Blaster que son pilotos junto con Glitcher; Cylon uno de los médicos más renombrados y paleontólogo; Prowl estratega y espía; Korso y Briareos francotiradores y artilleros.

Wisker se veía imponente a pesar de que sus ópticos eran amistosos con la espada y las líneas azules entrelazadas en sus brazos y pecho; los hermanos gemelos eran casi exactamente iguales, menos en el tamaño y la mirada. Ambos tenían color rojo en todo su cuerpo, menos en la galjanosplastia que era negra, un cañón incorporado en el hombro izquierdo, Blaster tenia una mirada tierna y un tono casi infantil, en cambio, Blacker era todo lo contrario a su hermanito. Alto, mirada glacial y una voz profunda carrasposa pero no amistosa.

Glitcher era un caso: tenía una apariencia felina con las orejas y la cola que terminaba en un pequeño cañón, un cristal rojo triangular en el casco, ópticos verdes y ésta saltó de improviso hacia los nerviosos chicos que le recordaron a un gato travieso con ganas de jugar. Retrocedieron asustados.

-No lo presiones mucho. Recuerda que son niños- le recordó Jetfyre al notar la tensión de los niños.

-¡Pero es que nunca he visto un humano así de pequeño, mira el tamaño que tienen!- la voz era clara con un débil de ronroneo.

-Pues lo estás asustando ¬¬U

Wisker y los demás: u/uUUU

Los niños: ñ-ñUUU

Glitcher: nwn

-Nunca cambias uu- murmuró el tal Briareos.

Alexis miró con interés a Briareos. Era uno de los más altos incluyendo a Jetfyre y Wisker, color plateado, su cabeza simulaba a la de un dragón debido a sus largos audio receptores, una máscara de batalla, cuatro ópticos rojos y afiladas garras en cada mano. Cylon tenía unas enormes alas plateadas en la espalda, garras en cada mano y pies, una visera roja, era un poco parecido a Blurr, excepto en el color que era gris. Prowl era pequeño, plateado con las piernas negras y los hombros, ópticos dorados penetrantes. Y por supuesto Korso que tenía un aspecto amenazador como Wisker, completamente negro con algunas líneas blancas en los brazos, con las piernas similares a las de un animal rapaz.

-Si van a quedarse un tiempo, le recomiendo que escojan su forma alternativa-Alerta Roja mostró los vehículos, terrestres, aéreos, acuáticos y espacial en la computadora principal-Escojan el que quieran.

Wisker escogió un Turbo Scabriolet plateado (es parecido a un Porsche); Glitcher, un GT2 azul medianoche; Cylon y Briareos, un avión de caza Maverick; Sakara, otro avión tipo Razor blanco; Korso optó por una Harley Davidson negra que le iba perfecto con su personalidad; Blaster y Blacker, unas Shelby Cobra gris casi verde con dobles líneas negras y por último; Prowl, un Lamborgini Murciélago negro.

-Bien antes de que salgan les recomiendo el Internet para que aprendan muchas cosas sobre este planeta y los humanos-Jetfyre empujó un dispositivo en la computadora. Los demás se acercaron y comenzaron a "aprender" rápidamente.

-No sabían que podían hacerlo tan rápido- se sorprendió el rubio.

-¿No es obvio? Después de todo son máquinas- Alexis no se sorprendió tanto como los otros.

-Somos así. En la guerra, todos deben ser muy rápidos para enterarnos de los planes sino queremos que nos descubran los decepticones.

-¿En serio? ¿Me enseñaras cómo hacerlo?

-Querrás decir, ¿nos enseñaras?- lo corrigió Carlos.

-Sólo sino vas a hacer trampa en tus tareas….. excepto a los Decepticons, claro uu- dijo Jetfyre mirando las estrellitas en los ojos de los chicos- Pídanlo a Hotshot, Blaster, Wisker y Briareos. Ellos te lo enseñaran.

-¡Qué bien! ¡¡Gracias!!

Un significativo pero ligero cabeceo de Jetfyre les indicó a los niños que tenían el permiso.

-Listo- Wisker le devolvió el dispositivo- Ahora quiero que empieces por el principio.

-Al parecer Megatrón y los suyos han creado un arma masiva que tiene la forma de un monstruo llamado Sorcerer. Los niños y Hotshot estaban en la playa cuando Sorcerer atacó. Todo era una trampa para destruirnos y nos costó mucho trabajo y una pequeña ayuda por parte de los niños, Prime pudo destruir a Sorcerer- ahí los nuevos autobots lo miraron con asombro y respeto, pero los niños se sentían cohibidos- Pero la victoria resultó amarga. Optimus se sacrificó para destruir al monstruo.

-Pero hace unas pocas horas lo vimos vivo…- empezó Blacker.

-No la encontramos hasta 5 días después. Al parecer la explosión le afectó la chispa.

-Wow, wow… ¿qué tipo de explosión era?- Sakara alzó una mano.

-Un…. ¿qué?- preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Energón. ¿Porqué?- le contestó Jetfyre.

-Es que no solo ví energón, también ví un pequeño cristal negro incrustado en el pecho.

-¿Un cristal negro?- inquirió Wisker.

-Uno que desprendía rayitos azules. Pero no puedo estar segura hasta haber investigado.

-Yo te puedo llevarte- se ofreció Rad ya que estaba impaciente por buscar más pruebas.

-Yo también-Hotshot se puso al lado de Rad- Nosotros también tuvimos contacto con Sorcerer.

-¿Usted también?-Sakara puso sus manos en jarra- Cylon revísalo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no revisas el lugar en vez de nosotros?- Hotshot retrocedió cuando Cylon extendió sus garras hacia él.

Cylon se volvió hacia su capitana.

-Tiene un punto- la fría e inexpresiva voz del medico hizo estremecer a los niños.

-Quizás deberíamos buscar el punto cero- Wisker se rascó la barbilla.

Cylon dejó caer ambos brazos obviamente decepcionado.

-Todo por un maldito cristal- gruñó.

-Yo te puedo dar la información que necesitas- Alerta Roja puso una mano en el hombro de Cylon.

-¿En serio? Pásame los datos.

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere salir a pasear?- Wisker se transformó en modo vehiculo.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, pero se detuvieron a seis metros.

-Necesitamos a alguien más que conozcan todo el territorio- Hotshot movio los espejos de las puertas hasta detenerse en los niños.

-Que lo hagan los niños. Yo necesito recargar- Jetfyre se sentó en una de las sillas gigantes.

-Y viejo para seguirnos- murmuró Glitcher. Sakara no pudo evitar una risita.

-¿¡Qué dijiste?!

-Me oyó- contestó arrogantemente.

-¡Repítamelo!

-Con mucho gusto-resaltó cada palabra con disfrute- V-i-e-j-o. Viejo.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Con que fuiste tú la que me cuestionaste mis órdenes! Te voy a…-sale corriendo al ver que Glitcher se escapaba.

-Estos dos nunca cambian ¬.¬- Wisker sacudió la cabeza.

-Y a esta edad….- murmuró Korso recibiendo una llave salida de la nada en la cabeza- ¡Auch!

-Parece que a nadie le gusta que le llamen viejo- susurró Fred a los otros.

-Parece que no-Rad tenía una gota rodando por su cabeza.

-Parece que esto significa cuestionar sus capacidades de guerrero- supuso Carlos.

-Probablemente- Alexis se divertía viendo como Jetfyre cazaba a Glitcher.

-Bien, ¿salimos?- Briareos descruzó los brazos.

-¡Oh!... sí síganme- Rad iba hacia la puerta principal cuando Wisker lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no te subes?- Wisker se había transformado y abrió la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro?- una vez se había subido con sus amigos en la cabina de Optimus, pero subir en un transformer desconocido y además uno de los cuatro Shitennou's era completamente nuevo.

-Claro, además serás nuestros guías.

Rad se ruborizó débilmente. No sabia cómo era Wisker ni sabia como agradarlo. Carlos y Fred habían escogido a Blaster, Bill se subió en Sakara, sorprendentemente Briareos invitó a Alexis quien aceptó. Ya estaban acercando a la salida cuando….

-¡Espérenme!- glitcher venía tan rápido que por detrás las llantas había un caminito de fuego y detrás lo seguía Jetfyre-¡Quítense del camino!

Los demás se hicieron a un lado. Pero Jetfyre usando los propulsores se le adelantó rápidamente y llegó a la salida. Luego lo apagó y puso una posición orgullosa.

-¿Quién es el viejo ahora?- Jetfyre puso las manos en la cadera.

-Grrr- un gruñido gutural salio de la garganta de Glitcher.

-Parece una vieja pareja de recién casados- se burló Fred tratando de ver a Jetfyre por la ventana- Eh, ¿lo dije en voz alta?- se ocultó al sentir las miradas asesinas de ellos.

Las risas y las burlas no se hicieron esperar. Jetfyre con el orgullo machacado trató de retirar de esta vergonzosa situación con dignidad.

-Los casados se divorcian.

Glitcher se volvió hacia su capitana quien no paraba de reír al igual que Wisker.

-¿Puedo matarlo? ¬¬

-Después de esto UuU

-No sabía que se pelearan de esta forma- murmuró Alexis.

-Te sorprenderías- le contestó Briareos.

-Al menos lo intenté- Glitcher se transformó pero antes de arrancar unas pequeñas explosiones se oyó al fondo- Caray, ahora sí estoy en problemas OoOUUU.

-¡¡GLITCHER!!- el grito iracundo de Jetfyre se escuchó en toda la base.

Un borrón azul medianoche desapareció en el horizonte. Los demás quedaron viendo con ojos de puntitos.

-Voy a tener que tener unas palabras con ella- suspiró Sakara.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?-inquirió Prowl por medio de la transmisión.

-Cállate ù.ú- le contestó de mal talante la fembot-gata.

-Esta hembra está completamente loca- refunfuñó Prowl- No sé porqué lo trajiste si sabías que iba a causar problemas con Jetfyre.

-Por si no la has notado ella es la mejor en hackear los sistemas y puede camuflar a la perfección.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

Llegaron al destruido lugar. Era una suerte que sólo los chicos conocieran el solitario lugar casi desconocido, de lo contrario habría gente como el FBI, la NASA, la prensa, investigando todo el lío.

-Bien, es hora de trabajar- dijo Korso frotando las manos y observando la playa casi fantasma.

Sin embargo, trabajar, lo que se dice trabajar, no había nada, pero como estaba destruido…. Los gemelos y Wisker se distrajeron con el mar y el atardecer, mientras Sakara era la única que buscaba pistas junto con Rad y Fred. Korso charlaba animadamente con Briareos y Alexis sobre las conchas, animales marinos y el hermoso atardecer, cuando Sakara lo llamó.

-¿Sí mi gloriosa capitana que llega en el peor momento? ¬¬U- contestó chorreando sarcasmo.

-Cuida este tono soldado. Quiero que investigues los alrededores para ver qué tan lejos llegó la explosión. Ve con Cylon y Prowl.

-Iré con ustedes- al ver que Sakara iba a protestar, el rubio añadió:- Nosotros somos los únicos que conocemos el lugar.

-Está bien- gruñó- Pero sólo tú.

-¡Bien!

Rad corrió al encuentro de los tres.

-Wow, eres el primero en convencer a Sakara sin tener que explicar mucho- Prowl torció la cabeza de una manera que le recordó a los perros cuando escuchaban un ruido extraño.

Korso lo levantó y lo puso en su hombro.

-Es para recorrer más rápido el terreno sin que la bruja no nos dé más trabajo…

-¡Te oí! ò.ó

-Vamos antes de que nos dé algo extra- Prowl empujó suavemente a Korso.

Después de algunos minutos, Cylon se detuvo. Los otros casi chocan contra él.

-Hey, ¿Por qué te detuviste?

-Hasta aquí llega el rastro de la explosión. La distancia es de dos kilómetros a la redonda- guardó el extraño aparatito.

-Y hablando de esto, ¿Dónde estamos?- Korso no reconoció ninguno que le pareciera familiar.

-No sé. Habría dado la vuelta al Vesubio- el sarcasmo era evidente en el tono de Prowl.

-¿Conoces este lugar?- la fría voz de Cylon desvió la atención del pelirrubio.

-Sí, conozco este sitio. Korso, ¿me puedes bajarme por favor?

-Seguro- puso suavemente al humano en el suelo.

El humano desapareció entre la alta maleza, pero sus brazos volvieron a reaparecer al cabo de unos instantes.

-Es por aquí, vamos-y volvió a desaparecer nuevamente en la maleza.

Ni bien los autobots dieron cinco pasos, un grito cortó el aire.

-Hey, ¿dónde estas?- Prowl tanteó cuidadosamente el suelo con sus manos.

-Rad, ¿estás en algún lado?- Korso trató de "peinar" las ásperas malezas.

-¡Aquí!- la voz del muchacho se oía muy lejana.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Lo encontré!- Cylon removió las piedras mientras los otros se arrodillaban a su lado.

-¿Cómo te metiste ahí?

-Hey, chico ¿te encuentras bien?-Prowl localizó al chico atrapado a cinco metros en un hueco muy estrecho que ni una mano gigante cabría ahí.

-¡Acabo de caer en este bendito hueco! ¡Alguien sácame de aquí!

-Ya vamos, sólo espera un poco- Prowl sacó una pesada cuerda con un gancho y lo dejó caer por el hueco- ¡Agarra esto!

Pero el rubio no lo escuchaba ni lo estaba mirando. Una extraña sustancia negra de apariencia viscosa (al estilo de Venom en Spiderman 3) se arrastraba sin el menor ruido hacia él. Ahora estaba a seis metros de él. Pero no era cualquier sustancia que él haya visto. La sustancia negra saltaba como una serpiente y trepaba como una araña deforme por las paredes como un extraño y horrible depredador.

Tres metros.

El brillo y la forma de moverse lo atraía. No oyó los gritos de los nuevos autobots.

Dos metros.

Pudo apreciar los pequeños relámpagos azules que brotaban de aquella cosa viscosa.

Un metro.

La sustancia se elevó amenazadoramente quedando a la misma altura y un frío lo invadió. Una presión en el pecho y sintió que sus pies abandonaban el suelo.

Lo sacaban de aquí. Colores oscuros pasaban a sus ojos. De pronto parecía que se hubiera quedado sordo porque a su alrededor se escuchaba un silencio aterrador.

El rubio se sacudió la cabeza como si se despertara de un sueño muy pesado. Miró a los ópticos de quien lo había salvado: Prowl. Rad no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Había algo allá abajo- la voz le salio temblorosa.

Cylon se agachó rápidamente activando las luces de sus ópticos a través del túnel, pero no vió nada.

-Sea lo que sea ha desaparecido- murmuró volviendo a levantarse.

La mano de Cylon en el pie derecho lo hizo reaccionar. Algo negro y viscoso colgaba del pie.

-¿Qué es esto?-Korso hizo una mueca de asco cuando la extraña sustancia hizo un ruido gutural al ser despegado del pie.

Cylon lo metió en un enorme frasco que había sacado del brazo izquierdo.

-Jamás pensé hallarlo aquí- el tono del científico era mortalmente serio y preocupado.

-¿Esto es malo?- Rad y Prowl presentían que esto no le iba a gustar.

-Sí, es muy malo- Cylon alzó el frasco para que todos lo pudieran verlo- Esta sustancia es muy rara y se le conoce como Angalmois. Sólo se encuentra en Cybertron, Code B, Junkion… la Matrix de los Autobots- Korso y Prowl abrieron más los ópticos- y en la historia de Cybertron… también dentro de Unicrón.

Un tenso silencio de muerte se apoderó de los cuatro.

-Disculpen, pero…. ¿Quién es Unicrón?

-¿No lo sabes?- Korso estaba incrédulo.

Rad sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nadie me dijo.

-Es un dios transformer, pero no es Autobot ni Decepticón. Es un dios maligno que devora planetas y es tan grande y poderoso que ningún arma lo puede vencer-relató Prowl- El único que puede derrotarlo es nuestro dios Primus.

-Vaya… ¿pero esto qué tiene que ver con esto?- preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Que…- Cylon trató de buscar una explicación más sencilla- Hay dos tipos de angalmois: uno que proviene de la Matrix que es benigno, y el otro que es maligno viene de la chispa y la personalidad de Unicrón. Esto es negro y es maligno. El bueno es azul casi blanco. Si el angalmois negro llegara a tocar a un transformer, en este caso, un autobot, éste sufriría una transformación extrema de la chispa. En pocas palabras: reprogramación.

Prowl y Korso se estremecieron, menos Cylon y Rad.

-El angalmois maligno aumenta muchísimo las habilidades físicas tanto como mental, pero lentamente consume su programación y la capacidad de expresar sus emociones-finalizó el científico guardando el frasquito en el brazo izquierdo.

-Esto es muy malo- Rad tragó saliva.

-Sí, y más cuando esta cosa está aquí. Infecta a todos los seres vivos y le corrompen su personalidad para siempre.

-¿Cómo que para siempre?- inquirió Korso asustado.

-La única forma de revertirlo es con el Zodiac.

-Creí que era un leyenda…-Prowl torció la cabeza.

-No, no lo es. Lo tiene Gigelf.

-¿Hay más de esto Rad?- Korso se volvió hacia el ser humano.

-Sí parecía un río negro.

-Lo que me temía-Prowl sacó unas pequeñas esferas azules- Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Vamos a tener que marcar los lugares con el angalmois infectado.

-Prefiero acción, no un trabajo de escritorio- refunfuñó Korso cruzando de brazos firmemente.

-No seas perezoso y ayúdennos con esto.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Rad palpó la pierna del policía autobot para llamar la atención.

-¿Ves? Deberías seguir el ejemplo de él ¬v¬. Anda, por lo menos tenemos ayuda extra.

-Cuando más rápido acabemos podrás volver a la acción- se burló Cylon.

Korso sólo gruñó.


	4. 4 La trampa

4

**¡¡Holaaa!! Más que nada deseo pedir disculpas por el tiempo que ha pasado para ser exacto casi cinco meses porque nos mudamos dos veces; en la primera que parecía una mansión era temporal……**

**Optimus: -Pero no estaba terminada, y casi te mueres debido a los malos olores, falta de inspiración, villancicos a punto de desquiciarnos, aburrimiento y un eterno paseo por las casas en alquiler u.u**

**Warthog Flammarión: -Sí lo sé TT… pero al menos me divertí escribiendo con Alexis…u coscorrón por parte de Optimus) y ahí es donde casi perdí mi inspiración para terminar estos capítulos porque papeles, computadora, todo estaba enterrada bajo toneladas de cajas. Si al menos me hubiera comprado un portátil TT…. **

**Y en la segunda nos mudamos a otra, pero aunque ya nos instalamos no tuve Internet por otros tres meses, ¡¡fue una pesadilla!! Tuve que conformarme con hacer aviones, pintando, escribiendo…. **

**Optimus: Y dejaste de lado la historia, ¿Cuándo lo terminarás? Ò.Ó**

**Warthog Flammarión: YY**

**Optimus: ¿Mmmm? Te estoy esperando ¬¬**

**Warthog Flammarión: TT Lo siento… pero mi mamá tuvo la culpa!**

**Tavata: ¿Verdad que son caros? ¡Pero al menos son hermosos! Sí, he heredado el buen gusto de mi tío Roberto. Y no, no te lo quité a Optimus pero el ha estado divertiendo con Alexis en mis fanfiction nn (recibo un coscorrón por parte del líder autobot con un extraño rubor en la cara/ -¡Malvado! Recibo una mirada de pistola- Está bien me callo.) Hablando de esto he estado pensando en darle un holoforma a Optimus, o sea su forma humana pero esto será después y te aseguro que te va a salirte sangre por la nariz como a mi n-n. Chao!!**

**Optimus: u/uUUUUU Te odio**

**4. La trampa**

-Bien, al parecer Prime está en este lugar- Megatrón señaló un punto entre los árboles.

-¿Sugieres que hagamos un acercamiento a Prime?- se aventuró Demolisher. Hey, ¿de dónde salió esta idea? pensó. Ya podía sentir la dura e inquisidora mirada de todos sobre él.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos dé una paliza?- lo recriminó Starcream cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?

-Era sólo una idea- se defendió bajando la mirada.

-Sí, una idea loca y descabellada.

-Tienes dos tuercas flojas, las otras las perdiste- Cyclonus sacudió la cabeza aun escéptico.

-Pues que vaya Demolisher porque yo no pienso ir. Después de todo fue él que lo sugirió- añadió Starcream al ver que Megatrón se le iba a echar encima.

Las miradas de todos volvieron a posar sobre Demolisher. Una gota rodó detrás de la cabeza al ver las amplias sonrisas de tiburón.

¿Porqué a mí? O.OUU!! ¡Es tu culpa tonto por abrir tu bocota! T.T se regañó a sí mismo por aquella idea ingeniosa y a la vez suicida.

4:10

Se detuvo frente a un ecuestre (para los que no saben lo que es, es un jinete montado a caballo) pero en realidad no lo miraba. Trató de recordar quién era, pero su memoria estaba en blanco. Soltó un gruñido de frustración. Se sentó pensado en lo que iba a hacer… cuando un ruido lo alertó de una posible intrusión.

Aquel ruido no era típico de la ciudad destruida. No se parecía en nada a los láseres, la caída de alguna roca o el chisporroteo del fuego en alguna parte. Prestó más atención. Era un fuerte ruido metálico muy familiar. Entonces lo recordó. Era idéntico al ruido que hacían los otros mechas que peleó hacia un rato. Tal vez lo estaban buscando para la revancha. Con el máximo sigilo se adentró en la ciudad siguiendo aquel extraño ruido.

Protegido por el humo y la altura pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado. Pero no eran los mismos que había visto. A unos diez metros se encontraban cuatro transformers. A juzgar por los gestos de las caras, parecían estar discutiendo algo. Activó sus sensibles transistores (¡yo quiero tener uno de éstos!) y escuchó lo que decían:

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y si me hace pedazos como lo hizo con los otros?!- gritaba un transformer amarillo con unos largos tubos aposentados en los hombros.

-Solo será una conversación, vamos gallinita- se burló un transformer blanco y rojo con alas a ambos lados.

-No lo soy- protestó éste.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?- otro transformer gris con cabeza de cono.

-Si es tan fácil, ¿porqué no lo hacen ustedes?

-¡Fue idea tuya!- le recriminó El transformer de alas.

-Ah, sí claro- musitó-Pero… es el máximo rival de Megatrón…

-No te atacara a menos que le robaras la Matrix a Prime- el de cabeza de cono se burló socarronamente mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-Esto no me ayuda TT

-No te preocupes, estaremos cerca- le consoló un transformer negro verdoso con hélice en su espalda- Le harás una visita, le atraerás a nuestra trampa y listo.

-Si Prime nos ve, no salimos vivos ¬¬#- gruñó molesto el transformer amarillo.

Un brevísimo silencio surgió entre ellos. Porque sabían que el amarillo tenía razón.

-Bien, empecemos con el plan.

El transformer amarillo no se movió.

-Oh, sí muy sencillo ¿y si me manda al diablo por no decir que yo soy un Decepticón?

-Oh, vamos, no seas pesimista y llámalo- dijo el de las alas que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-De lo contrario Megatrón te dará una paliza- replicó el de la cabeza de cono.

-No sé cuál es peor TwT

-Búscalo o yo te daré la paliza por los dos ¬¬

-¿Y cómo lo busco?

-Le llamas diciendo que vas a retar 9.9

-Me las pagaran- refunfuñó el transformer añil adentrando entre las ruinas próximas al bosque- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlo en medio de esta maldita ciudad?

Así que iban a hacerle una visita a él. Bien, él mismo se encargaría de hacerle una visita muy agradable. Sigilosamente se sumergió en las profundidades de las ruinas. Trepando entre las ruinas siguiendo a aquel robot amarillo que no paraba de maldecir en cybertroniano: Buscaré a tu enemigo apenas amanezca. Qué bien. Buscaré en esta ciudad del demonio a tu condenado prisionero

Optimus examinó cuidadosamente el lugar e ideando rápidamente las estrategias contra sus enemigos. Bajó lentamente y agarró un poste caído mientras el otro revisaba los edificios con su detector. Tocó el hombro haciéndolo gritar y dando vuelta rápidamente. Tuvo que esquivar los disparos y romper un brazo. Demolisher gritó de dolor y agarró el brazo dañado. La mirada de él era terror, miedo, sorpresa contra furia, crueldad, sadismo y una alegría enferma… de un golpe lo derribó sin ningún esfuerzo con el poste. El golpe había sido muy fuerte ya que éste salio disparado por los aires y estrellando contra unas rocas. El ruido había sido bastante fuerte ya que los otros estaban llegando. Optimus saltó hacia atrás ocultando detrás de unas rocas. Oyó a los compañeros levantando al transformer caído.

-Caramba, pero ¿es que nunca te fijas por donde vas Demolisher?- se burló el de cabeza de cono.

-¡No me caí, sólo me atacó! o#- protestó el que se llamaba Demolisher.

Un fuerte ruido metálico se escuchó a la izquierda haciendo sobresaltar a los cuatros.

-Esta ciudad está maldita O.O- murmuró Cyclonus.

-Sólo es el maldito viento ¬¬U- una gotita rodó por la cabeza de Starcream.

-O es algún humano que sobrevivió o es Prime- Trusth escudriñó en la oscuridad de los edificios, pero no encontró ninguno.

Lo dicho por Trusth no ayudó en lo absoluto a los otros. Sabían que se enfrentaban a un guerrero muy experimentado con una nueva personalidad. Optimus era considerado un trofeo de guerra muy codiciado por los Decepticons incluyendo a Jetfyre. Odiaban al líder autobot y preferían torturarlo antes de matarlo por todos los problemas que había ocasionado. Atrapar a un héroe legendario no es tarea fácil. Optimus era conocido por todos como un poderoso guerrero pero lo que hacia único era que él amaba la guerra como los Decepticón. No era para morir de la risa, especialmente cuando te hace pedazos.

-Rápido formemos un círculo- sugirió Starcream.

Sin embargo por más cuidadoso que fueran, una sombra atacó con rapidez empujando a Starcream y Cyclonus al suelo.

-Ouch…. Esto me dolió –Starcream se levantó penosamente y su mano derecha fue a buscar la espada en el hombro izquierdo pero no lo encontró.- ¿Dónde…?

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que el ala donde portaba su espada estaba rota.

Trusth y Demolisher fueron barridos por la sombra que lo atacaba por segunda vez. Fue tan rápido que ellos no lo vieron venir.

-¿Qué pasó? . - Trusth sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo por quitar las estrellas de colores bailaban en sus ópticos. Luego vió su arma a pocos metros de él.

-Espero que hayas traído las municiones- exclamó al ver unos ópticos rojos que bri-

llaban en la oscuridad.

-Creí que tú lo habías traído- contestó Cyclonus retrocediendo.

-¿¡Fuiste tan tonto que dejaste las municiones allá!?- lo reprendió con un golpe en el pecho haciéndolo caer.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Robamos unos energones para explotarle en la cara?- Starcream se sentía vulnerable sin su espada a pesar de poseer los dos cañones, Optimus era pura artillería pesada.

Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando una lluvia de láseres que parecía venir de todas partes lo confundieron aún más.

-¡Tenemos que protegernos!- gritó Starcream buscando frenéticamente un refugio mientras esquivaba la lluvia de láseres.

-¡No sin mi pistola!- protestó Trusth tratando de llegar a donde estaba el rifle.

-¡Pues agarra el arma tarado!

Tratando de esquivar las miles de ráfagas rojas, los Decepticons corrieron a ocul-

tarse detrás de unas rocas. Sólo que Demolisher tan torpe como siempre tropezó y cayó al suelo. Una fuerte mano negra atenazó el pie del soldado y lo torció. Un grito de dolor atravesó la semidestruida ciudad. Sin piedad, comenzó a arrastrar hacia los edificios.

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡AYUDENME!!- Demolisher trataba infructuosamente de clavar los dedos en el suelo como garras, pero el dolor se lo impedía- ¡¡ME LO PROMETIERON!! ¡¡NNOOOOOOOO!!

Inmediatamente la voz se perdió al ser devorada 'literalmente' por la oscuridad de las ruinas.

-Carajo…. yo me largo de aquí- acobardado Starcream retrocedió lentamente.

-No podemos. Megatrón nos ordenó traer a Prime vivo- le recordó Trusth.

-Prefiero que Megatrón me dé una paliza a que me mate Prime.

-Vamos, busquemos un lugar amplio- Trusth se transformó y voló.

- ¿Y Demolisher?- Cyclonus observó el lugar donde su camarada había caído.

-No podemos hacer nada por él- Starcream también se transformó y despegó.

-Eh, ¿a dónde vas?

-¡Pregunta menos, corre más!

-¡Maldición!- Refunfuñando echo un ultimo vistazo e hizo lo mismo que los otros y se marchó- Lo siento- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué sugieres?- inquirió Starcream a Thrust.

-Necesitamos un lugar con menos obstáculos, ustedes traten de distraerlo, yo trataré de de disparar en el pecho con el Ang… energón negro- Thrust se maldijo mentalmente por casi soltar la sopa.

Starcream lo miró sospechosamente, Sabia que iba a decir algo con la palabra 'Ang…' en vez de energón.

-Starcream busca el lugar apropiado, nosotros vamos a atraerlo. Y hazlo rápido. Ya vieron de lo que es capaz.

Así lo hizo mientras Thrust y Cyclonus no sólo se preparaban a atraerlo también se proponían a buscar lo que quedaba de Demolisher. Sin embargo Cyclonus no tenia ganas de ir allá como carnada. Y Starcream no estaba muy feliz que digamos. (Starcream: odio que me dejes solo con este monstruo y además ¿cómo voy a buscar un lugar en tan poco tiempo? ¬¬#/Warthog: No por nada Megatrón te nombró segundo al mando, así que quéjate todo lo que quieras infeliz u.u/ Starcream: Te odio, ya lo veras, le contare a tu mamá/Warthog: Chantajista de primera ¬¬#)

Cuando llegaron al destino no pudieron encontrar al ex-autobot por ningún lado.

-No veo a Prime-Cyclonus no dejaba de mirar a todos lados. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Qué sorpresa- ironizó Trusth.

De pronto Cyclonus dio un pequeño salto y sacando los rifles se dio la vuelta.

-¿Sentiste esto?

-¿Sentir qué?

-Esto. Como si alguien nos espiara.

-Esto vas a desear si nos descubre ¬¬

_-Aquí, Starcream. Encontré el lugar perfecto _

(Warthog: ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!/ Starcream: u/uU……)

-Perfecto. Ya traeremos a Prime en algunos nanociclos.

_-Y Trusth, esto no me gusta nada. Si me muero por culpa tuya tenlo por seguro que no vivirás para contarlo. _

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

_-¡Anda!¡Qué miedo voy a tener! ¬¬#_

-Hagamos esto rápido y nos marchamos- sugirió nerviosamente Cyclonus.

Pero el estratega sabía que no iba a poder capturarlo a un héroe legendario con unos decepticones cobardes. Y mucho menos hoy. Necesitaba mucha astucia, destreza y una buena dosis de sedantes.

Un ruido a alta velocidad hizo sobresaltar a los dos.

-¿Qué diab…?

-_¿Qué fue esto?_- preguntó un curioso Starcream por el radiorreceptor.

-Este lugar no me gusta- comunicó Cyclonus a Starcream mientras sus rifles temblaban incontroladamente.

Otro ruido en la oscuridad hizo que apuntaran las armas hacia la izquierda sin dejar de retroceder.

-Sí, este lugar es muy extraño como para morir de miedo- concordó el estratega.

_-Mejor se apuran, yo no voy a quedarme todo el día con un loco autobot_-Starcream cortó la señal.

-No estoy bromeando. Si algo raro pasa, me devuelvo a Cybertron.

Vaya par de cobardes que me tocaron pensó Trusth aguantando las ganas de dejar lo a los dos con Prime. Presionó unos comandos en su brazo izquierdo sin que Cyclonus lo viera. Sus ópticos sonrieron con satisfacción al ver su respuesta.

-Bien veamos, yo lo provocaré y cuando salga, lo obligaremos a correr tras nosotros y entre Starcream lo rodeamos, lo atrapamos, yo lo disparare y asunto terminado.

-¿Y cómo lo convenceremos? ¿Le ofrecemos energón?

- Nosotros somos la presa ¬¬

-…Oh… ooU

-¡Eh, Prime! ¡Te desafiamos a una batalla! A menos que tengas miedo- gritó Trusth al silencio.

Por algunos largos minutos el silencio reinó hasta que una profunda y helada voz le contestó:

-Aunque acepto el desafío, no tengo ni idea quien es Prime.

Aunque no podían verlo debido a la oscuridad, sí pudieron ver sus ópticos indicando que estaba casi encima de ellos.

-Si nos vences, seremos tus esclavos-Cyclonus miró a Trusth como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco-Y si no, tu serás nuestro prisionero. Pero primero tendrás que atraparnos primero.

-Muy bien-contestó divertido.

Y se transformaron a tiempo que unos láseres impactó en el mismo lugar si ellos no se hubieran quitado del medio.

Cyclonus se atrevió a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. Efectivamente Optimus lo perseguía a una velocidad asombrosa.

-¡Funcionó!

-Lo sé-Trusth esperaba que el plan funcionara, pero quería que ninguno de los dos se enterarán del verdadero plan.

En lo alto le esperaba un impaciente Starcream que se puso en marcha al ver a Optimus persiguiendo a los dos. Hasta ahora todo iba bien. Se preparó para recibir las instrucciones del estratega.

-Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?-Cyclonus tuvo que volar más alto para esquivar un láser del ex-autobot.

-¡Ustedes disparen mientras yo trataré de dispararlo en el pecho!- ordenó Trusth.

Starcream y Cyclonus obedecieron sin un segundo pensamiento. Optimus se protegió con sus extrañas alas negras que sirvieron como un enorme escudo sin sufrir el más mínimo daño.

Trusth miró a Starcream y Cyclonus quienes no dejaban de disparar tratando de hacer un agujero en las plumas de titanio negro, disimuladamente presionó el comando enviando sus respuestas y habiendo terminado se decidió arriesgar a acercarse más de lo necesario. Disparó al ver que las alas se abrían pero soltó un gruñido de frustración al ver que Optimus pudo esquivarlo por un pelo el disparo. En este momento Optimus agarró un cable y lo enrolló en el pie de Starcream. Casi histérico no dudó en disparar en el pecho al fin desprotegido junto con Cyclonus. Pero la victoria les duró poco. Optimus quedó aturdido por unos segundos y jaló a Starcream a estrellar contra el suelo con fuerza. Cyclonus embistió a Optimus cuando vió que lo iba a estrangularlo y disparó unas poderosas granadas que hizo volar varios edificios más. Sin embargo para su horror, Optimus apareció lentamente de las llamas que ahora lamían las calles.

-¡Este monstruo es realmente poderoso!- exclamó Cyclonus escéptico.

Starcream y Cyclonus se vieron obligados a volar para mantenerse lejos del alcance.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo piensas atraparnos?- se burló Cyclonus.

-¡Idiota!- lo reprendió Starcream. Porque inconcientemente el tonto le había pasado un dato. Sabía que Optimus podía volar gracias a las alas.

En efecto, sucedió. Optimus extendió sus extrañas alas y en un santiamén ya estaba frente a Cyclonus, cara a cara. Starcream no pudo articular alguna palabra. De un solo golpe derribó a Cyclonus perdiendo la hélice. Luego miró a Starcream con una felicidad retorcida. El segundo se estremeció al darse cuenta de la espantosa realidad: el viejo Optimus que ha conocido por millares de años había muerto. El nuevo Optimus parecía demoníaco y casi espantoso.

-Ahora….- susurró Trusth se aprovechó para tirar al segundo al mando en el ala. Starcream aulló de dolor pero eso fue necesario para halar el cable y tirar hacia Optimus.

Optimus golpeó el cable haciéndolo a un lado, Trusth se aprovechó del descuido para disparar en el pecho con el Angalmois. Una luz verde rodeó al transformer seguido de un quejido de dolor. La luz desapareció y pudieron ver a un Optimus abrazando a sí mismo. En el pecho desgarrado brillaba una luz blanca. La chispa.

-¿Qu…qué pasó?- tartamudeó Starcream.

Un flash gris pasó a su lado.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡A por él!

Entre ellos atacaron con los rifles, listas.

Pero el ex-autobot no se iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Agarró a Trusth por el cuello y lo lanzó contra Starcream. Pero Thrust había logrado lo que quería: infectar la chispa con el angalmois. Se escuchó un rugido de dolor por todo el lugar desierto luego un cuerpo estrellando con enorme fuerza. Pasaron unos instantes de silencio hasta que Optimus comenzó a mover.

-¿Estamos muertos? -inquirió Starcream.

-¡No, pero nosotros lo estaremos sino nos movemos!- Trusth empujó de un codazo a Starcream quien estaba encima.

Optimus se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y sacudió la tierra acumulada y miró a sus alrededores. No se iba a rendir sin luchar. Pero sus sistemas internos le advertían que estaba perdiendo energón en un 30 rápidamente. Así pues odiaba retirarse pero era necesario, sino quería ser esclavo.

-Me vengaré… ya lo creo que sí…

Y retirando silenciosamente se perdió en algún lugar de la ciudad.


	5. 5 El destino del héroe

6

**6. Oblivión**

Los descubrimientos sobre Optimus Prime fueron asombrosos. Y comprendieron que tratar de controlar a un titán no era tarea fácil. Descubrieron que la chispa de Optimus era el triple que la de un autobot normal, de ahí de que era tan fuerte, aunque estuviera bajo en energón. Un extraño cristal casi transparente dentro de la chispa era la otra fuente de poder. Incuso Trusth nunca había visto algo así, pero se decepcionó al tratar de remover el cristal de la chispa y tuvo que dejarlo así. La chispa de Prime era más poderosa que la de Megatrón, al igual que la armadura era difícil de romper. La anatomía de Prime estaba diseñada para fuerza, resistencia y velocidad. Creado para ser el perfecto guerrero.

Trusth se dedicó a la tarea de borrar la memoria (sólo que él guardó una copia para sí mismo) y rebajar la energía de la chispa de Prime a un40 por ciento para ser más fácil de controlarlo, aunque tarde o temprano el aro de contención no duraría para siempre.

Los planes de Megatrón referentes a Optimus Prime no se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente. Después de todo, la chispa era complicada de manipular. Megatrón esperó con paciencia hasta que Trusth acabó con sus labores. Le produjo un inmenso placer al ver que Prime se contorsionaba de dolor al sentir sus memorias siendo borradas dolorosamente. Trusth le hablaba de cerca de una distancia prudente que sus amigos lo habían traicionado y lo abandonaron. Optimus se retorció dentro del tanque en un intento por aferrar a los recuerdos pero fue en vano. Aunque una pequeña parte de él decía que era incorrecta, que sus amigos jamás lo abandonarían.

-Olvídalo; ellos no valen la pena, pero tú sí…- susurró trusth envenenándolo con sus palabras-Debes vengar a los que te hicieron sufrir… déjate llevar…

Sus mente quedó en blanco sin recuerdos seguido de un intolerable dolor en los circuitos de la cabeza.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!- el grito de Prime se escuchó por toda la base.

Megatrón sonrió sastifecho. Pero lo que no contó fue que en un arrebato de locura, Optimus se soltó de los amarres, rompió el cristal con uno de sus puños y sus poderosas manos fueron a parar en el cuello de Trusth, ahorcándolo. Megatrón corrió hacia la computadora y presionó el programa. El resultado fue instantáneo. Optimus sufrió un electroshock que rodeó su cuerpo y cayó insconciente. Se volvió hacia el estratega.

Trusth señaló su garganta sin hablar. El líder comprendió que Optimus le había roto sus cuerdas vocales.

-Creo que te pasaste de la raya- dijo Megatrón mirando el cuerpo inerte de su antiguo rival.

Qué va. El desgraciado se lo merecía, pensó Trusth.


	6. 6 Oblivión

6

**6. Oblivión**

Los descubrimientos sobre Optimus Prime fueron asombrosos. Y comprendieron que tratar de controlar a un titán no era tarea fácil. Descubrieron que la chispa de Optimus era el triple que la de un autobot normal, de ahí de que era tan fuerte, aunque estuviera bajo en energón. Un extraño cristal casi transparente dentro de la chispa era la otra fuente de poder. Incuso Trusth nunca había visto algo así, pero se decepcionó al tratar de remover el cristal de la chispa y tuvo que dejarlo así. La chispa de Prime era más poderosa que la de Megatrón, al igual que la armadura era difícil de romper. La anatomía de Prime estaba diseñada para fuerza, resistencia y velocidad. Creado para ser el perfecto guerrero.

Trusth se dedicó a la tarea de borrar la memoria (sólo que él guardó una copia para sí mismo) y rebajar la energía de la chispa de Prime a un40 por ciento para ser más fácil de controlarlo, aunque tarde o temprano el aro de contención no duraría para siempre.

Los planes de Megatrón referentes a Optimus Prime no se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente. Después de todo, la chispa era complicada de manipular. Megatrón esperó con paciencia hasta que Trusth acabó con sus labores. Le produjo un inmenso placer al ver que Prime se contorsionaba de dolor al sentir sus memorias siendo borradas dolorosamente. Trusth le hablaba de cerca de una distancia prudente que sus amigos lo habían traicionado y lo abandonaron. Optimus se retorció dentro del tanque en un intento por aferrar a los recuerdos pero fue en vano. Aunque una pequeña parte de él decía que era incorrecta, que sus amigos jamás lo abandonarían.

-Olvídalo; ellos no valen la pena, pero tú sí…- susurró trusth envenenándolo con sus palabras-Debes vengar a los que te hicieron sufrir… déjate llevar…

Sus mente quedó en blanco sin recuerdos seguido de un intolerable dolor en los circuitos de la cabeza.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!- el grito de Prime se escuchó por toda la base.

Megatrón sonrió sastifecho. Pero lo que no contó fue que en un arrebato de locura, Optimus se soltó de los amarres, rompió el cristal con uno de sus puños y sus poderosas manos fueron a parar en el cuello de Trusth, ahorcándolo. Megatrón corrió hacia la computadora y presionó el programa. El resultado fue instantáneo. Optimus sufrió un electroshock que rodeó su cuerpo y cayó insconciente. Se volvió hacia el estratega.

Trusth señaló su garganta sin hablar. El líder comprendió que Optimus le había roto sus cuerdas vocales.

-Creo que te pasaste de la raya- dijo Megatrón mirando el cuerpo inerte de su antiguo rival.

Qué va. El desgraciado se lo merecía, pensó Trusth.

El estratega puso sus manos en las insignias de Autobot que estaban en los hombros de Prime.

-¿Mi señor?-preguntó Trusth impaciente por arrancar las insignias que tanto lo odiaba.

Megatrón continuó en silencio unos instantes más.

-No hasta que él esté en línea-Megatrón deseó ver la expresión de Prime cuando rasgara las insignias Autobot y reemplazadas por las suyas.

Era común poner las insignias de Decepticon en los prisioneros para debilitar su espíritu o usar para alianzas.

-Bien, voy a activarlo.

Las computadoras que mantenían controlada la chispa de Óptimus tatarearon activando algunos programas. Los ópticos de Óptimus se activaron rápidamente cuando su chispa fue recargada. Para un soldado, las capacidades auditivas y auditivas eran imprendiscibles y Megatrón no fue sorprendido que Óptimus extendiera su energía a su cuerpo para repararse a sí mismo. Debido a esto, él no anticipó cuán debilitado estaba su cuerpo en este estado gracias al programa Crimsomnaill. Por esto Megatrón no se sintió amenazado cuando Óptimus lo atacó. Simplemente evadió el ataque y dejó que tropezara al lado de él, su cuerpo debilitado chocando estruendosamente contra el suelo.

La energía limitada impedía cualquier cosa que aumentara la fuerza y debido al programa podía poner un cortocircuito en sus miembros aunque sea por algunos momentos. En una verdadera batalla incluso un microsegundo podía ser irremediablemente crucial para salvar o matar a un soldado. Y debido al programa que controlaba sus movimientos y su energía, Prime nunca podría luchar otra vez con el energón tan peligrosamente bajo.

Un pie se colocó en la espalda de Óptimus presionando contra el suelo. Óptimus se resistió, pero Megatrón notó que Prime se esforzaba bastante en no ser doblegado. El trabajo de Trusth era admirable; si Óptimus procuraba luchar y escaparse, el programa se aseguraría de electrocutar la chispa y bajaría la energía aun más. En pocas palabras, incluso Óptimus no tendría el instinto a defenderse en estas situaciones.

Megatrón sabía que los sistemas de Prime comenzaron a evaluar los errores y la energía critica de su estado físico.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-exigió Óptimus, su voz llena de oscura ferocidad con un tinte de miedo.

El líder Decepticon sonrió. Su mano agarro con firmeza la máscara de batalla y lo forzó a mirar cara a cara. Sus ópticos fríos e inexpresivos no revelaron nada, pero Megatrón sabía que su rival estaba asustado, ¿cómo no podría él? Disimuladamente la otra mano fue a una de las insignias autobot y antes de que Óptimus se diera cuenta, él la arrancó de su hombro. El grito se convirtió en un gruñido doloroso, pero no gritó mucho a la decepción y frustración de los decepticon's. Ambos esperaban oír los gritos de dolor y las suplicas. Sabían que las insignias no sólo representaban el bando contrario sino que estaban soldadas al metal y arrancarlo era doloroso. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no recordaba su pasado, aun seguía siendo un guerrero orgulloso pese a que estaba prisionero.

-Bien, hora de tomar medidas drásticas-Megatrón agarró una vara larga-Prepare los experimentos. Quiero que sea un buen soldadito obediente.

-Sí señor.

Megatrón paseó la vara en la columna vertebral de Óptimus produciendo grandes descargas eléctricas. Óptimus jamás permitió que un grito saliera de su garganta durante la tortura. Después de un tiempo sintió que la oscuridad lo rodeaba.

Siempre valiente y heroico. También la nobleza era algo que Óptimus tendría que aprender cuando le enseñara cómo ser un soldado Decepticon, pensó Megatrón observando el rostro inexpresivo de un Óptimus Prime encadenado a una pared. Su feroz lealtad e inflexible ha sido cambiado debido a que perdió sus recuerdos, pero era también para su propio beneficio. Se aseguraría de ser su más fiel soldado, un trofeo a jugar. Para ayudar a la causa decepticon's, tendría que traicionar a los autobot. Era casi demasiado perfecto, demasiado apetitoso como para dejarlo pasar.

Quizás de alguna manera serian iguales. Si Prime entendiera que ambos serian un excelente equipo. Juntos serian los máximos líderes que el Universo jamás conocería…..y prosperarían.


	7. 7 La caja de Pandora

**7. La caja de Pandora**

Ya faltaba poco….

…….apenas un poco más……

…….la luz ya era cada vez más grande y más cálida…….

Un profundo gruñido inhumano a sus espaldas le advirtió que no estaba solo. Sin duda Rad odiaba más aquel bosque demoníaco. Los árboles se inclinaban sobre él extendiendo sus feas y huesudas ramas tratando de atraparlo. ¡Parecen que me siguen y que el monstruo me llama, que no quiere que llegue hasta mi salida!...

La luz blanca lo invadió por completo. ¡Sí! ¡Al fin estaba libre! Podía ver que era de día y había un hermoso cielo.

Estaba sobre unas rocas frente a un rio sereno y bajo, estaba sus amigos Alexis y Carlos quienes parecían ocupados excavando algo entre las rocas. Más allá de ellos estaba un mar azul que se extendía hacia el infinito. Los árboles eran normales, no como el aterrador bosque con los arboles gimientes, ni tampoco el monstruo o alguna cosa espantosa. Detrás de él se hallaba una pequeña ciudad con torres altísimas con un aeropuerto muy grande suspendido en el aire (sí, a veces los sueños son muy raros y siempre cambian de escena ¬¬UUU). Unos ruidos de turbina le llamaron la atención y miró al cielo azul. Dos aviones grises de caza muy grandes, para ser más exactos, dos Maverick's llegaron muy cerca de él, pudiendo notar unos números pintados en dorados, unas líneas azules encerrando unos dibujos muy intrincados dieron un giro agraciado a la izquierda y se prepararon para aterrizar. Rad se volvió hacia sus amigos:

-¡Mira, llegaron dos aviones! ¿Lo han visto?-Rad trató de ver el aterrizaje de estos extraños aviones pero los arboles no le dejaban ver.

Una voz de mujer resonó por todo el lugar, pero el rubio no pudo descifrarlo. Se oía como si las palabras estuvieran pegadas y se escuchaba fuerte a pesar de los ruidos de ambos Maverick's. Y la voz desapareció tan pronto como se había escuchado, un ensordecedor ruido casi le dejó sordo: un inmenso avión blanco de pasajeros había despegado. El rubio estaba asombradísimo. Nunca había visto un avión así.

Era grande, pero no era tan largo, era muy gordo con unas delgadas líneas rojas con gris. Parecía un avión de juguete para bebés. Y sin embargo volaba. Pero algo estaba mal. El avión estaba perdiendo altura hasta que estuvo a ocho metros del mar. Al parecer el piloto del inmenso avión hizo unas maniobras muy arriesgadas: aunque el avión no dejaba de girar a ambos lados, el timón de la cola sin parar, logró ir a la izquierda y esquivar por un pelo una roca saliente para luego elevar a los cielos. Pero la maniobra no le duró mucho: las rugientes turbinas tuvieron unas pequeñas explosiones y se apagaron. Las dos turbinas de la cola eran las únicas que funcionaban, así que el avión tuvo un giro terrible, se quedó patas arribas y cayó fuertemente al mar con un enorme impacto. Un inmenso y poderoso géiser seguido de un ruido aterrador llenó toda la playa.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

El corazón de Rad se detuvo por unos segundos.

Muerto de la tremenda impresión, el escalofriante ruido le puso la piel de gallina.

Su corazón le latía dolorosamente.

-Est….sólo es una horrible pesadilla…-susurró incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Retrocedió un poco para evitar los pedazos del avión cuando una áspera voz profunda lo sobresaltó.

-¿Quién dijo que era un sueño?

La bestia lo había alcanzado.

Rad dio media vuelta pero no encontró rastro de la bestia y sin embargo lo escuchó claramente como si estuviera detrás de él.

-Esto es lo que pasar en el futuro si no lo ayudas-dijo Alexis levantándose.

-No sólo esto, también perderemos la guerra contra los Decepticons-dijo una extraña voz saliendo de la boca de su amigo-Para evitarlo debes mirar los detalles más insignificantes. Pero sobre todo, no puedes tener miedo. Mira en el primer avión.

Sus dos amigos no estaban alterados en lo mínimo por los extraños sucesos. Unas alas negras comenzaron a rodearlo. Sin darse cuenta, Rad se volteó. Esto fue un error. Delante de él, pudo ver los ojos de la bestia que se había parado sobre sus patas traseras. De cerca pudo ver cada detalle de su rostro, todo el cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de un extraño pelaje metálico que parecían 

cristales negros. También su tamaño intimidaba bastante. Y estos ojos familiares habían cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado. La esclerótica (o sea la parte blanca del ojo) era negra y sus pupilas eran doradas con intensas manchas rojizas lo que le produjo un escalofrío.

De repente todo coincidió en su mente. Los ojos, la voz y la razón de su persecución. Él lo había liberado de su prisión y sólo él tenía la llave. La bestia sonrió macabramente mostrando sus grandes dientes afilados.

La bestia que le perseguía era…..

Pero no quería creer lo que le veía sus ojos…..

-Óptimus-susurró tan débilmente que él no escuchó su propia voz.

La bestia abrió desmesuradamente las fauces. Rad quiso retroceder pero las alas impidieron cualquier escape. ¿Acaso se lo iba a comer? Pero se dio cuenta de que la bestia se estaba transformando (no al estilo cuando se transforma en un vehículo), las mandíbulas se dividieron mientras que la cabeza se convirtió en una especie de capucha para dar paso a un conocido rostro, una versión oscura de Óptimus, sus brazos recuperaron su normalidad y sus garras se convirtieron en dedos.

Rad miró al nuevo 'Óptimus' oscuro con temor. Sus alas que lo rodearon desaparecieron y el chico cayó al suelo. Costaba creer que este monstruo fuera el líder autobot, pero a la vez no era él.

-Tardaste bastante en darte cuenta-cruzó los brazos dando un aire imponente.

Su rostro debió mostrar confusión porque él acercó el suyo y dijo:

-Él y yo somos el mismo Prime. Yo soy el lado oscuro, el que el patético Óptimus nunca deja ver. Soy la verdadera forma, su odio, el resentimiento su lujuria –acercó aun más sus fríos ópticos –contra los Decepticons. Y gracias a ti estoy libre.

-Pero si yo no hice nada…..

Un profundo resoplido de molestia.

-¿Recuerdas que tu entraste a la casa y que tu supuesta madre me abrió la puerta?

Sí. Lo recordaba bien….pero……un momento….

-No fue tu madre si no tú-lo acusó con un dedo negro-Fue tu inconsciente quien lo hizo.

Era verdad. Siempre había creído que esta figura alta, vestida de blanco y azul era su madre…….la figura era difuminada, sus rasgos eran imposibles de identificar. Pero ahora que lo recordaba, era él quien lo abría pero contra su voluntad. Pero en vez del monstruo había un oscuro cuarto donde había cientos de cadenas, grietas, un extraño e intenso olor y en el centro había una caja negra pulida sobre una roca. Y estaba abierta.

-¿Ves?-el tono del oscuro Óptimus era frio como el metal, pero con un deje de ronroneo-Realmente no sabes mirar en los detalles más insignificantes.

Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca cuando sintió la pesada barbilla del oscuro Óptimus en su hombro pero no se atrevió a mirar ni moverse porque sabía que lo atacaría. Este nuevo Óptimus era impredecible…. y peligroso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-La llave. Dámelo-ordenó en su tono que llevaba la misma autoridad distintiva cada vez que se dirigía a sus soldados. Pero con un tono más frio, cruel e inmisericorde.

Confundido con la extraña petición, cuando un destello blanco cruzó su mente. Un pedazo negro brillante en forma de esfera con extraños símbolos grabados en la superficie.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el Óptimus se había transformado en la bestia que abrió sus fauces y se abalanzó sobre Rad. Después todo se puso negro. En la oscuridad escuchó el furioso rugido.

_Fin del flashback_

-Rad, Rad; despierta vamos-Carlos sacudía el hombro de su amigo en un desesperado intento por despertarlo.

-¿Q…qué?

-estabas soñando-explicó Alexis-¿Qué pasó?

-Na-nada. No es nada.

-¿Qué no es nada? ¡Si hace poco gritabas y pataleabas como un borrico! ¡Ni mi gato se revuelca tanto como tú hace un rato!-exclamó Carlos.

Rad se ruborizó ante el hecho de que se comportaba como un niño y más al sentir las miradas penetrantes e inquisidoras de Prowl y Briareos.

-Tu corazón está latiendo a 126 pulsaciones por minuto, pupilas dilatadas y tus feromonas están bastantes altas destilando miedo-precisó fríamente el ninja policía-Avisaré a Alerta Roja.

-Los humanos son muy extraños-Briareos se cruzó de brazos-Se asustan de sus sueños, miedos incomprensibles, locuras y la lista sigue.

-Hey, ¿es cierto que puedes detectar nuestras feromonas?-inquirió Carlos.

-Sí, podemos detectar a doscientos kilómetros dependiendo del transformer.

-¿En serio?

-sí.

Pero Rad no le prestaba atención. Se había puesto a la tarea de dibujar lo que recordaba del sueño incluyendo los diálogos. Y esto le llamó la atención del autobot.

-Caray, no sabías que dibujabas tan bien-comentó su amigo.

-¿Qué estás dibujando?-inquirió Alexis asomando por el hombro al igual que?-Briareos por el otro.

-Nada… -contestó Rad algo incomodo y sonrojado.

-¿Nada?-Rad supo que Briareos sabía sobre el significado de sus sueños "proféticos"-Estas dibujando una prisión autobot.

-¿Pris…?-Rad dejó de dibujar y se encaró frente a frente con Briareos.

El estratega parecía incomodo y miraba al suelo.

-Si te lo digo me matarían.

-Prometo no decir a nadie-se apresuró a decir el pelirrubio. Sus amigos asintieron.

-No. Esto es demasiado personal-Briareos se levantó y comenzó a marcharse.

-¿Al menos me podrías darme una pista?-le rogó el pelirrubio

Briareos lo miró de reojo.

-Allí crearon a los Shitehhou's.

Un tenso silencio se levantó entre los humanos. En este instante regresó Prowl con Alerta Roja. Rad guardó los papeles mientras fue supervisado por el médico autobot quien dijo que no tenía nada pero que debía descansar y sugirió que fuera a casa. Rad no replicó. Además Prowl dijo que podía escoger a un autobot para que lo llevara. Aunque Rad se moría por averiguar el significado de sus sueños y deseaba que alguien de fácil acceso se lo dijera. Pero tenía que ser alguien que supiera de la historia de los cuatro guardianes. Alerta Roja dijo que muy pocos sabían de estos detalles. Pensó en Briareos, Scavenger, y los mismos Shitennou's. Para asegurarse, dijo:

-Pero, ¿quiénes estarán ocupados?

-Glitcher, Sakara, Prowl, Jetfyre y Blaster.

-En este caso, escojo a….

-Te llevaré-sorprendentemente la respuesta vino del tercer Shittehnnou Wisker. Todos miraron hacia arriba. Wisker apoyaba sus brazos en la baranda mirando al rubio.

-¿Ah?-la sorpresa de todos era mayúscula.

Wisker saltó y aterrizó elegantemente como un gato sin el menor ruido a pesar de su gran tamaño. Rad iba a escoger a Scavenger, pero por alguna razón, Wisker se había ofrecido. ¿Porqué? Echó un vistazo atrás y notó que había un papel en el suelo con el dibujo de la llave esférica. Maldijo bajo su respiración. Lo metió rápidamente y esperó a que el comandante de la Nova Star se transformara, subió al carro y abandonaron la base.

La hermosa tarde rojiza iba cayendo rápidamente. Rad se criticaba a sí mismo por no haber escogido más rápidamente a Scavenger en vez de este imponente comandante y haber perdido la información que tanto necesitaba. Al parecer el tema de la creación de los Shitennou's era bastante delicado. Wisker rompió el silencio.

-¿Tú dibujaste esto?-no era una pregunta, era una confirmación. Aunque su tono se escuchaba forzado a pesar de la voz apacible, cosa que preocupó a Rad.

-¿Dibujé qué?-una imagen del dibujo apareció en la mini-pantalla-Eer… sí, lo hice.

-Y Briareos te contó que era una prisión autobot.

-¿Prisión autobot….? ¿Cómo lo…?

-¿…Supe?-terminó Wisker por él-Por dos razones: porque fui unió de ellos y otro es que mis radios receptores tienen un alcance de 700 kilómetros a la redonda, por esto te escuché. Dime, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

-Soñé….

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace como un mes-no quería ni mirar a Wisker ya que posiblemente estaría molesto.

-Es un tema muy delicado y yo no quiero recordar lo que pasó allí-por supuesto que Rad sabía que Wisker diría esto-¿Qué más dibujaste?

Justo cuando llegaban al barrio ya era de noche. Y para colmo no había nadie que lo ayudara a sacar del lio en que se había metido.

-Éstos-Rad extendió los otros papeles que había dibujado.

Un brusco frentazo le cortó la respiración debido a que tenía puesto el cinturón. La puerta se abrió.

-Salga-era una orden fría sin lugar a protestas.

Rad sabía que estaba en problemas muy serios.

Yantes de que Wisker hablara o se transformara, la voz de una mujer lo distrajeron.

-Rad, ¿dónde estabas?-era la madre de Rad quien lo esperaba en la cerca de su casa-¡Vámonos que tenemos que madrugar!

Salvado por la campana.

-Eerr…-sí, ya voy-agarró los papeles desperdiciados en el suelo, pero…

Un cable plateado se enrolló en su muñeca.

-Hablaremos más tarde-a pesar de su tono apacible, estaba cargado de conflictos. Lo soltó.

Wisker dio vuelta y se marchó perdiendo en la en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién es el que te trajo?-preguntó su madre con curiosidad.

-Un amigo de…-iba a decir Carlos, pero lo desechó rápidamente. Su madre conocía muy bien a sus amigos y sabia a cual no conocía. Mejor un desconocido que sea amigo de Carlos o Alexis-Bill.

-Oh, bueno. Tendremos que hacer una lista de lo que vamos a comprar y los lugares que visitaremos, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece genial, mamá-dijo Rad con entusiasmo.

El mismo presentimiento que sucedió en la batalla donde perdieron a Óptimus volvió a atacar con fuerza. Instintivamente Rad miró la luna llena. Su madre hizo lo mismo.

-La luna está muy hermosa hoy.

-Sí, está preciosa.

-Me parece que mañana ocurrirá dos fenómenos lunares: la luna roja y el espejismo de las dos lunas, ¿o estoy equivocada?

-No, no estás equivocada mami.

Sin embargo el presentimiento no lo abandonó.


	8. 8 Atrapado

**Bien, aquí debo explicar el porqué escogí el nombre de Warthog. Yo quería un penname que se llamara Andy o Curley pero otro de fanfiction ya lo tenía así que no tuve más remedio que colocar este nombre que iba a ponerle a Prime. Incluyendo a mí. Qué vergonzoso, ¿no? Y no pude subir este capítulo debido a estas tremendas visitas…**

**Óptimus Prime: Sí, no te culpo por tener a tu primita arrastrándote de un lado a otro y casi te quedas sin energía.**

**Warthog. Si, y no sé de dónde saca tanta energía, ¿o será que tú le diste algo de tu energía?**

**Óptimus Prime: -Me encantaría decir que sí pero tú le diste estos dulces y por esto te desgastó, lo que es bueno porque te lo tenías merecida ¬¬**

**Warthog:-¿Lo dices porque te estuve torturando o porque descuidé un poco mi historia?**

**Óptimus Prime: -Ambas u.u**

**Warthog:-Grrr…. Te crees muy chistosito, ¿no? Pero me vengaré en este capítulo, ya lo veras, jejeje…¡¡MUAJAJAJA!!**

**Óptimus Prime:-Creo que tomaste demasiado café…**

**Warthog:-¡¡Nah!! ¡¡Aquí, en este capitulo vas a sufrir más por tu insolencia!!**

**Optimus Prime:-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ NIÑA DEL DEMONIO!!**

**Bueno, aquí está el holoforma de Óptimus, espero que lo disfrutes.**

**8. Atrapado**

Hoy era el día en que liberarían a Prime. Los Decepticons estaban tensos y preocupados. ¿Qué pasaría si el programa no funcionara y se volvería en su contra? ¿Qué pasaría si no podrían controlarlo? Se podía palpar el aire lleno de tensidad y suspenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tanto que Starcream se hartó y comenzó a practicar con la espada. Cyclonus y Demolisher no le quitaban el ojo a las puertas donde contenían a Prime.

Dentro del laboratorio.

-Todo ha sido un éxito, los programas funcionan al 100-Trusth escaneaba los programas-Óptimus Prime está bajo nuestro control mi señor. Lo único que falta es poner un nuevo nombre.

Los cables se desprendieron del cuerpo de Prime y los ópticos se activaron.

-Ya escogí el nombre perfecto-Megatrón se acercó al ex-autobot, quien le devolvió con una fría mirada vacía de emociones-Un nombre que será temido u odiado por los autobots, un nombre que será recordado por la eternidad, un nombre que no sólo destruirá a los otros sino que también destruirá a él cuando recupere sus recuerdos (aunque esto no va a pasar ¬¬).

-¿Y este nombre es…?-inquirió Trusth cansado del rollo aunque pensaba que su líder debería escribir un libro de poema.

-Su nombre será Warthog. El principio del fin y el fin del principio. Ya puedes soltarlo.

-Liberando energón cristalizado de nivel cinco-murmuró Trusth mecanografiando la computadora y bajando los niveles de energón.

Los cables se desconectaron, el energón fue descargando hasta desaparecer en los agujeros de desagüe y el cristal que lo contenía comenzó a elevarse dejan-do una niebla rosada pálida.

-Es hora de estrenar nuestro juguete-Megatrón cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

-Ya lo creo-Muy pronto llegará tu fin, pensó Trusth para sus adentros.

Demolisher brincó al ver las puertas abriendo y dio un codazo a Cyclonus que estaba a punto de dormirse. Él también reaccionó de la misma forma al ver al imponente Óptimus detrás de Megatrón. Ambos sacaron sus armas y lo apuntaron. Pero Megatrón levantó una mano. Lentamente bajaron las armas.

-Les presento a mi nueva adquisión. Su nuevo nombre será Warthog.

Demolisher y Cyclonus se miraron. Aquella mirada se interpretaba así: ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco?, pero no dijeron nada. Starcream que ha estado viendo todo desde un rincón se acercó cautelosamente pero sin bajar la guardia manteniendo a una distancia prudente al igual que los otros dos.

-Voy a encargar una nueva misión de mucha discreción para encontrar un minicon situado en el centro de esta ciudad.

-¿Y porque no podemos ir nosotros?-inquirió Starcream.

-Porque nuestras formas alternativas no son apropiadas para ir paseando por la calle. Llamamos mucho la atención-explicó Trusth como que dos más dos es cuatro, algo que 

irritó mucho al segundo al mando- Sólo Pri…, digo Warthog es el único que puede pasar desapercibido.

-Excepto por las mascotas carnudas de los autobot-le contradijo Starcream buscando un fallo en este peliagudo plan.

-Pero ya tiene otro color.

-Bueno, bueno,-se interpuso Megatrón ya impaciente de la discusión de nunca acabar- Es hora de probar la lealtad y nosotros seremos espectadores. Nadie intervendrá. Vamos al Transwarp.

Justo cuando entraban a la plataforma Cyclonus se agachó para recoger a su minicon cuando Warthog pisó accidentalmente la mano.

-¡Ouch! ¡Me has pisado la mano! ¡Eres un bruto Prime!- se quejó enfadado.

-Ay, no te quejes "hembra".

Los otros sofocaron sus risas. Cyclonus se levantó de un salto bastante furioso u ofendido y se enfrentó al "nuevo" decepticón.

-¡Repita esto!

-¿Qué parte quieres repetir?-se burló el exlíder de los autobot.

-¡GRRRRR!-furioso por la humillación se abalanzó sobre Warthog.

Pero Warthog fue más rápido. Agarró la carcasa del pecho y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza que Cyclonus atravesó el techo.

-Vamos a tener que conseguir una nueva nave-se quejó Trusth después del tenso silencio.

Ni siquiera Starcream pudo acusar de que Óptimus había vuelto a ser el viejo autobot cuando sintió la penetrante mirada sobre él. Warthog juntó las puntas de los dedos.

-¿Quién sigue? ¿Quién quiere volar? ¿Arrogante? ¿Enano?-los dos mencionados negaron con las cabezas sin decir nada dando un paso atrás.

Un grito al principio lejano fue aumentando de intensidad haciendo que todos levantaran las cabezas excepto Warthog.

-Creo que ahí viene Cyclonus…-murmuró Demolisher.

En efecto Cyclonus cayó fuertemente sobre el piso levantando una polvareda de humo.

Warthog lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Ups, perdona no te ví. Por cierto, bienvenido- Warthog se burló una vez más y entró al Transwarp.

-¿Listos? Allá vamos-le aseguró Demolisher sin ver a nadie en particular.

Escogieron un escondite en un lugar alto y dejaron que Warthog se fuera a la ciudad a cumplir con su misión.

Rad discutía con su madre sobre cómo fue construido el clásico auto de "bigotes" hecho de cristal dentro de una pequeña botella hecha con el mismo material. Ambos estaban en una tienda inmensa de antigüedades (me encantan estas tiendas por las armas antiguas, especialmente las espadas nun). Trató de apartar el horrible presentimiento que le corroía las entrañas mirando un rompecabezas de 1.000 piezas de un paisaje marina (así lo llaman al paisaje con mar y barcos de velas) cuando sus instintos le gritaron que fuera hacia la sección de cañones. Afortunadamente su mamá pretextó que tenía que ir al banco para comprar las cosas que necesitaban. Rad asintió. Cuando su madre desapareció de su vista, rápidamente se fue a investigar al lugar. Había cañones de todos los tamaños y colores pero hubo uno que le llamó su atención. Era de cañón corto, rojo, medía tres metros de largo, el agujero tenía dos metros de circunferencia, extravagantemente adornado y el más grande de todos. A pesar de que era corto y viejo, se notaba imponente y pode-roso. Dentro de él le decía que debía revisar este cañón rojo. Observó las ruedas, el soporte, el cañón, pero no encontró nada. Frustado se puso ambas manos en la cabeza tratando de pensar. Sus ojos se fueron al imponente agujero negro del cañón. Hasta daba miedo con sólo mirar el agujero. Aunque el cañón pertenecía a un oscuro pasado y sus bolas gigantescas del mismo color en el piso al lado de éste, tenía un aire misterioso y peligroso. Sin duda era una gloriosa máquina del pasado.

Rad se aseguró de que estaba solo y se subió al cañón con cautela de no dañar y se asomó con aprehensión el oscuro interior del cañón. Al principio no se veía nada pero divisó una vaga silueta al fondo. Del bolsillo de su short extrajo una pequeña linterna y lo alumbró. Su corazón saltó de alegría. ¡Un minicon! Lo malo era que estaba en el fondo y la tapa del cañón se había fundido. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? Pero recordó que los minicones podían aparecerse en los lugares más insospechados.

Ahora el problema era sacar el minicón sin que nadie se diera cuenta. ¿Pero con qué lo podía sacarlo? Bajó del cañón y corrió a los estantes de las espadas. Algo brillante y plateado cogió su ojo. En este estante brillaban dos espadas, uno como las que usaban los mosqueteros y la otra era una katana (de estas con un filo curvo y delgado). La primera era larga, pero el minicon era pesado y la espada se doblaría así que escogió la segunda. Lo agarró y volvió rápidamente al inmenso cañón. Era un poco difícil con una espada en una mano y la otra tomaba impulso para subir en el cañón. L e costó mucho trabajo maniobrar la pesada espada para introducir en el agujero y con la linterna en la boca procedió a sacar el minicon. Después de rasguñar un poco el fondo del cañón logró 

sacar el minicon y se bajó del cañón, guardó el minicon dejando la espada en el suelo. Sorpresivamente sus instintos gritaron peligro y alzó la vista.

Delante de él, estaba un hermoso joven con el desordenado pelo azul atado en una trenza, camisa desabrochada dejando ver sus notorios abdominales; pantalones ajustados, botas con pequeños cinturones adornados con taches plateados, todos del color negro. En las estrechas caderas tenía dos cinturones plateados formando una equis, dos aretes en la oreja izquierda, pero lo más llamativo eran los ojos. Eran de un azul marino con tintes rojos y con sólo verlo supo que eran inhumanos. De alguna forma eran extrañamente familiares.

Rad agarró la espada y retrocedió lentamente. El hombre no parecía peligroso puesto que tenía las manos en los bolsillos pero en su interior le advirtió que no bajara su guardia. Justo cuando iba a esconderse detrás del estante de las espadas, el hombre comenzó a avanzar y dijo:

-Sé que tienes el minicon- la profunda voz le parecía muy familiar-Dámelo.

Al rubio sentía que el techo le iba a caer encima.

-¿Óptimus?-susurró casi escéptico.

-Soy Warthog, no soy Óptimus-retiró ambas manos de los bolsillos y recogió una bola de cañón-Dame el minicon y quizás te deje vivir.

Rad retrocedió.

-Oigan, ¿qué sucede?-un guarda de la tienda delante de Rad y vió al peliazul-¡Hey, deja esto! Tú, avisa a la policía-Rad asintió.

-No me dejas alternativa-arrojó con fuerza la bola impactando a unos pocos centímetros del rostro cuando éste se disponía a huir.

-¡Deja en paz al chico!-el guardia sacó una pistola eléctrica (paralizador) y disparó en el pecho.

Pero no pasó nada.

-¿Pero qué…?-el guardia no cabía en sí de su asombro.

El joven alzó una ceja y cogiendo los cables le arrojó al guardia que fue electrificado y cayó inconsciente al instante. Rad no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió lejos de Warthog usando los estantes como barreras. La única salida estaba a treinta metros y para escapar debía zigzaguear esquivando a Warthog. Pero el ex-autobot se movía bastante rápido y ya lo estaba alcanzando. Se ocultó detrás de un inmenso escudo pensando en cómo salir de aquí. Aguantó la respiración cuando Warthog pasó de largo. Sabía que los Transformers tenían los cinco sentidos altamente desarrollados especialmente el oído y el olfato. Aprovechando de que revisaba las armaduras se asomó cautelosamente al primer piso.

¡Está demasiado alto como para salir ileso! ¡Y sin embargo no lo suficientemente alto como para matarme! ¬¬, pensó Rad buscando frenéticamente una escapatoria, algo que le permitiera bajar hasta que vió unas enormes cajas amontonadas en un rincón. Del techo colgaba unas cuerdas bien largas que alcanzaban hasta el suelo. Era ahora o nunca. Rápidamente, sin importar el ruido que hiciera, corrió hacia la cuerda y saltó. Se quemó las manos al bajar y cayó sobre las cajas. A duras penas bajó por atrás y antes de salir pudo ver a Warthog rodeado por las chicas. No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar del dolor. A veces las fanáticas son tan estúpidamente ilusas que harían lo que fuera por recibir la atención de un chico guapo o una estrella. Pero a veces te pueden salvar el día así como ahora.

Sacó la lengua. Warthog frunció el ceño bastante molesto por la obvia burla y harto de que las hembras no le dejaban moverse. Pero cuando se volteó, el chico había desaparecido con el minicón.

Demonios.

Se acercó como pudo a la baranda e ignorando saltó ante el asombro y el horror de las hembras. Salió rápidamente antes de que alguien lo notara. En otro lado Rad corría tratando de esquivar a la gente que caminaba en sentido contrario. Con manos temblorosas sacó el celular de sus shorts y marcó el número de su amigo Carlos, el celular comenzó a timbrar.

-Vamos, contesta, vamos-Rad miraba a ambos lados sin dejar de caminar.

Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra algo duro y caliente. Una mano agarró el celular y con la otra le tapó la boca.

-Si gritas, te romperé tu mano-apretó la mano haciendo crujir los huesos como advertencia. Rad gimió pero la mano le impidió. -Pórtate bien y nadie saldrá lastimado, ¿me has entendido?

Rad asintió.

-¿Desean pedir algo?-una jovencita con gafas redondas, con dos trenzas, vestida como mesera, con un apunte en la mano y ruborizada al ver a Warthog.

-Eh…-Warthog miró asesinamente a Rad y dio otro apretón a la mano.

Entendiendo la indirecta Rad se dirigió hacia la mesera:

-Dos helados de chicle y veteado de mora por favor-

Pero la mesera estaba tan distraída mirando al apuesto Warthog que no le prestaba atención.

Rad tuvo que sacudir el brazo.

-¿Señorita? ñ-nUUU

Warthog: ¬/¬UUUU

La atolondrada mesera reaccionó y muerta de vergüenza se fue a realizar el pedido.

-¿Qué le pasa a estas hembras humanas? ¿Y qué es un helado?-gruñó Warthog. Vió una mesa desocupada y se sentaron. Agarró el celular y lo destruyó. Rad tragó saliva cuando él le extendió la mano-Dame el minicon.

¿Qué hacer? No le quedaban muchas opciones. Su celular estaba destruido, estaba atrapado, si se negaba o hacia algún ruido, mucha gente podía salir lastimada. Con un suspiro derrotado alcanzó su mochila y abrió el cierre. Metió la mano y sus dedos tropezaron con una forma de metal conocido: Laserbeak. Esto le dio una idea. Activó a Laserbeak para que los autobots rastrearan la señal. Cuando iba a extraer el minicon apareció la mesera con los helados.

-¿Deseas algo más?-preguntó a Warthog.

Warthog miró nuevamente al chico con una expresión en la cara que decía: Si no me quitas a esta humana, te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

-Unas servilletas y la cuenta por favor.

-En seguida-la mesera parecía molesta y decepcionada porque quería quedarse mirando al apuesto peliazul.

-El minicon-el tono gruñón le indicaba que no estaba para juegos. Mejor no provocar más de lo que ya estaba-No es el único minicon que encontraste. ¿Dónde está el otro?-aunque Warthog no lo miraba, estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera el chico.

-¿C-cuál minicon?

-¿No es obvio? El que se transforma en una bicicleta.

-No lo tengo aquí-le contestó desafiante.

-Recuerda que eres mi _prisionero. _No lo olvides-miró de reojo a la mesera que ya estaba regresando-Vámonos de aquí.

Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Rad quien hizo una mueca de dolor y justo cuando se acercaban al camión se cruzaron con la madre de Rad.

-¿Quién eres tú y a dónde vas con mi hijo?-le preguntó con cara de desconfianza y temeridad.

Warthog sonrió a medias y se inclinó sobre el oído de Rad.

-¿Tu madre?-susurró casi divertido pero el tono anunciaba peligro.

Rad tragó saliva. Si su madre llegara a intervenir, Warthog no dudaría en aplastarlo como a un insecto.

-Él… es mi profesor de educación física-improvisó y se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de su estupidez.

-Pero creí que Emerick era el profesor de esta materia...-la madre frunció el ceño.

-En realidad soy el suplente-colaboró Warthog al darse cuenta de la estupidez de Rad.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Eh... Rem...-de la nada apareció unas palabras en su mente-Rem Saverem

-Oh, ¿y a dónde van?

A donde vamos no es de tu incumbencia, pensó molesto el estratega legendario. Extendió una mano hacia la cabeza de la madre. Con horror, Rad supo que le exprimiría la cabeza de su madre. Trató de soltarse del agarre pero el apretón aumentó hasta arrancar algunas lagrimillas. La madre notó esto y agarró algo del bolsillo de atrás, pero Warthog fue más rápido. Dio un golpecillo e inmediatamente la madre cayó. Warthog lo agarró a tiempo y lo puso en la misma mesa.

-¿Q-qué….? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá?

-Nada-el tono era áspero y frio sin lugar a protestas-sólo está inconsciente. Tú sí que sabes improvisar. Sube que vamos por tu minicon.

Habían llegado a la puerta del camión. La puerta se abrió sola. Rad miró de reojo pero la holoforma había desaparecido.

-No te pienso repetir. Sube. Ahora.

La última palabra había sido un fuerte gruñido que lo hizo asustar a la muerte (no olvidemos que Óptimus tiene una voz profunda y muy masculina kawaii ¬) Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora no tuvo más remedio que subir a la cabina. Dentro todo olía a cuero nuevo acompañado de un olor masculino. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Estaba atrapado. Sólo rogaba que algún autobot captara la señal de Laserbeak.


	9. 9 Revelaciones

**Primero que todo, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que me fui a Bogotá para que me calibraran mis audífonos y de paso comprar otros más poderosos tipo biónicos. La verdad es que nací sorda pero esto no me molesta para nadaY por otro me faltó inspiración. Bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**9. Revelaciones**

Los autobots estaban en una selva poco habitable a investigar los rastros de una nave perdida. Esto sucedió cuando Carlos y Fred le mostraban a los nuevos autobots las selvas cuando la computadora detectó una señal de auxilio desconocida que provenía de una nave, así que los héroes fueron allá.

-Al parecer tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso-Wisker examinó los rastros casi quemados.

-Sigamos las huellas-Jetfyre se transformo y sobrevoló el área. Desde arriba se veía mejor la dirección de los rastros. Un pedazo triangular de color negra y fucsia sobresalía por encima de los arboles. Curioso, se acercó cautelosamente. Una nave negra casi partida en dos le llamó la atención. Activó su transmisor-Aquí Jetfyre encontré la nave. Está a treinta metros de ustedes.

-Entendido Jetfyre. Ya vamos para allá. Sakkara fuera-se volvió hacia Wisker que lo miraba interrogante-Jetfyre encontró la nave. Está a treinta metros delante de nosotros.

Wisker asintió e hizo una señal con el brazo a sus soldados. Juntos se adentraron en el bosque con dificultad debido a su tamaño. Sólo Korso, Glitcher, Blaster y Blacker eran los únicos que lo pasaban bien porque eran los más pequeños. En unos instantes todos ya estaban rodeando la nave con cautela.

-El perímetro está asegurado. No hay nada dentro de la nave-les comunicó Briareos a los otros.

-¿De quién es la nave?-preguntó Jetfyre examinando los daños en los costados de la nave.

-Déjame ver…-Blaster se acercó y limpió una de las alas quebradas. Una insignia autobot acompañada de un extraño dibujo de la cabeza de una bestia que se asemejaba a un dragón rojo rodeado de cuatro alas negras-Es el viejo símbolo de los Shitennou's.

-Entonces debe ser de Aegis-Wisker levantó sus triples cañones por un momento para cargarlo con municiones adicionales. Sakkara se tensó e hizo un ruido extraño-¿Entramos?

-Sí, claro, ¿y que este bravucón salga y nos dispare?-el sarcasmo filtró en la afilada voz de Cylon-¿Qué acaso no se acuerdan de la última vez que lo hicimos?

-Buen punto ¬.¬-murmuró Wisker.

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Tocar la puerta y que nos invite a tomar una taza de energón?-Preguntó molesto Prowl.

-Detecto cierto sarcasmo en tu voz-le contradijo el médico poniendo las manos en jarras.

-Suficiente los dos-lo cortó Jetfyre.

Glitcher se puso a mecanografiar el control de acceso de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dejando escapar unas neblinas rosadas. Todo el mundo se preparó. Cylon y Briareos fueron los primeros en entrar para asegurar el perímetro. Lentamente los otros lo siguieron. Dentro de la nave todo estaba casi destruido, cables colgando de los techos y de las computadoras, paredes dobladas y agujereadas por láseres, chispas saltando por todas partes, muy oscuro y un extraño olor en el aire.

-Me pregunto qué habrá pasado aquí-Glitcher observaba los agujeros de las paredes.

-Nadie toque nada-Jetfyre avanzó con dificultad hacia el puerto de mando que estaba arriba.

-He revisado toda la nave y según mis sensores de movimientos, no hay rastros de él-notificó Briareos.

-Este lugar está muerto-Jetfyre fue hacia las computadoras buscando alguna que estuviera intacta. Encontró una- Veré si hay algo grabado en la memoria del vuelo. Oh, aquí hay algo…. Maldición, tiene demasiados filtros.

Todos subieron al puerto de mando. La pantalla sólo mostraba algunas partes de la grabación pero estaba bastante distorsionada y lo mismo pasaba con el volumen.

-Blaster, ya sabes qué hacer-ordenó Sakkara prendiendo otros dos monitores bastante grandes que abarcaba una cuarta parte de la pared izquierda.

-Sí señora- Blaster se puso a la tarea de limpiar los filtros y codificar la memoria en orden, mientras los otros montaban guardia. En pocos minutos Blaster ya había resuelto el problema.-Listo, terminé. Voy a rebobinar.

Todos se agruparon alrededor de Blaster quien activó las pantallas gigantes. El vuelo de grabación mostraron a un Aegis viajando en solitario la enorme nave. Al parecer Aegis consultaba un mapa espacial ya que murmuraba en cybertroniano:

-….atrapado en esta chatarra inútil, baja potencia y para colmo, perdido… ¿eh? ¿Qué diablos es esto?-Aegis se inclinó hacia la derecha. Sus ópticos se ensancharon.

-¿Qué habrá visto?-preguntó Cylon inclinándose hacia la pantalla.

Pero nadie tuvo que contestarle ya que la respuesta llegó en este mismo instante.

-¡¡Oh mierda!!-Aegis se puso los cinturones y se agarró de los controles. La pantalla sufrió unos desajustes: se ponía negro, volvía las imágenes, pero se volvía a perderse, había ruidos muy desagradables. La nave daba vueltas-¡¡Nunca jamás volveré a hacer caso al concilio de viejos!! ¡¡Maldición!!

La imagen se perdió. Después de unos segundos volvió la señal y Aegis era el que enfocaba la cámara y se sentó. Tenía rasguños en todo su cuerpo.

-Bien, al parecer aterricé en un planeta desconocido verde con mucha vida. Sin embargo tengo serios problemas y no me siento cómodo aquí. Es hermoso, sí, pero hay algo que no me gusta. No lo sé. Y para rematar tengo un pedazo del casco de mi nave-mostró un fragmento de metal rojo con unos agujeros debido a alguna sustancia abrasiva-está corroído con acido, lo malo es que estoy bajo de energía y mi nave está averiada así que…-un ruido siniestro llamó la atención de Aegis quien brincó y sus manos se convirtieron en unas inmensas armas con cuatro cañones-Parece que no estoy solo-las luces se apagaron-¡Demonios! ¡No puedo ver!

Un golpe cerca de la cámara hizo que las luces volvieran a la normalidad. Una sombra al fundo cruzó rápidamente el vestíbulo. Aegis se asustó e instintivamente disparó pero no pudo acertar. Entonces la bestia le saltó encima.

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!

-¿Qué diablos fue esto?-Jetfyre estaba confundido y asustado al igual que el resto.

-No lo sé, no ví bien-contestó Briareos-Blaster, ¿no tienes otra cámara en la que se pueda ver esta cosa?

Blaster activo la tercera cámara revelando a un extraño ser negro brillante que estaba encima de Aegis. La bestia abrió sus enormes fauces revelando unas hileras de afiladísimos dientes dispuesto a morderlo.

-¡Cómete esto!-Aegis metió rápidamente uno de sus cañones en las fauces y disparó.

El monstruo se desintegro. Pero unos gruñidos a sus pies indicaron que había otros problemas. Eran dos que estaban encima de las computadoras. Se prepararon para saltar.

-No puedo tener tanta mala suerte-pero de todas formas saltó evitando las largas garras que se clavaron en el suelo y procedió a disparar.

Uno se hizo pedazos pero el otro se escapó. Aegis bajó lentamente sus brazos y se sentó. Recargó sus cañones y se acercó cautelosamente a la salida pero no salió sino que se puso detrás de las puertas. Miró hacia afuera en busca del monstruo y salió desapareciendo de la vista.

-Pruebe con la otra de las puertas principales-sugirió Jetfyre-Así veremos a qué le apunta.

Blaster hizo lo pedido. Otra pantalla mostró a un Aegis con las armas apuntando hacia adelante. Observaba cautelosamente el sombrío paisaje. Una veloz silueta negra entre los arboles hasta perderse entre los matorrales. Aegis disparó pero no supo si dio al blanco. Caminó hacia el punto donde presumiblemente la bestia había ocultado cuando unos matorrales se movieron a la izquierda. Sin amedrentarse apuntó las armas hacia los matorrales.

-Sal de ahí-el Shithennou's se preparó para disparar. Pero sólo salió un majestuoso ciervo asustado. Vió al transformer y corrió lejos de él-¡Maldición!

Aegis bajó las armas y observó que una de las cuatro alas estaba bloqueando la salida y la otra que estaba a la derecha estaba comenzando a corroerse. Se acercó para examinar cuando de pronto el último monstruo salió de unos árboles y escupió algo en el peto del pecho. La armadura comenzó a corroerse rápidamente. Iba tan rápido que era un borrón negro que los láseres apenas rozaban. Una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento hizo que bajara la vista al pecho. Los delicados cables del pecho le indicó que el peto estaba completamente destruido y que el acido se extendía por todo el pecho. Desesperado Aegis se arrancó el peto logrando esquivar el ataque del monstruo. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que el monstruo extendiera su cola llena de afiladísimos pinchos y lo hiciera caer perdiendo en el proceso sus dos cañones. Se vió obligado a usar las manos en las fauces para evitar que le mordiera en el rostro. Los dedos comenzaron a corroerse gracias a la saliva azul. Sus armas estaban a centímetros de él. Comprobó que uno de sus cañones estaba cerca de su cadera derecho. La otra estaba encima de su cabeza. Pero si lo cogía el monstruo lo mataría. No tenía más opción. Debía improvisar una distracción para poder coger sus armas.

-Cómo odio a los Sariaag-murmuró entre dientes.

Lo empujó rápidamente agarrando con una mano el rifle de la cadera y dejando que la bestia mordiera el otro brazo. La armadura de su brazo comenzó a agrietarse debido a sus agudos dientes y su saliva corrosiva. Haciendo una mueca de dolor cargó su rifle y disparó a la cabeza de la bestia, pero ésta lo esquivó. La bestia se volvió liquida y uno de los "tentáculos" agarró una de las piernas de Aegis y lo levantó. Luego estrelló con 

fuerza contra el suelo levantando una polvareda de polvo. Pero Aegis no se iba a quedar sentado viendo como la bestia se lo iba a comer. Cogió el otro cañón y lo activó junto con la otra. Una potente lluvia de láseres atravesaron el cuerpo de este ser que se despedazó. Se levantó apoyándose en un árbol cuando violentamente se volteó.

Los autobots no sabían a qué o a quién le estaba apuntando porque la cámara nunca se volteó.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó ferozmente a la anda con sus cañones en ristre.

-Odio el suspenso-se quejó Wisker.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que la respuesta llegó en este instante.

-¿Trusth?-los autobots se sorprendieron. ¿Qué estaría haciendo un estratega Decepticon solo?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta…. Segundo Shithennou-contestó la melosa voz del estratega.

-¿C-cómo…sabes esto?-por primera vez el tono de Aegis denotaba sorpresa.

-Tengo una fuente muy segura-aunque sólo se veía la sombra de Trusth, en su voz se oía muy confiado sin temor-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

-¿A un Decepticon? ¡Lo único que verás de mí son mis cañones!-contestó sarcásticamente el Shittehnnou.

-¡Así se habla!-lo animó Blaster.

-¡Bien hecho!-lo secundó Korso.

-Sabía que no haría esto-Wisker sonrió a medias.

-En realidad iba a decir que unieras a Unicrón.

Un silencio de muerte se apoderó de la nave incluido el vídeo.

-¿U-Unicrón…?-preguntó aturdido el segundo Shithennou-¿Es una maldita broma?

-No.

-¿Acaso Unicrón existe?-Glitcher se volvió asustada hacia Korso.

-No lo sé. Muchos dicen que es una leyenda, que sólo aparece en las Escrituras del Templo de Primus-le contestó éste tratando de calmarlo lo mejor que podía.

-Nuestro dios Primus derrotó a Unicrón y lo mandó hacia las profundidades del Universo-lo calmó un paciente Blacker a su aterrado hermano.

Pero Prowl cortó el tenso ambiente que iba desapareciendo con sus duras palabras:

-No es una leyenda. Si Primus existe, también Unicrón.

-Si pretendías asustarnos lo has hecho-dijo Briareos mirando a un preocupado Wisker.

_-Jódete. Primero muerto._

_-Qué pena. Nos sería muy útil. Si no lo haces, Prime lo hará._

_-¿Q…qué?-tartamudeó Aegis-¡Óptimus no sería capaz de hacer esto!_

_-Oh sí…tenemos todos los datos del Silphyiel Ragnarok. _

_Los ópticos de Aegis se abrieron desmesuradamente. Retrocedió tres pasos._

_-No…es imposible.-ahora Aegis estaba asustado._

_-No es imposible. Ahora con los datos podemos torturarlos, divertirse y quien sabe convertirlos en los esclavos de Unicrón… ahora sabemos con qué podemos atacar a los Shithennou's-Trusth rió suavemente._

_-¡Jamás! ¡Antes muerto que servir a un dios de pacotilla!-aulló Aegis desesperado._

Los autobots no sabían a qué se referían con los datos del Silphyiel Ragnarok. Wisker y Sakkara estaban aterrados más allá de su imaginación. A Sakara le temblaban los rifles y se volvió hacia Wisker.

-¡Pero Gigelf prometió no decir a nadie!-Sakara golpeaba el pecho de un aturdido Wisker-¡Nos prometió!

-¡No lo sé! ¡A mí no me preguntes!

-¿¡Pero cómo diablos consiguieron esta información?!-explotó la guerrera.

Unas significativas miradas bastó para dar con la respuesta.

-¡El monstruo rojo!-exclamaron en unísono.

-Debimos dejar que Orión lo acabara-el tono de Wisker estaba cargado con un profundo resentimiento y odio.

Los demás estaban desconcertados ante la extraña discusión. Nunca habían visto a sus líderes tan asustados y alterados.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos fregados!-Sakara estrelló violentamente sus pistolas en la mesa.

-¡Silencio todos!-anunció Briareos

_Aegis trató de levantar sus cañones pero unas chispas saltaron de su pecho. Sorprendido notó que la sangre de las bestias cobraba vida y se dirigían hacia lo más profundo: su chispa. Desesperado trató de limpiarse._

_-Te diré algo-Trusth apareció en la cámara- Estas bestias son un regalo de Unicrón. Están hechas de Angalmois. Bueno, al saber de la existencia de los Shitennou's nos sorprendieron que jamás hayan anunciado al mundo…y sin embargo pasaron desapercibidos…. ¿Por qué?-Aegis no contestó ocupadísimo en quitar los últimos restos de Angalmois._-_Ya veo. Eran conejillos de indias, excepto el Primer Shittehnnou que era un experimento ilegal. Éste sería eliminado. Cuatro guardianes creados con un pedazo de la chispa de Primus…. es un logro… un milagro. Pero, ¿qué son ustedes?-Trusth se agachó al lado de un agonizante Aegis aferrándose la cabeza. El estratega se cruzó de brazos y pensó en una palabra más apropiada-Esto lo convertirían den dioses…pero la palabra más acertada para ti es dios soldado de Primus, según el Silphyiel Ragnarok._


	10. 10 Lágrimas de sangre

**Antes que nada perdón, perdón a Tavata, a kahisto azula, a Shadir por la tardanza!!**

**Por muchas razones como que la primera semana fue mi cumpleaños, hubo una fiesta que duró por 2 días con dos familias malagradecidas que no me desearon un feliz cumpleaños y pretendían hacer otra fiesta para el otro puto mes, los niños me agarraron para que dibujaran dragones y terminé con mi brazo casi acabado… ¡Dios, odio las fiestas! Me dejaron muy acabada sin ganas de escribir y de paso me tocó arreglar mi avión Cessna (soy pilota),… uf, este fue el peor mes de mi vida. Lamento que este capítulo esté algo corto pero espero explicar mejor. Si hay algún error, me avisan.**

**-Aegis, ¿dónde está mi café?**

**10. Lágrimas de sangre**

Un fuerte ruido de sillas cayendo al suelo y se alejaron lo más pronto posible de los dos. Sin embargo Wisker y Sakara permanecieron donde estaban tan quieto como unas estatuas.

-¿Ambos son dioses soldados?-susurró incrédulo Prowl.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -le reclamó Blacker sintiéndose traicionado y asustado a la vez sin darse cuenta de que Wisker se había encogido un poco bastante dolido por el tono que usaba su amigo-Se suponía que éramos los….

-¿Mejores amigos?-terminó Wisker.

Blacker no contestó.

-¿Capi…?-incluso Cylon no podía llamarlo bajo este título. Él era de clase baja y ellos eran unas criaturas míticas-No sé cómo llamarte…-concluyó torpemente.

Los autobot mantenían la cabeza baja.

-No se atrevan a arrodillarse-gruñó Wisker-No somos dioses.

-Pero…-protestó Blacker.

-¡Cállate y seguimos mirando!-le cortó irritado-¡Después hablamos!

_-Cuatro dioses soldados nos ayudarán a la causa Decepticon y a Unicrón. Y juntando los cuatro Shitennou's no sólo gobernaremos el Universo, sino que también le pediremos cuanto deseos pidamos. La única manera de controlar a un dios soldado es usando el Angalmois. Esto es lo que tienes en tu cuerpo- Aegis abrió desmesuradamente los ópticos de pánico, trató de limpiarse lo mejor que pudo, pero el Angalmois había tocado la chispa y lo estaba infectando.-Y uno se olvida de quien es. Va a ser muy divertido romperlos uno por uno. Pero nos divertiremos más con Prime. Unicrón se encargará de esto._

_Con esfuerzo se levantó con una mano en la cabeza, trató de alejarse de Trusth. Más chispas saltaban de su pecho indicando que el daño a su chispa estaba hecho. Aegis siguió avanzando a pesar de dolor y desapareció de la cámara._

_-Adelante puedes correr, pero no puedes ocultarte de mí-el estratega siguió a Aegis con toda la calma del mundo._

_Un grito desgarrador resonó en todo el bosque. Entonces se escuchó la melosa voz de Trusth_

_-Uno menos y faltan tres-se escuchó el chasquido al transformarse-Esto se pone muy divertido-rió suavemente._

La grabación se cortó abruptamente. Wisker y Sakara se volvieron hacia los autobots quienes retrocedieron.

-Al parecer tenemos tres problemas con "P" mayúscula-masculló el líder y levantó una mano-Está el Angalmois,-bajó un dedo-Unicrón desea capturarnos,-bajó otro dedo-buscar a los científicos y averiguar quién fue el soplón-bajó un tercer dedo.

-¿Nos va a decir de qué se trata todo esto?-Cylon ladeó su cabeza.

-¿Sí, de qué se trata el Silphyiel Ragnarok?

Wisker y Sakara se miraron. Y sacudieron las cabezas.

-Es una historia muy _larga_.

-¡Oh, por favor cuéntenos!- le suplicó el impaciente y siempre descortés Blaster.

En este momento Blacker deseaba callarle a su irrespetuoso hermano. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Wisker habló.

-Voy a tratar de resumir pero no será fácil. Y muy doloroso también. Así que le ruego que no me interrumpan.

"Esto ocurrió en la Edad de Oro y en. Todo era paz y armonía. Pero en esta época había muy pocas leyes ya que todo era nuevo y si aparecía algo desconocido y extraño, lo estudiaban. Pero estaban ávidos de conocer más. Esto fue lo que hizo la mechatrix Cromaine. Según Gigelf, era un pedazo de la Chispa de Primus…"

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamaron Glitcher y Hotshot.

-Si mal no recuerdo les he pedido que no me interrumpieran-una glacial mirada los silenció.

"Esto era algo nuevo, inaudito y se desató una polémica: por un lado unos lo veneraban ya que era algo sagrado y por el otro lado ambicionaban el inmenso poder de la chispa de Primus. Y así fue como se desató la guerra..."

-¿Megatrón existía en esta época?-lo interrumpió insolentemente Hotshot.

-No, no existía en esta época y morirás si no te callas en este mismo instante-le cortó Sakara.

Una vez más el silencio reinó.

"Bueno como iba diciendo antes de que el novato me interrumpiera"-sonrojo del mencionado- los Ancianos del Concilio decidieron que debían contener el pedazo de la Chispa de Primus en un metal especial que ustedes conocen como la Matrix del Liderazgo. También querían tener los mejores guerreros ya que había muy pocos. Así que llamaron a Vector Sigma para que le dieran el perfecto guerrero. Pero Sentra le robó este deseo. Él también quería crea el mejor guerrero, la mejor máquina de combate sin remordimientos al igual que Zero. Sin decir a nadie unos científicos de la élite conocidos como Gigelf, Sentra, Blue Steele, Zero, Stark Bright, Épsilon y Cromaine robaron un pedazo de la chispa antes de que éste fuera sellado en la Matrix para crear al perfecto guerrero más poderoso. El experimento fue un éxito. El primero era Orión Pax, luego Echelón y Dión y Kniff que son Óptimus, Aegis, Sakara y yo. Nos mantenían encerrados en unas capsulas salvo cuando íbamos a 'entrenar'. Como éramos Sparklings, ellos asumieron el rol de padres y madres para nosotros, pero eso sí, nunca tuvimos contacto, excepto con Gigelf.

¿Lo malo? Se divertían a costa de nuestro sufrimiento porque no había leyes que nos protegieran y además éramos experimentos ilegales. Nos pusieron unos cascos de contenciones para evitar que nuestro poder no se descontrolara y así nos manejaban a su antojo.

Los únicos buenos eran Gigelf, Épsilon, Stark Bright y Blue Steele aunque éste era imparcial. Pero los mejores eran Gigelf y Épsilon quienes nos cuidaron y nos protegió. Nosotros lo considerábamos un padre."-Wisker bajó sus ópticos al suelo con una sonrisa triste ensayada en su cara-"Fueron los que nos enseñaron las moralidades, sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y nosotros soportábamos los abusos y maltratos por ellos. Todos ellos recopilaron las informaciones sobre nosotros y la guardaron en un lugar seguro e inaccesible para cualquier transformer. Un lugar muy frio. Lo llamaban el Silphyiel Ragnarok porque estaba cerca de los cristales que contenían la Chispa de Primus o al menos eso era lo que decía Gigelf.

Tales datos describían cuales eran los puntos débiles y nuestros poderes. Hablan de cómo fuimos creados y Vector Sigma. Era tanto el poder oculto que era tan peligroso si alguien con malas intenciones ponían un programa que corrompiera las memorias, 

éste sería permanente. El día que Cromaine murió y Sentra desapareció, todo se fue al diablo. Nos volvimos locos pero Gigelf nos ayudo a salir de este problemón y nos dio otros nombres… Gigelf y Épsilon hicieron desaparecer estos datos para evitar que esto cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Y esto es todo".

-Interesante historia, pero porque no aparecen en la historia de Cybertron?-Prowl revisaba su CPU en busca de algunos recuerdos.

-Porque Épsilon los hizo desaparecer.-contestó Sakara.

Scavenger estaba sumido en sus profundos pensamientos. Recordaba como conoció a Orión y en su difícil entrenamiento moral.

-Y antes de que me sigan preguntando debemos llevar esta nave a nuestra base-Wisker se sentía cansado de contar. Ciertos recuerdos deberían ser olvidados. Instintivamente miró a Scavenger. Una significativa mirada del viejo mercenario hizo saber a Wisker que él sabía que ocultaba algo.

-¿Por qué debemos llevar esta nave del demonio a nuestra base?-se quejó Blaster.

-Por las pruebas-le contestó Prowl y Cylon.

-Esta nave pesa más que mi abuelita-suspiró Jetfyre mientras era enganchado junto con Smokecreen y Blurr a la nave.

Hotshot abrió el portal mientras otros buscaban la "escena de crimen" para asegura de que no faltaba nada.

-No te quejes que te vamos a ayudar-Wisker y Blaster también tenían los amarres en las alas del avión y comenzaron a jalar.

Scavenger sintió una chispa eléctrica a lo largo de su espalda y se volvió. Había sido una de las alas blancas que se ocultaron debajo de los enormes rifles pero que Sca-venger sí pudo ver. Esto había sido una suave advertencia.

Chispa eléctrica: significa escalofrío.

Sparklings: Bebés transformers.


	11. 11 Corre que te pillo

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Primero quería pedir perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo así que espero que lo disfruten. Un poco de humor, violencia y angustia, están advertidas.**

**Tavata: Una vez más aparece el holograma de Óptimus.**

**kalhisto azula: Gracias por tus reviews, pero quería preguntarte si ya has leído el Cantar de la Luna Oscura 1 parte de Warthog 1023, o sea yo, pero por un error tuve que hacer un pequeño cambio en mi penname.**

**¡Disfruten!! **

**11. Corre que te pillo**

-Bien, ya llegamos-Alerta Roja desactivó el Transwarp-Ya pueden soltarlo.

-Primus, esta cosa pesa más que mi abuela-se volvió a quejar el seeker zafándose de sus amarres y frotando sus doloridos hombros.

Jetfyre, Scavenger, Smokecreen y Blurr se sentaron el suelo resoplando por el esfuerzo.

-¡Y que tú lo digas!-Blurr se recostó en una pared.

Hotshot siempre curioso al igual que Sideswipe, estaba dando la vuelta cuando se fijó en una extraña sustancia negra con azul que se estaba arrastrando hacia su comandante. Jetfyre al darse cuenta de la mirada de Hotshot también hizo lo mismo. Confundido lo señaló con un dedo:

-Oye, ¿esto es lo que creo que es…?

-¿Qué?-Blurr que no había visto la extraña criatura pensó que Hotshot le estaba gastando una broma.

Jetfyre se levantó apresuradamente y los otros le imitaron. Pero el Angalmois avanzó con una pasmosa rapidez y escogió a Wisker. Wisker se vió obligado a retroceder bastante asqueado. Pero la extraña criatura lo alcanzó. Al sentir el frío contacto del Angalmois en la punta del pie, gritó atrayendo la atención de Cylon y Alerta Roja. Trató de sacudir la asquerosa sustancia pese a que los médicos trataban de ayudarle.

-¡Hey, espera!-protestó Cylon.

Un leve dolor en la punta del pie lo hizo brincar y con odio logró zafarse del Angalmois y lo aplastó como a una cucaracha.

-¿Por qué lo mataste?-le reclamó furibundo Cylon.

-¿Viste su tamaño?-le contraatacó un asqueado Wisker.

-¡Hmf! Entonces lo mataste por asco-Cylon ignoró a un contrariado Wisker mientras sus compañeros se aguantaban la risa. Cylon se arrodilló frente a la sustancia negra inmóvil-Con un bicho muerto no podre estudiar mucho sobre cómo infecta a un transformer y cómo mutaría.

-No conozco a nadie que quiera ser conejillo de Indias ¬¬-susurró Wisker a los otros.

-Honestamente no sé de dónde sacaste a este tipo-le contestó Jetfyre esperando que este loco científico no lo oyera.

Desafortunadamente Cylon lo había escuchado.

-Como mataste a este espécimen ustedes van a tener que ayudarme a encontrarme otro.

-¿¡Nosotros!?-gritaron el grupo bastante indignados.

Una mirada mortal fue suficiente para acallarlos.

Hotshot recibió unos suaves tintineos y abrió su señal en su audio receptor derecho: era una llamada pero lo curioso era que Rad no hablaba. Extrañamente en el fondo había una voz profunda pero no era posible descifrar lo que estaba diciendo debido al molesto traqueteo. Entonces supo que Laserbeak estaba con el chico.

-¿Laserbeak? ¿Rad? ¿Qué pasa?

Pero ninguno le contestó. En vez de esto unos ruidos interrumpidos se escucharon en su línea en su audio receptor. Hotshot tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta que era código Morse. Los ruidos interrumpidos decían: S.O.S.-PELIGRO-S.O.S.

Extrañado por el curioso mensaje decidió ir a buscarlo. Hizo ademán de irse cuando Cylon le agarró la muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Rad y Laserbeak. Me llamaron con un código Morse sobre algo de peligro y S.O.S. Así que voy a revisarlo. ¿Quién quiere acompañarme?

-¡Yo voy contigo!-Sideswipe se adelantó.

-Yo también-dijo lánguidamente Blurr.

Cylon lo miró feo.

-Bien, pero te espera una tarea grande por escaparte. Muy GRANDE de hecho. Vamos Wisker- activó sus luces del casco y ópticos y comenzó a adentrarse en la derruida nave.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero porqué yo?-protestó el comandante del Nova Star al que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia entrar en esta nave de mil demonios y encontrar alguna asquerosa criatura que quisiera vengarse por la muerte de su compañera.

-Yo sólo chequeo humanos y tú revisas naves fantasmas-se burló el espía Hotshot.

-¿Y no voy a pasar miedo?-el sarcasmo era evidente en Wisker.

-Descuida que yo te acompaño-Sakara le palmoteó el hombro mientras una amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro.

Wisker trató de ocultar su sonrojo volteándose y observando los daños de la nave, dijo:

-Ojalá que esta nave no esté infectada de estos bichos- dijo Korso

-¡Qué! ¿Tienes miedo de que uno de estos Saariag's nos caiga encima?-lo provocó Sakara.

-¡Anda! ¡Qué miedo voy a tener!-respondió molesto.

Cuando iban a entrar, unos enormes cables le cayeron encima y poco les faltó para disparar. Sakara le miró feo a Wisker que tenía una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-¡Vamos!-le urgió la voz de Cylon en alguna parte.

-¡Maldición!-bastante enfurruñado Wisker no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Por su parte, Rad también tenía sus problemas. Tenía que guiarlo sino quería ser machacado dentro de su cabina y trataba de que Laserbeak hiciera menos ruidos al enviar el mensaje a los Autobots. En su cabeza ideaba frenéticamente varios planes. Llegaron a su destino. Muy a su pesar tuvo que decirle que ya habían llegado a su casa. Warthog se detuvo. La puerta se abrió. Rad se bajó y a su lado apareció el holoforma de Warthog. Rad suprimió un suspiro.

Esto se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que creía.

¿Cuál plan escogería? ¿Correr? Imposible. Con su modo robot o su holoforma lo alcanzaría fácilmente. Recordó las trampas que habían usado en Trusth. Nunca lo usaron en Óptimus. Pero Óptimus no era Trusth y Trusth no era Óptimus. El estratega era muy confiado y el ex-líder era más cauto, más poderoso. Y Rad estaba solo. Miró atentamente a su alrededor. Una manguera cerca de la puerta de su casa, su vieja bicicleta a un lado del camino, piedras esparcidas del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol y una pequeña montaña de arena a la izquierda de la casa…. Y quince metros de distancia de la casa.

Finalmente ya tenía un plan y puso en marcha su "arriesgada" estrategia. Al llegar a la montaña, fingió que se había tropezado con una piedra. Sus manos entraron en contacto con la suave arena. Agarró un puñado.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-gruñó la voz de Warthog pero se inclinó para agarrarlo. Al sentir la dura mano rozar su hombro, el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad y le lanzó la arena a la cara. Sus sensores estallaron en advertencia y dolor cruzó sus circuitos al sentir que la arena entraba en contacto con sus 'ojos'. Se vió obligado a soltar al muchacho y a restregar sus ojos-¡Pequeño…!

Rad corrió hacia su casa tan rápido como pudo. Pero a su horror Warthog estaba alcanzando fácilmente. En un instante ya estaba corriendo a su lado. Sabía que había sido una mala idea, pero no podía permitir que llegara hasta Highwire (¿así se llama el minicón de Rad o.ó??). Una sensación de _deja-vú_ cruzó su mente. Todo esto le era muy extraño, demasiado familiar. En vez del monstruo estaba Warthog quien lo estaba persiguiéndolo. Sólo faltaban los estudiantes que gritaban. Rad ganó la carrera por un pelo porque agarró la manguera y disparó, sólo así pudo cerrar la puerta y le echó la tranca.

Sabiendo que ya no le quedaba tiempo subió las escaleras:

-¡Highwire! ¿En dónde estás?-a mitad de las escaleras escuchó la puerta saltar en añicos debido a Warthog-¡Highwire!

Rad se aterró al escuchar los pesados pasos subiendo las escaleras. Ahora ya no podía gritar sino quería arriesgar su posición. Unos familiares pitidos a su derecha le indicó que Highwire sí lo había escuchado. Corrió hacia su minicon y le agarró de la muñeca y lo condujo hacia el tercer piso donde se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Pirirutriii? (¿Qué pasa?)-inquirió Highwire ladeando graciosamente su cabeza. Pero el rubio si entendió lo que decía su amigo robótico.

-Ahora no Highwire, más tarde te lo explico-susurró frenéticamente Rad buscando una salida-Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Eres capaz de saltar desde aquí?-señaló la ventana de su cuarto.

-Triiriruu-Highwire asintió aunque algo confundido.

-Bien-acto seguido liberó a Laserbeak.

Unas puertas abiertas de golpe le indicaron que Warthog estaba muy cerca. Rad agarró los brazos de Highwire:

-Cuando lleguemos debemos correr tan rápido como podamos a la base Autobot.

-¿Piriruriru? (¿Es un Decepticon?)

-Sí, es un nuevo Decepticon y va tras los minicones.

Highwire no dijo nada pero caminó hacia la ventana y puso los brazos atrás. Rad se subió a la espalda de Highwire justo a tiempo que la puerta de su cuarto se partía en dos. Por el rabillo de su ojo el holograma había desaparecido. Sintió vértigo cuando ambos saltaron. Pero Highwire amortiguó su caída y se transformó. Ya llevaban una buena distancia cuando escuchó el rugido del motor de….

-¡Rápido Highwire!

-¿¡PIRURUIRII!? (¿¡Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?!)-protestó el minicon, pero obedeció.

Rad rogaba que Laserbeak haya llegado a la base. Ambos oyeron al camión alcanzar rápidamente y golpeó la parte trasera de Highwire como advertencia. Highwire aumentó la velocidad y por poco no tira a Rad. Llegaron a un desvío y escogió el de la derecha y bajó hacia un canal seco. El camino estaba lleno de obstáculos que uno pudiera imaginar: carros viejos y destartalados, ramas, piedras, ropa vieja, aceites, toneles… fue un problema para Warthog ya que por ser un camión tan grande no era posible esquivar ciertos obstáculos como toneles, aceites y ramas que podían enredar en las llantas. También notó que se estaban alejando de la ciudad.

Rad vió que a lo lejos llegaban sus amigos autobots. Habían llegado a un puente y esta vez Warthog no podía esquivarlo. Decidió transformar para saltar por encima del puente.

-¡Warthog, TRANSFORM!-y saltó por encima del puente y cayó pesadamente haciendo que Rad y Highwire perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran fuertemente al suelo-Me gustaría que siguiéramos jugando pero esto se acabó.

-¡NO!-gritó Rad y se puso delante de su minicon.

-Eres muy valiente o eres muy estúpido-acercó su inmensa mano dispuesto a atrapar a Highwire y al humano.

Highwire empujó a Rad y procedió a disparar aunque sus disparos no eran tan poderosos como los del Star Saber y el Réquiem Blaster eran suficientes para doler. Pero Warthog no se alteró por esto y golpeó levemente a Highwire quien se desactivó al golpear contra la pared.

-¡Highwire!-Rad trató de ir hacia su amigo pero sus heridas de la playa aun no se había curado del todo.

-Podría destruirte como a un insecto, pero… - Warthog activó el Transwarp, recogió a Highwire y antes de desaparecer se volvió de reojo-te dejare vivo por esta vez y quizás juguemos _de verdad._

-¡Highwire!-gritó antes de perder el conocimiento.


	12. 12 La trampa espinosa 1

**Antes de que me maten, debo decir que las razones por la que no pude subir este capítulo era porque me disloqué mi codo, debido a que estos niños del demonio estuvieron jugando con mi avión y dejaron abierto el tanque de gasolina. ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no vi el charco y me resbalé. Y ultimo, porque el maldito internet no me dejaba navegar.**

**Bueno, ahí va el fic.**

**12. Trampa espinosa (1)**

Estaba en un amplio corredor donde había muchas puertas hechas de madera y todas talladas con alguna figura única. Y todo estaba iluminado con la luz del sol, pero no sabía si era el amanecer o un atardecer. Delante había un patio grande con muchas plantas de un verde asombroso. Miró la puerta de la izquierda. Una figura tallada tenia la apariencia de una hermosa mujer con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Pero sus ojos eran algo fríos y sin sentimientos. Suprimiendo un escalofrío, empujó la puerta. Dentro todo estaba iluminado, las paredes de un blanco roto*, con líneas verdes oscuros abajo, una mesa volcada contra la pared, un viejo taburete de madera y un lavamanos sucio con algo oscuro y espeso que burbujeaba lentamente. Un extraño zumbido llegó a sus oídos. Bajó la vista para ver algo negro y amarillo revoloteaba por el suelo, daba una media vuelta y desapareció detrás de la mesa. Rápidamente, el rubio tanteó en sus bolsillos traseros en busca de su cámara digital (¡yo quiero uno de éstos!) pensando que podría ser una avispa. Nuevamente el insecto salió e hizo lo mismo que estaba haciendo hace poco. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando se volvió a meterse detrás de la mesa y cuando salió ya no era pequeño y su aspecto había cambiado. Era un perro de raza salusky, pero tenía cuatro alas amarillas de aspecto de un antiguo biplano* con una correa en su tórax. El perro de pelo claro se volteó y Rad pudo ver sus hermoso colores de tonos morados. El perro dio un salto increíble y sus alas se alargaron. Las patas se convirtieron en un tren de aterrizaje y Rad ya tenía frente a sus ojos una nave de color amarillo en las alas y la cabeza hasta la cola, gris en todo el cuerpo, y dos líneas negras encima (como en los camaros). Sin duda era una nave cibertroniana. Un apretón en su hombro lo hizo voltear. Delante de él, un transformer todo de violeta oscuro con rayas rojo vino tinto, excepto sus manos y su cabeza eran negras. Lo más llamativo eran sus ópticas de un violeta suave y sus enormes rifles atadas a su espalda. Tenía una sonrisa engreída en su cara. Sus labios se movían pero no emitían ningún ruido.

Unos molestos empujoncitos en su hombro lo despertaron. Apenas abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba mareado. Tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la cama y se reclinó. Carlos lo ayudó a estabilizar.

-¿Q…qué pasó?

-Tuviste una recaída. Esto explica porque dormiste cuatro horas-explicó Alexis- Alerta Roja dijo que junto con tu adrenalina y mucho movimiento brusco, tus heridas se resintieron demasiado.

-¿Y mi mamá……?

-Ella está bien. Estás en tu casa.

-¿D-dónde está Highwire…………?

Nadie le contestó. Rad tuvo la horrible sensación de que Highwire podría estar muerto. Pero entonces recordó que Warthog había lo secuestrado.

-¡Tenemos que buscar a Highwire! ¡Hay que ayudarlos!-Rad trató de levantarse pero sus amigos se lo impidieron.

-¿Cómo que "tenemos que ayudarlos"?-cuestionó suspicazmente Carlos.

-A Highwire lo secuestraron y lo mismo pasó con el otro minicón que yo encontré.-A duras penas se levantó pero no se quejó porque sabía que sus amigos y su madre tratarían de guardarlo cama.

Al llegar a la base notaron la tensión en los autobots pero no sabían porqué.

-¡Ouch!- Rad apretó sus dientes al golpearse dolorosamente accidentalmente contra la pared.

-Vamos a la sala medica-sugirió Carlos al ver la mueca de dolor de su amigo.

-Si no estuviera tan herido, no me habrían quitado a mi amigo y el minicón.

-¿Qué te quitaron?-preguntó una nueva voz en la bahía médica. Era Cylon que traía entre sus manos un tubo que contenía una extraña sustancia negra que se retorcía violentamente.

-Otro minicón-le contestó Alexis.

-¿Qué?-exclamó y casi no deja caer el tubo.

-Si esto se rompe, yo no vuelvo por otro-se escuchó la gruñona voz del segundo al mando.

-Y yo te meto otra aguja en tu trasero oxidado-le respondió éste.

-¿Se te escapó un minicón?-Hotshot apareció detrás de Jetfyre, pero había algo diferente en él.

-¿Hotshot…?-titubeó Alexis insegura.

Hotshot se le veía más maduro, más serio y más mayor.

-Ahora soy Rodimus Prime-sonrió levemente pero parecía que no estaba feliz con este nuevo título.

-¡Oh! ¡Felicidades!-exclamó Carlos.

-Gracias.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, pero felicitaciones-lo felicitó su adolorido amigo rubio.

-Te deseo suerte-dijo Alexis.

-Gracias amigos. He oído que se te perdió un minicón, ¿es cierto?

-Él dijo que sí-lo interrumpió Cylon.

-Esto no es bueno.

-Y había este extraño transformer negro…

-¡Oigan! ¡Hey!-gritó Rad en medio de la charla improvisada-Sí, me quitaron un nuevo minicón, me han perseguido, secuestró a Highwire y estoy en una enfermería con ustedes hablando. Punto. Ahora, ¿Quién me va ayudar a rescatar a Highwire y el otro?

-¿Dónde encontraste el minicón?- Jetfyre se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel.

-En una tienda de antigüedad.

-Para rescatarlo necesitamos un plan. Y ayuda.

-Lo recataremos, ¿de acuerdo?-lo prometió Rodimus.

-Pero, ¿cuándo?

Se produjo un breve silencio. Antes de que Rodimus contestara, las alarmas sonaron incesantemente.

-¿Otro minicón?-preguntó Cylon incrédulo.

-O Decepticons.

Inmediatamente todos se volvieron hacia el nuevo Prime. Éste, incómodo bajo el escrutinio de las miradas que Rad le tuvo compasión.

-¡Autobots, prepárense!-ordenó Rodimus.

Ya los autobots se marchaban y el rubio tenía una cruel guerra en su mente. Rad se mordió el labio.

¿Debía decirle la verdad?

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero esto destruiría la moralidad y las esperanzas de sus amigos. Pero tarde o temprano se enterarían y lo regañarían a él por no decirlo.

Tal vez lo tomarían a mal o estarían escépticos.

O ambas cosas.

Pero, ¿a quién se lo diría?

¿A Scavenger o a Jetfyre?

Tomando aire, se preparó. Realmente se sentía como ir a la horca.

-¡Jetfyre!-el mencionado se volvió-Tengo algo que decirte. Sobre…. el nuevo decepticón.

Esto atrajo la atención de Jetfyre.

-Hable.

-Creo…llámame loco pero….era Óptimus.

Un tenso y horrible silencio cayó sobre ellos. Finalmente Jetfyre dijo:

-No bromees con estas cosas.

-¡Pero lo he visto con mis propios ojos!

-Basta. Probablemente sufriste un shock al ver a este transformer y sé que querías mucho a Óptimus, pero esto es una broma muy cruel.

Rad quiso protestar pero el tono en su voz le indicó que estaba dolido en lo más profundo de sus ser. Al igual que los otros. Óptimus era el pilar y la esperanza en esta cruenta guerra. Era un mentor para los oficiales y un padre para los soldados más jóvenes y los niños por supuesto. Decidió no insistir. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta.

Jetfyre se extrañó de que el rubio no protestó pero tampoco se reía. Estaba mortalmente serio, ni una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Casi hubiera preferido que se riera y dijera ¡Caíste!. Pero no lo hizo. Ahora empezaba a dudar. ¿Qué si el chico decía la verdad? Sabía que Óptimus había perdido sus memorias, pero ¿decepticón? Imposible. Cualquier cosa menos esto. No quería creer esto.

Rad lo vió marchar con los otros. Bueno al menos lo intentó. Unas siluetas negras y blancas vinieron a su mente. El sueño. Pero no había traído lápiz ni papel. Tendría que conformar con sólo recordar. Sabía que tenía un significado y una imperiosa necesidad que pronto, pronto lo recordaría en un futuro. Y por alguna razón, éste sería su último sueño.

************************************************

-De todos los lugares, ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente esto? T_T-se quejo Sideswipe.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo-contestó Rodimus de manera que sólo oyera su "hermanito".

Estaban en una vieja refinería gigantesca y porqué no, bastante tenebrosa. Apenas había arboles y el calor era insoportable y el mal humor se hizo presente en los autobots (a mí también me pasa lo mismo ùu).

-Maldición, odio el calor-refunfuñó Briareos.

-Yo también-lo apoyó Korso.

-Bueno, terminemos esto lo más pronto posible y nos largamos-ordenó Wisker.

-¿No puedo buscaren lugares sombreados?-Preguntó Sideswipe levantando la mano.

Glitcher hizo lo mismo.

Prowl y Blurr lo miraron con fuego en sus ópticos.

-Tomare sus miradas de pistolas como un no¬¬U -murmuró Glitcher.

-Deja de bobear y ponte a trabajar- Blurr lo miró ácidamente y se transformó al igual que los otros.

-¡Qué encanto!- murmuró Sideswipe también transformándose.

Desgraciadamente Blurr lo oyó.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

-N-nada…nada… ¡qué mercenario tan loco!

-¡Qué!

Sideswipe desapareció en una nube de polvo seguido por el estoico mercenario.

Los demás: o-oU

Todos se separaron en grupos de tres. Lo que no sabían era que los Decepticons habían espiado los movimientos.

**Sé que querrán averiguar más pero debo ir al terapista, pero no se preocupen ya tengo la otra parte de esto escrita, chao!**

**Wisker: Juani quiere llevar el avión.**

**Warthog Flammarión: Pues quítale las alas, no podrá presumir con un avión sin alas.**


	13. 13 Trampa espinosa 2

**Gomen, gomen, pero la verdad es que se me fue la inspiración y segundo es que quería que fuera perfecto debido a que aparecerán dos y últimos personajes en el próximo capítulo. **

**Por cierto Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo Atrasados!!**

**Trampa espinosa (2)**

Se transformaron en modo robot y activaron sus sensores de detección.

-El minicón está al oeste, 360º grados, trescientos metros-informó Briareos a su compañero.

-Bien-Jetfyre no dijo nada más. Estaba inquieto de que hoy sería un mal día y las palabras del rubio le martillaban la cabeza.

-Informaré a los otros.

Pero cuando llegaron no había ningún minicón.

-No veo nada-Jetfyre examino cuidadosamente el paisaje desértico.

-Y sin embargo la señal indica que está por aquí muy cerca de nosotros-Briareos consultó su scanner.

-Genial. O sea que nos va a tomar todo el día y cuando lo encontremos, los deceptibobos ya estarán aquí-

-¡Ah, lo encontré! Está en esta grieta-el veterano señaló la grieta en una pequeña meseta. Estaba casi a la vista como si dijera: aquí estoy. ¿No me vas a agarrarme?.

Jetfyre notificó a los otros que habían encontrado el minicón. Sin embargo, a medida que se iban acercando al comandante todo le parecía muy sospechoso. ¿Por qué el minicón estaba casi a la vista de todo el mundo? Aunque no había Decepticons, a la vista, todo era muy extraño. Se volvió hacia Briareos:

-Briareos, Sé que no hay nadie pero por nada del mundo bajemos la guardia.

Briareos lo miro inexpresivamente pero asintió. Ambos se transformaron y se dirigieron velozmente hacia el minicón.

****************************************************

Trust miraba disimuladamente la espalda de Warthog. Aun recordaba la conversación con Sideway. Tenía que salir perfecto y sin levantar sospechas.

_Flashback_

-Más vale que sea bueno-el estratega se había asegurado de que nadie vendría a espiar. Afortunadamente el comlink con Sideway era seguro y secreto, pero escapar de ellos era difícil. Especialmente del desconfiado Starcream.

-Lo es. Unicrón me ha dicho que hay que sacar la Matriz del pecho de Prime. Es la única arma que puede destruir a Unicrón.

-Pues lamento decirte que Prime ya no lo tiene.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo lo revisé. La explosión debió sacarle la Matriz y algún autobot debe tenerlo.

-¿Y quién crees que sea su sucesor?

-Podría ser Jetfyre o Scavenger, pero no estoy seguro.

-Hmmm….. Pues usa Prime para que arranque la Matriz al Portador que lo contenga. Necesitamos la Matriz y a los dos Shittennou's.

-Bien, pero esto tomará algo de tiempo. ¿Qué pretexto uso?

-Pues dile que hay más minicones. Y recuerda, debes ser discreto. No puede enterarse nadie ni siquiera Megatrón Imagina la camorra que se armará.

-Lo sé.

-Ah, y asegura al Portador que no recuerde nada. Tendrá el poder, pero no tendrá la experiencia así que será fácil. No queremos estúpidos autobots heroicos. Sideway fuera.

Cuando encontró a Warthog le comunicó el plan de Sideway. Warthog lo escuchó silenciosamente observando a un tembloroso y maltrecho Highwire. En un lugar oscuro rodeado por cadenas de máximo energón rojo estaba un cautivo inconsciente.

El grito no fue escuchado gracias a las paredes anti sonido al sentir como su mente se corrompía.

_Fin del flashback _

Warthog se puso al lado de Megatrón quien estaba impaciente por conocer las legendarias estrategias del ex-autobot que siempre habían desbaratado sus planes.

-Mira a su alrededor y dime cuál es tu plan.

Warthog se alejó de los demás y observó atentamente el paisaje. Una vieja refinería abarcaba una hectárea, viejos coches apilados como torres muy altas y oxidadas por el paso de los años, detrás de los pilares rocosos estaba un pequeño bosque casi seco, a la izquierda a unos tres kilómetros se veía un pueblo fantasma rodeando a otra refinería pero mucho más pequeño. También el suelo era frágil y arenoso. Y también había un minicón a unos 30 kilómetros.

-Antes de que empecemos quiero que los seekers revisen todo el perímetro.

-¿¡QUE?!-protestó Starcream olvidando por una vez que Warthog ya no era autobot.

-Me oíste-Warthog no se inmutó por el arrebato ni hubo emociones en su voz-¿O quieres que te lo repita?

-Sí, claro, para que una vez que te lo diga; se te ocurra traicionarnos y nos entregue a los autobots, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Terminaste?

-¡NO!

-Pues termínalo, no tenemos todo el día.

Megatrón no hizo nada por detener la pelea. Quería ver como su viejo rival se arreglaba con su segundo al mando. Después de todo, él ya estaba cansado de las pataletas de Starcream. Quizás podría ser divertido verlo.

-Te odio-gruñó el comandante aéreo.

-Y yo te odio más, nuestra pelea es de lo mejor con un puño te mando al hospital y con otro al más allá.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?-Starcream sacó sus rifles y lo apuntó.

-¡Estás ladrando mucho mi esclavo!-ironizó el veterano- Como eres tan desobediente te encargaré una misión muy especial que incluirá láseres, volar por tu vida y porqué no, autobots encima de tí….

-¡¿¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!?!?! ¡¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN ESCLAVO Y TÚ NO ERES MI AMO PARA MANDARME!!

-Yo hago lo que me dé la gana y si quiero algo, tú debes obedecerme.

-¡¡AHORA SÍ QUE LO MATO!! ¡¡USTEDES, SUÉLTENME!!-Demolisher y Cyclonus lo tenían agarrados de la cintura y las piernas impidiendo moverse.

-¡No lo sueltes!-decía Cyclonus-¡No lo sueltes que Prime lo mata!

-Querrás decir Warthog-le corrigió un inmutable Trusth sin ayudar en lo mínimo.

-¿¡¿¡SE ESTÁN PONIENDO DEL LADO DE ÉSTE?!?!?!

-Él sólo nos va a ayudar a derrotar a los autobots así que deje de quejarte-Trusth puso sus brazos en jarras.

-¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA, TRUSTH O TE LA ROMPO!!!

-Vaya, parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama-Warthog ya había terminado sus estrategias.

Finalmente Starcream se liberó y antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar (excepto Megatrón, claro) saltó sobre Warthog dispuesto a cortarlo en miles de pedazos. Lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque Warthog se hizo a un lado y su mano aprisionó el cuello y con la otra le apuntó el doble cañón en la cara de Starcream. Éste notó que sus pies se alejaban del piso. Warthog acercó su rostro al de él.

-¿Decías?-se burló el ex-autobot. Aunque la máscara impedía ver los labios, el seeker sabía que estaba sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡Suficiente!-lo acortó Megatrón-Tú, suéltalo y tú, haz lo que te dijo Warthog.

Warthog bajó su doble cañón y lo soltó. Starcream casi pierde su equilibrio y se alejó con una mirada asesina en sus ópticos muy significativos: El que se me cruce en mi camino está muerto. Así que los otros se alejaron a una distancia prudente para no alterarlo. Demolisher se puso a la tarea de recolectar petróleo y convertirlo en energía usando a Sorcerer, mientras los seekers aseguraban los perímetros y regresaron.

-Este pueblo tiene tres kilómetros de circunferencia, cinco edificios en pie, el suelo es bastante delgado lo suficiente para hundir un vehículo, lo cual se convierten en trampas invisibles puesto que no aguantan por mucho tiempo nuestro peso-dijo Trusth ya que Starcream no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Bien, Cyclonus y Trusth se ocultaran en estos rascacielos, Demolisher en estos túneles que está al lado de la iglesia, Megatrón en este peñasco… y tú, Starcream-el mencionado se puso tieso- serás la carnada.

-¿¡¿¡¿QUEEEEE?!?!?!?!? ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿POR QUIÉN ME HAS TOMADO?!?!?!?-Starcream explotó al oír semejante ocurrencia y mucho menos del ex-autobot-¡¡YO SOY EL COMANDANTE DE LA ÉLITE EPSILON*!!

-Hay un minicón, tú lo debes traer, los autobots te harán una fiesta y quizás lo invites a una taza de energón. Además eres el más rápido.

-¡De ningún modo iré!-Starcream se cruzó de brazos. Aunque en el fondo, estaba sorprendido porque nadie le dio una muestra de reconocimiento y él era el primero.

Warthog miró significativamente a Megatrón y éste asintió levemente. A la velocidad del relámpago que Blurr se sentiría envidioso, corrió hacia él y…. desapareció. Starcream se quedó sorprendido por este hecho. Un dolor en las piernas significó que había recibido un ataque no sólo en las piernas sino también en el pecho. Se dio cuenta de que había bajado la guardia unos segundos pero fue suficiente para caer. Unos ópticos refulgentes aparecieron en su visión dando un aspecto desgarrador.

-Escucha estás a un paso de conocer a Primus-su voz impregnado de oscuridad estremeció a Starcream-Sino lo haces tenlo en cuenta que destrozaré tus preciosas alitas y créeme que lo hare con mucho gusto.

Se levantó y le dio la espalda. Starcream hizo lo mismo. Sintió la dura mirada de su líder.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-le recriminó cruelmente.

Refunfuñando en voz baja, se transformó y se alejó lo más pronto posible gruñendo todas las maldiciones que sabia en cybertroniano.

-Será mejor que vayamos a escondernos.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas posiciones. Muy pronto se escucharon los disparos y el motor de Starcream.

***********************************

Jetfyre había tenido razón al no bajar la guardia pues apenas Briareos iba a tocar el minicón cuando un laser pasó a escasos centímetros de su cara y por poco lo hace caer. Un borrón rojo y blanco pasó como un relámpago por su lado. A Briareos le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que el minicón había desaparecido.

-¡El minicón! ¡Se lo ha llevado!

-¡Tras él!

No sólo ellos, sino también los otros que habían salido para apoyar. Y era como una veintena dispuesto a destrozarle las alas de cierto seeker.

¡Maldición! pensó Starcream. Ahora no sólo tenía que esquivar cientos de láseres, sino que también tenía un largo camino a su destino. Todo esto es tu culpa, Prime. ¡Sólo espera a que te agarre y te fusile! una imagen de un Óptimus sonriendo tras la máscara hizo que se acrecentara su furia y también una venita.

Una sombra lo cubrió enteramente. Incluso sin mirarlo, Starcream sabía quién era. Pero un destello plateado a su izquierda le aviso que era Jetfyre. Si Jetfyre estaba a su lado, ¿entonces quién era el que estaba encima de él? Apuntó su nariz hacia abajo justo a tiempo que una espada laser curva surcaba el aire.

¿Quién será este tipo? se preguntó Starcream esquivando los disparos de Jetfyre y las espadas del desconocido autobot. Trató de dejarlo atrás pero el desconocido todavía seguía a su lado. Era muy bueno, Starcream tenía que admitirlo, incluso esquivaba con suma facilidad los disparos pero lo que más sorprendió era que tres disparos impactaron en su casco pero no rasguñaron el titanio o la pintura y no dio muestras de estar herido. El pueblo fantasma saltó a la vista y el decepticón aceleró los motores aún más y haciendo un arriesgado derrape se ocultó en uno de los viejos edificios.

-Al parecer esta rata alada se metió en este pueblo-Korso activó los sensores de movimiento.

-Allá es peligroso-Jetfyre tuvo que explicar a los nuevos autobots cuando éstos lo miraron desconcertados-podría haber humanos y petróleo que puede estallar en cualquier momento.

-Bien, preocupémonos por el petróleo porque no veo ningún humano-le avisó Korso.

-¿Qué? ¿Será que los Decepticons lo hayan secuestrados?-preguntó Rodimus preocupado.

-Probablemente sí, probablemente no- murmuró Prowl acercando con cautela y revisando rápidamente el perímetro -Vieja artimaña pero muy efectiva. Sin embargo nosotros tenemos un as bajo la manga: no conocen a los nuevos autobots. Ustedes serán el factor sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Andando-ordenó Rodimus-Separemos en tres y dentro de 5 minutos estaremos aquí.

Entraron al pueblo fantasma. Todo era silencioso, muerto, las puertas y las ventanas chirriaban debido al viento, poniendo nervioso a más de un autobot. El viento aullaba amenazadoramente entre las oscuras ventanas de las casas viejas que parecían guardianes de otros tiempos y de vez en cuando pasaba una bola de ramitas por las desiertas calles.

Caminaban en tres sin saber que aparte de los Decepticons, había una solitaria figura alada que lo estaba observando.

-Podría ayudarlo, pero tengo otras cosas más importantes que esto-extendió las enormes alas negras-¡Ahum! Es una lástima, esto está poniendo muy interesante-y con un aleteo, desapareció.

-¿Por qué no lo atacamos?-inquirió Cyclonus.

-¿Y arruinar el plan? De seguro que Megatrón nos mata-Demolisher no tenía ganas de moverse, estaba muy bien así. Un sonido repetitivo entró en su canal.- ¿Ahora qué?-activó su canal-¿¡Qué?!

-Me contesta así y te mato-era la amenazante y profunda voz de Warthog-Quiero que vayas por debajo de estos autobots y lo hagas caer.

-Bien-gruñó y desconectó su canal. Refunfuñando se metió en uno de los numerosos túneles y escuchó las voces de Korso, Rodimus y Cylon-Así que quieren hacerse los rudos, ¿eh? Veamos qué le parece esto, autobobos-dicho esto, arrancó de cuajo unos viejos soportes de madera del techo. Esto hizo que el techo colapsara inmediatamente.

Los autobots cayeron uno encima de otro.

-Tres menos y faltan trece- y se largó.

En otra parte.

Starcream y Trusth se arrastraron silenciosamente. Abajo estaban Prowl, Glitcher y Briareos quienes buscaban algo en las casas. Con sus excelsas punterías dispararon en el hombro de Glitcher logrando separarlo del brazo y en la espalda de Briareos. Rápidamente Prowl se encargó de disparar mientras trataba de poner a sus amigos a salvo. El estratega vió unas enormes rocas y lo usó como escudos contra los disparos.

-Glitcher, ¿estás bien?

-Sobreviviré-fue la forzada respuesta de la ninja.

-Si no podemos darle, al menos intentaremos hundirlos-sugirió Starcream después de infructuosos disparos. Había notado que el suelo era una delgada capa así que sería fácil matar tres pájaros de un solo tiro.

Trusth activó sus sistemas de infiltración.

-Hay como doce metros de circunferencia, pero será suficiente.

-Bien.

Ambos dispararon al suelo cerca de donde estaban los autobots provocando un derrumbe. Las piedras sepultaron los cuerpos de sus enemigos. Los Decepticons no se molestaron en averiguar si estaban vivos o muertos y se fueron.

*****************************************

Jetfyre radió a Rodimus sin obtener respuesta.

-¿No contesta?-preguntó Wisker.

Jetfyre sacudió la cabeza.

-Algo raro está pasando aquí-Sakara sacó las armas y activó los escudos.

-Llama a Sideswipe y a Blurr y tráelos acá- Wisker sacó las espadas y se dispuso a mirar sus alrededores en busca de algo que le pareciera sospechoso.

-Si es que Blurr no lo ha matado ya- el sarcasmo era obvio en el tono de la mechatrix.

-¡Sakara por favor! Ú.ù- suspiró Wisker.

-Aquí Jetfyre, ¿me escuchan?

-Aquí Sideswipe, te escucho.

-¿No notaste algo extraño?

-No señor, aun no. Pero si quieres iré a revisar.

-Gracias. Avisaré a Blurr.

-Aquí Blurr.

-¿Has visto algo?

-No- fue la estoica y aterciopelada del mercenario.

-Mmm… será mejor que vengan aquí y avisa a los otros. Algo huele muy mal.

-Espera….-pasaron unos segundos y la voz del mercenario se escuchó con un tono levemente preocupado- Sideswipe encontró a Rodimus y a los otros. Cayeron en un hueco que al parecer era una trampa decepticón.

-Lo sabía… Apúrate y tráelos aquí.

-No me apures. Apúrate tú.

-No es mi culpa que no te lleves bien con los demás ¬.¬

-¡Hmpf! U.ú##

*******************************

Una vez reunidos, Rodimus y los otros contaron lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

-Nos metimos en una maldita trampa-Sakara se volvió hacia Wisker.

Los demás lo miraron. Wisker miró los lugares altos.

-Estamos en una emboscada- Wisker lo "tradujo". Tenemos que descubrir en dónde están cada uno.

Apenas lo dijo, un poderoso disparo laser proveniente de un peñasco (ya saben quién ^^) atravesó un viejo edificio que comenzó a desmoronarse sobre los sorprendidos autobots. Rápidamente ellos se transformaron y alcanzaron a esquivarlo.

-Odio decirte esto pero yo tenía razón- murmuró Sakara a Rodimus.

-Es hora de presentarte-sonrió maquiavélicamente el líder mirando a un Warthog quien asintió levemente y se ocultó en las sombras.

Ahora que ya tenía uno de los últimos minicones y dos juguetes extremadamente poderosos, ya era hora de terminar con la fiesta y qué mejor manera de quebrar la moralidad de los autobots.

Estaba seguro de que lo iba a disfrutarlo muchísimo.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que ocultarnos!-Jetfyre se parapetó detrás de una de las vigas caídas.

-¡Estén preparados!- se oyó la voz de Rodimus-¡Ustedes ocúltense!- refiriéndose a los nuevos autobots.

Así lo hicieron.

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí, unos autobots perdidos en medio de la nada- se oyó la melosa voz de Megatrón muy cerca de aquí-¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí? Supongo que están de turistas. Con mucho gusto le enseñaría el lugar. Creo que es un buen lugar para enterrar a Óptimus Prime puesto que ya es historia…- en cierto modo lo era, ya que Óptimus ya no era el mismo de antes. El viejo Óptimus ha muerto. Un nuevo Óptimus ha renacido.

Y claro, Rodimus siendo nuevo en el papel de Prime no resistió el hecho de que insultara a su mentor. Salió del escondite pese a las protestas de Jetfyre quien quería ahorcar por su imprudencia. A regañadientes salió.

-¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste a Óptimus!

-Awww, ¿el pequeñín se molestó?- se burló el líder- No es mi culpa que Sorcerer lo haya mandado.

-¡Te borraré de la tierra!-Rodimus disparó con fuerza hacia Megatrón que sonreía simplemente.

Megatrón sólo retrocedió un paso y los potentes rayos láseres pasaron por su lado destruyendo unas casas.

-Tienes el poder de un Prime, pero no sabes controlarlo ni tienes experiencia-lo picó un aburrido Wheeljack.

-Wheeljack…- susurró Rodimus al reconocer a su viejo amigo.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Hotshot. Qué pena que no vienen nadie más que tus mismos amigos.

-Sin embargo nosotros tenemos un as bajo la manga-Jetfyre disparó a lo que Megatrón se vio obligado a saltar a los lugares más altos.

-Así es, él no está solo- una voz recia atrajo la atención de los Decepticons. El que habló fue Wisker.

Unos veloces escudos surcaron el aire cortando todo a su paso. Los Decepticons tuvieron que saltar para esquivar.

-Dos Shittennou's…- susurró Megatrón-Esto es perfecto…

-En un solo lugar-sonrió Trusth-¡Maravilloso!

No sólo eso lo sorprendieron, sino la llegada de nuevos autobots, todos desconocidos para ellos.

-Megatrón, Sorcerer está listo-le avisó Demolisher.

-Perfecto-Megatrón se volteo hacia los autobots con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios- Me encantaría quedarme, pero no tengo tiempo para quedarme charlando con ustedes. Sin embargo, tienen una visita con un viejo amigo tuyo.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó un confundido Rodimus.

Un rugido de un motor le avisó de la llegada imprevista. Un camión negro apareció de entre la niebla provocada por el derrumbe. Aquel camión le parecía extrañamente familiar. Por un momento reinó el silencio.

Luego….

Una conocida voz rompió la monotonía:

-¡¡Warthog,TRANSFORM!!

-¡QUE! ¿¡Óptimus?!-exclamaron Rodimus y Jetfyre.

-Mi amigo se encargará de que la visita sea muy _agradable_, y no solo esto, será una bienvenida muy "_amistosa"-_ Megatrón se sentó al mismo tiempo que un ruido ensordecedor perforaba la calma impuesta unos segundos antes.

Por un momento ambos pensaron que podría ser Starcream. Pero el silbido era demasiado penetrante, muy diferente del de Starcream. Un avión color blanco apareció frente a ellos y se transformó al lado de Warthog.

No era Starcream.

Ni era Trusth.

Y tampoco Cyclonus.

Era Aegis.

La batalla de titanes había empezado.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Próximo capítulo: El Ladrón Fantasma


	14. 14 El ladron fantasma

**Tavata: Buenas!! En cuanto a tu pregunta olvidada, sí, en la temporada de Unicrón cuando Óptimus muere, Scavenger y los otros obligan a Hot Shot a convertir en el próximo Prime aunque éste no quiera. Me parece que cuando escogen a un Prime, éste no tiene opción que aceptar este cargo que nadie quiere, sino lo hace el Consejo Autobot lo hace a la fuerza y a al pobre elegido le va muy mal. Pero puedes darme tu opinión acerca de esto o alguien sobre este detalle de escoger a un nuevo Prime.**

**Lamento que este sea uno de los últimos capítulos, porque pasado mañana me van a operar mis ojos. Adiós a los lentes de contacto (sí, yo también lo uso), a las gafas. ¿Feliz? Claro que no. Estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios y apenas no se me va mi inspiración. TT________TT Pero descuida que trataré de volver pronto.**

**Se me olvidó decir que los Transformers no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Takara- Hasbro ¿se dice así?, parece que soy la única que se le olvidó este pequeño detalle ¬//¬**

**14. El ladrón fantasma**

Jetfyre y Rodimus estaban aturdidos para moverse. Pero Jetfyre era el que estaba más shockeado.

Así que Rad tenía razón. Había tratado de advertirlo y él se negó a escucharlo. ¿Por qué? Era egoísta, lo admitía, e infantil pero tenía sus razones. Y ahora él tenía que pagar las consecuencias junto con los otros. Se tensó cuando Warthog (Óptimus) levantó su brazo y activó su doble cañón... Empujó a Rodimus mientras que él fue en la otra dirección en este instante que un poderoso laser impactaba en el mismo lugar donde segundos estaban ellos. Los disparos se acercaban rápidamente a Rodimus pero un escudo proveniente de algún lado desvió los disparos.

Prowl y Blurr junto con Briareos eran unos de los pocos con excelente puntería atacaban a los escurridizos seekers. Briareos volaba por el cielo esquivando a Trusth y Starcream, usando el truco de derrapar y apuntar la nariz hacia arriba logrando una vuelta completa quedando detrás de los enemigos, disparó un misil en la turbina de Starcream que cayó en picada.

-¡Eso es!- se rió Briareos-¿Qué tal? ¡Espera a que tenga otro misil para destruirte! ¡A tí y a tus amigos los enterraré en los cielos!

Cylon y Glitcher tenía una pequeña discusión sobre qué armas debían usar.

-A veces las armas con laser no son necesarias.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tus experimentos sirven?

-¿Acaso dudas de mis talentos de medico-paleontólogo?

-Aun me acuerdo de tu último experimento que hizo un agujero en el casco de nuestra nave ¬¬

-En realidad fue porque alguien con acceso al laboratorio se pusieron a jugar con mis experimentos ù.ú

-¿Insinúas que fuimos nosotros?-ella, junto con los hermanos y Wisker eran los que tenían este acceso al laboratorio.

Una pequeña explosión acortó la discusión.

-La discusión después, primero la pelea-Cylon descargó el peine (o sea la munición) del arma, le arrancó una bomba y una estrella de Glitcher y lo mezcló en un pequeño recipiente-Un poco de metacrilato*, pulso quásar y obtengo…-un humo verduzco salió del recipiente-lluvia de ángel.

Lo arrojó hacia atrás y el líquido al hacer contacto con el suelo, explotó con fuerza y más cuando las chispas rozaban con cualquiera que fuera duro.

-Wow….. ¿Dónde aprendiste esto?

-De un humano llamado MacGyver. Tengo que ver la serie hoy por la tarde y no pienso perdérmela.

-Tengo que conocerla.

Korso por fin tenía en sus garras a Cyclonus por su cola y junto con Wisker lo estaban atando a unas correas de una máquina trituradora de autos, mientras decían qué hacer con él.

-¿Les quitamos las alitas?-preguntaba Korso.

-¿O probamos esta máquina para ver si funciona?-Wisker retorcía uno a uno las hélices de la cola.

-¡Esperen a que me suelte y me las pagarán muy caro!-gritaba Cyclonus casi histérico-¡suéltenme!

-Sí, claro……..-murmuró despectivamente Wisker mirando hacia atrás para asegurar de que nadie vendría a "molestarlos". Puso su mano en una palanca y Korso hizo lo mismo-¡A toda máquina! ¡Aplastemos la cabeza a este deceptibobo como una lata!

-¡¡¡¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-lloró Demolisher….

Megatrón se dio cuenta de que los autobots lo superaban en número…. Pero no le importaba. Él tenía dos Shittennou's en su poder. Desgraciadamente los Autobots también tenían a otros dos. No sabía si debía unir a ellos en esta batalla. Una de las razones era ver el poder de los Shittennou's y cómo luchaban. Por las dudas, tenia listo su cañón por si alguien lo sorprendía. Escogió un escondite y observó la batalla que rabiaba.

Había leído hace muchísimo tiempo la leyenda de los Cuatro Shittennou's que tenían un terrible poder, que tenían un pedazo de la Chispa de Primus. No recordaba qué guardaban, ni porqué fueron creados. Pero sí recordaba dos cosas: la primera era que estos monstruos se habían escapado asesinando a los que estaban en este laboratorio ultra secreto, logrando que se perdieran miles de datos y archivos. La segunda es que 7 científicos sobrevivientes eran los únicos que podían controlar fácilmente a los Shittennou's.

Habría que encontrar a estos científicos si es que no han muerto ya. Sus nombres eran Zero, Sentra, Cromaine, Blue Steele, Stark Bright, Épsilon y por supuesto el famoso Gigelf. Una vez que lo hubieran capturado, ¿Qué haría con ellos? Las posibilidades de construir un ejército de dioses soldados eran apetecible y glorioso. Pero desechó rápidamente esta idea. Era muy arriesgada, aventurada y muy peligrosa. Podrían rebelarse y ponerse en su contra. Él podía con uno, pero no con cuatro ni mucho menos con un ejército de dioses soldados medio locos. El era un mecha poderoso, sí, pero no era un dios soldado de Primus.

Según la leyenda el único científico que si pudo controlarlo de verdad era Gigelf. Él no usaba la amenaza y por esto los Shittennou's lo obedecían ciegamente. Ya pensaría en cómo controlar a Gigelf para manipular a estos guardianes. Observó a Warthog que corría pendiente abajo, brincaba y pegaba un poderoso puñetazo en el suelo que hizo temblar mientras los demás caían al suelo. Sólo Wisker, Sakara y Blacker fueron Los más afortunados se mantuvieron en pie.

Briareos empujó a Blurr y Glitcher cuando –Aegis pasó por su lado, sus alas cortando todo a su paso (aún no se había transformado). Los autobots no se atrevían a atacar a Warthog. En otro tiempo Óptimus fue su amigo y consejero. Era su héroe. No sabían qué hacer más cuando Warthog venia hacia ellos. Pero la tripulación de Wisker sí sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Trusth aprovechó esta oportunidad y llamó por el intercomunicador:

-Ve por la Matrix. Debe estar en Jetfyre o en este novato.

Warthog lo buscó con la vista. Encontró a Jetfyre luchando mano a mano con Starcream. Entonces corrió hacia él, esquivando los disparos y los obstáculos hasta llegar detrás de –él. De un puñetazo lo derribó. Starcream dejó de luchar. Despacio, volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha para encontrar un Jetfyre con una mano y una rodilla en el suelo. Sacó rápidamente sus rifles y apuntó a su viejo amigo. Warthog avanzó unos pasos y agachó cuando los láseres fueron directos a su cabeza.

Corrió y derrapó haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra Jetfyre haciendo que éste perdiera su equilibrio. Rápidamente cogió su cuello y con la otra en el pecho de Jetfyre. Ya se disponía a arrancar la carcasa pero se detuvo. Observó detenidamente al segundo al mando. No poseía la mítica energía de un Prime, pero esto no significaba que podía ser tan peligroso. Instintivamente se volteo mirando a la izquierda. Flanqueado por viejos toneles de petróleo, Scavenger y Sideswipe, estaba Rodimus Prime, los tres disparando a diestra y siniestra contra los Decepticons. Éste sí tenía la energía de un Prime. Comenzó a alejarse ante las atónitas miradas de Starcream y Jetfyre.

En la cabeza de Starcream pensaba: ¿Vino aquí a salvarme así nada más? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y en la cabeza de Jetfyre también pensaba lo mismo: ¿Qué está haciendo? Viene y me golpea y se marcha así, ¿para qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Jetfyre siguió la mirada de su ex amigo hacia un punto: Scavenger, Sideswipe y Rodimus. ¿Qué deseara de ellos? Scavenger era un veterano, pero los dos… bien, ambos eran jóvenes, no eran tan fuertes y no tenían oportunidad contra un dios soldado Espere…. Hace un momento me estuvo revisando mi pecho… ¿no será que?..... ¡Oh no! ¡Él pensó que yo tenía la Matrix y sólo lo tiene Rodimus!

Warthog alzó la vista y llamó por el intercomunicador a Aegis:

-Aegis, lleva al vejete, debo ocuparme del nuevo Prime.

-Como quieras.

Jetfyre se levantó y quiso ir tras Warthog, pero Starcream se lo impidió.

Aegis se había dejado caer en picada, esquivando algunos disparos perdidos, luego se transformó, agarró por sorpresa a Scavenger por un hombro llevándolo por los aires.

-¡Scavenger!-gritaron los jóvenes soldados.

-No se preocupen, yo los acompañare-dijo una conocida voz plagada de malignidad.

Los jóvenes se voltearon tan rápido que se hicieron daño en el cuello. Debajo de ellos, reptando como un depredador, estaba Warthog escalando con rapidez por los toneles.

-Qué día tan perfecto. Qué maldito día-murmuró Rodimus agarrando por el hombro a Sideswipe-¡Escondámonos!

Definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo bien como él pensaba.

En otro lugar….

Rad caminaba en solitario por el desolado desierto pensando en los acontecimientos. ¡Cómo cambiaba los tiempos!, pensó Rad. Un día tenían a Óptimus y al otro día ya no estaba. Y para rematar no era el mismo Óptimus que conocían. Era uno completamente diferente.

Sus propios pies lo llevaron a una colina desprovista de toda vegetación. Lo curioso de la colina era que sus caminos terminaban en tortuosos senderos en forma de caracol. A veces la naturaleza era capaz de crear cosas caprichosas pero sorprendentes.

Por andar sumergido en profundos pensamientos, su pie derecho se deslizó en el borde y el suelo comenzó a ceder y finalmente se deshizo. Rad cayó por un profundo agujero. La caída parecía no tener fin. Perdió el conocimiento al chocar contra el suelo.

****************************************

En otro lugar, al mismo tiempo.

-Prueba esto.

-Si logramos sobrevivir ¬.¬

-Es fácil, sólo tienes que agarrar las líneas verdes de la esfera-contestó la cansada pero paciente voz de una mechatrix.

-Y yo estoy muerto.

-Fue tu idea, no mía, siempre estás haciéndote el héroe u.u

-Si estalla aquí, todo será fuegos artificiales.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

-No me estás ayudando.

-Y tú no estás viendo que la llave está delante de ti 9.9

Así fue. Una esfera negra con líneas verdes y doradas estaba delante de él, encima en un imponente altar dando un aspecto aterrador gracias las extrañas estalactitas.

-¿¡Porqué no me lo dijiste?!

-¿! Yo?! Ah; no, a mí no me eches la culpa por distraído y torpe. Apúrate y vamos.

-Ya voy, ya voy…

***************************************

En otro lugar, al mismo tiempo

Al recobrar la conciencia, Rad se encontró solo en un lugar oscuro y frio. Se sentó y miró a sus alrededores. Era imposible ver algo debido a la oscuridad. Al levantar su cabeza vió el foquito de luz que era la salida. La caída sí que había sido muy grande. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que no sintiera ningún dolor? Esto era muy extraño. Se levantó tratando de acostumbrar a la oscuridad. Puso adelante sus manos tratando de tantear alguna pared o algún terreno. Y lo encontró. Era una pared lisa y fría. Se volteó sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos era? Estaba seguro de que no era una roca con la que había tropezado. Al avanzar un poco más, notó unas luces en forma de líneas verdes que cruzaban horizontal y vertical. Les parecía familiar. Retrocedió un poco y soltó un grito ahogado.

¡Era la llave en forma de esfera!

¡La que había aparecido en su sueño!

Pero, ¿cómo era posible?

¿Acaso sus pesadillas eran premoniciones?

Unos pesados ruidos metálicos resonaron en la oscuridad. Temeroso, se pegó a la esfera. A juzgar por el ruido que hacía, podía deducir sin temor a equivocar que era un transformer muy grande. Pero no sabía si era un autobot o un decepticón. Pero, ¿y si no fuera ninguno de los dos? Rad no quería ni pensarlo. Tímidamente se asomo por un lado. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver a un transformer de color violeta oscuro con negro y blanco. También le parecía familiar. Se volvió a ocultarse y pensó rápidamente en las opciones.

Genial, maldito día que escogí para salir.

-Bien, agarraré la esfera y nos largamos. Ten lista la nave-dijo el mecha dirigiendo hacia la esfera.

-Eso si consigo prenderla.

-¿Aun no has sacado la nave de la cueva?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¡Pues jala la palanca! ¡Debería funcionar!-se molestó el transformer violeta.

-¡Pues no funciona!-se molestó aun más la mechatrix.

-¡De dos vueltas te estrellaste en una!

- ¡Mentiras! ¡Tu novia y tú fueron los que jalaron de las palancas! ¡No es mi culpa que te la pases seduciendo a cuanta hembra que se te cruce en tu camino! ¬¬##

-¿Podemos pelear después?

-Grrr. Debí haber ido con Zero. Por lo menos él no hace tonterías como tú.

Rad tuvo que admitir pese al terror de su corazón que la discusión era cómica. Parecía una pareja de recién casado. Quizás podría aprovechar esta disputa y escaparse. Pero no podía dejar la llave en manos de un desconocido.

Los transformer aunque enormes, eran muy rápidos. Podría darle alcance con un solo paso fácilmente. Esto lo pudo comprobar con Hot Shot. Decidió quedarse donde estaba, bien pegado a la esfera y agachado. Jetfyre lo iba a matar. También su madre. De repente sintió que sus pies abandonaban el suelo. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, comprendió que el misterioso transformer había agarrado la esfera y habiendo retrocedido cuidadosamente haciendo unos curiosos pasos. Supuso que el suelo estaría lleno de trampas. Luego sintió unos débiles ruidos a sus espaldas. Lo miró de reojo y casi se cae de la esfera. Unas alas negras salían de su espalda, gloriosas y hermosas. Parecían suaves y grandes. Sus enormes batieron con fuerza y se encontró volando silenciosamente. Al acercar a otra salida, un temblor indicó que el transformer había cambiado de mano y con la otra llamó al intercomunicador.

-Ya terminé. Nuestra misión ha sido un éxito. Aunque me hubiera gustado algo de diversión, fue muy fácil.

-Entonces no cantes victoria todavía. Vamos a la siguiente galaxia Elpsion. Quizás allá encuentres la verdadera diversión.

¿Q…qué… galaxia qué? Rad que ahora estaba silencioso, ahora se mostró verdaderamente aterrado. No conocía el nombre de la galaxia, pero supuso que estaría muy lejos, a millones de años luz de su casa. Deseó tener a Laserbeak, pero el pajarito espía no estaba con él. Ya está listo el teletransportador.

-Entendido. Cambio y fuera.

¡¡AHORA ESTOY MÁS QUE JODIDO!! OOU ¡¡ESTO ESTÁ MUY MAL!! ¬¬U

En este momento el extraño transformer se disponía a guardar la esfera y el pobre de Rad no tenía dónde esconderse.

ESTOY MÁS QUE FRITO!! ¡¡ME MATARÁ!! pensó un lloroso Rad tratando de aferrarse a la llave desesperadamente. ¿Por qué tuve que levantarme de la cama?

Curiosamente las paredes de la esfera se hundieron ante sus manos. Sus brazos también desaparecieron siendo tragados por las paredes de la esfera. Luego siguió el resto de su cuerpo. Fue tan rápido que Rad no tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Ambos desaparecieron en un relámpago blanco.

Continuará….


	15. 15 Entre la espada y la pared

**Ups, perdona la tardanza, es que ya me opreraron y veo de maravilla, pero no podía leer ni escribir, fue una pesadilla! Y mi computadora se lo llevaron porque tenia fallos por ser uno de los primeros prototipos. Y la mudanza ya volvió asi que me duele mis brazos. Todavia no he terminado de empacar TT_____________TT**

**El capitulo es corto, porque tengo mucho trabajo con esta mudanza de mierrddd……!!!**

**15. entre la espada y la pared**

Los jóvenes se voltearon tan rápido que se hicieron daño en el cuello. Bajaron la vista hacia el punto de donde venía la voz. Reptando como un depredador, Warthog trepaba con rapidez y elegancia hacia los dos. Rodimus y Sideswipe muy a su pesar, comenzaron a disparar. Los disparos no le llegaban a rozarle ya que Warthog era muy rápido esquivándolo. Casi le agarró el brazo de un aterrado Sideswipe de no ser por una explosión que le estalló en su rostro por parte de Rodimus.

Detrás de ellos se abría un camino cuesta abajo donde había pilares de montañas de carros apilados y grandes bloques de rocas. Rodimus descubrió que los enormes pilares eran un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

-¡Vamos!-Rodimus jaló del hombro para evitar que se cayera encima de Warthog.

Juntos fueron bajando con dificultad debido a las rocas sueltas hasta llegar a los pilares.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Sideswipe se volvió hacia Rodimus.

-¿Yo? Pues….- Rodimus trató de pensar pero su mente estaba en blanco.

¿Qué haría Óptimus Prime en una situación como ésta? Conociendo a Óptimus, haría estrategias de ataque, con paciencia buscaría un punto débil o algo que desestabiliza-ría y entonces, atacaría. Miró hacia arriba los carros apilados que amenazaban con caer encima de la entrada y miró a Sideswipe.

-¿Qué?- preguntó éste incomodo por la mirada que éste le daba.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Está bien, hermano.

Rodimus se asomó cautelosamente por una roca y se volvió a esconderse rápidamente. Había visto a su ex mentor acercando hacia la entrada.

-El plan es éste: tú dispara, mientras yo trataré de empujar estas chatarras sobre él.

-¿N-no… vas a matarlo…?-tartamudeó el novato, claramente asustado.

La pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa. ¡Claro que no lo iba a matarlo! Óptimus era como un padre para él, alguien muy querido, alguien que le comprendió cuando nadie creía en él…

-No, Sideswipe. Sólo lo aturdiremos.

-Oh- el novato se tranquilizó.

Cuando Warthog apareció en la entrada, Sideswipe desde una esquina procedió a disparar, mientras Rodimus con esfuerzo comenzó a empujar la pila de chatarra. Warthog aun no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba ocupado esquivando los láseres. Rodimus vió una barra vieja de petróleo y tuvo otra idea. Asegurando de que Warthog no lo estaba viendo, disparó haciendo que la vieja barra sobresaliera del suelo.

Abrió la conexión y se comunicó con el novato.

-Lanza uno de tus explosivos- ordenó- Necesito que retroceda hacia la entrada.

-Entendido, señor.

Sideswipe lanzó otro explosivo que obligó a Warthog a retroceder hacia la entrada.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Sideswipe.

Rodimus empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Las torres de metal cedieron bajo su peso. La primera torre chocó con la segunda y ésta con la tercera y así sucesivamente creando un efecto dominó. Todas cayeron encima del ex-autobot que no tuvo tiempo de correr porque la vieja barra se lo impedía. Solamente sacó sus alas y lo usó como escudo.

Pero Rodimus sabía que la trampa no duraría mucho tiempo. Él y Sideswipe se retiraron a una distancia prudente.

-¿Hay alguien? ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!-gritó Sideswipe al intercomunicador por encima de los ruidos de guerra-Hey, ¿hay alguien?

Las esperanzas se perdían rápidamente. Aunque los dos eran novatos en cuanto al rango, uno no tenía tanta experiencia y al otro le faltaba descubrir todo su verdadero poder y no hay que olvidar que ambos no eran capaces de enfrentar emocionalmente a este autobot que en otro tiempo fue su viejo amigo.

Ambos habían sufrido un golpe muy duro a su moral.

La voz de Sideswipe fue cortada cuando un puño negro atravesó la chatarra.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-Rodimus agarró el brazo del novato-Busquemos un escondite-Intenta llamar a alguien.

Se escondieron detrás de la vieja refinería y Sideswipe abrió el intercomunicador.

-¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

Unos disparos de atrás destruyeron unos pilares de autos, tal vez para asegurarse de que no tendría un ataque sorpresa. Los pesados pasos se acercaban.

-_Aquí Wisker, ¿qué pasa?_

-¡Es Óptimus! ¡Nos están atacando!

_-Voy inmediatamente. No hagan nada. Ocúpate de ellos, Sakkara._

_-¿Qué pasa, crees que no puedo con ellos? Entonces supongo que gané la apuesta._

_-No seas pesada ¬¬#### Wisker fuera._

Un grito sacó a Rodimus de sus pensamientos. Sideswipe había gritado porque un agachado Warthog de alguna manera le había agarrado el tobillo. Rodimus, sin pensarlo disparó por instinto en la cara. Pero sus láseres no le hicieron el menor efecto. Su cara no tenía ni un rasguño. ¿Desde cuándo se hizo tan fuerte?, pensó aterrorizado Rodimus. Él había visto en incontables batallas que a Óptimus le herían, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo y Alerta Roja siempre le había curado. Hasta ahora él jamás vió a su líder regenerar una herida tan rápidamente. Esto era imposible. Podría ser su armadura o podría ser algo más.

-Qué manera de saludarme-la voz fue coloreada con sarcasmo. Agarró con fuerza el tobillo y Sideswipe gimió de dolor.-Vamos a divertirnos.

Lo levantó y girando sobre su cabeza, lo arrojó bien lejos. Sideswipe se estrelló contra una de las enormes montañas de roca.

-¡Sideswipe!

-Ahora sólo somos tú y yo- los ópticos de su viejo mentor eran feroces con alegría enferma. Era una faceta que Rodimus conocía y desconocía. Primero porque esta ferocidad le era reservada a Megatrón y la segunda era que nunca lo había visto. Era como los niños humanos que le arrancan las alas de las moscas pegadas a un plato con pegamento. Y lo hacían por diversión. Óptimus parecía un de estos niños y él, el insecto a punto de ser desplumado. Warthog extendió una mano hacia él- Entrégamelo.

El nuevo Prime retrocedió por instinto.

-¿Qué?-Rodimus estaba confundido. ¿Qué le entregara qué?

-¿No es obvio? La Matrix Autobot.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Tú no eres el mismo que yo conocí! ¡Por favor, déjame ayudarte!

Por un momento le pareció ver un flash de reconocimiento y sorpresa en los ópticos de su viejo amigo. Pero este brillo ya había desaparecido para dar paso a otro de locura y furia fría.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos a mi modo.-y se lanzó al ataque.

El ataque fue tan rápido que Rodimus tuvo que cruzar sus brazos a manera de escudo. Resistió la inmensa embestida. Warthog era más alto y más fuerte, pero la Matrix le otorgaba el mismo poder que Warthog, protegiéndolo de daños masivos. Sintió que se deslizaba unos metros atrás. Estaba perdiendo terreno. Si esto seguía así, pronto ter-minaría cayendo y él le arrancaría la Matrix.

No podía permitirlo.

El Óptimus que conoció ya no estaba ahí. Pero no le perdonaría si perdiera la Matrix Autobot.

Pero tampoco le perdonaría si él se lo quitara si estaba bajo la influencia Decepticón. Se lo había prometido a un viejo amigo hace mucho, mucho tiempo.


	16. 16 Al acecho

**¡Ya regresé de las vacaciones! Lamento la tardanza pero buscaba alguna cosa para poder proseguir con este capítulo. Nombrar los nombres de los capítulos sin duda es muy difícil para mí u_u. Sin duda algunas películas de terror y las series me inspiraron a hacer este episodio. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**16. Al acecho**

Se agachó evitando un puñetazo, extendió su pierna derecha y haciendo un salto mortal hacia atrás pateó la cara logrando que Warthog quedara aturdido por unos momentos dando tiempo a Rodimus recuperar su pistola. Esquivó las manos que trataban de agarrarlo y se lanzó a la carrera. Sus pies se deslizaron al caer en suelo inclinado y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Maldición!

A duras penas consiguió clavar los dedos en el suelo frenando la caída. Por entre los árboles secos pudo ver a Warthog inspeccionar los posibles escondites. Permaneció quieto, forzando a sí mismo no alterarse. Muchas veces había visto a Óptimus tranquilo y sin dejar que sus emociones le gobiernen incluso en las batallas. Jamás se había mostrado aterrorizado incluso cuando todo parecía perdido. Y esto fue lo que más admiraba de su mentor.

En un caso como éste, necesitaba un plan. Para esto necesitaba ayuda para derribar a un oponente poderoso. Óptimus demostró esto en la batalla con Sorcerer.

Pero ¿cómo?

Todos ellos estaban ocupados.

Él estaba solo.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le indicó que había sido descubierto.

Había divagado mucho tiempo que se descuidó.

Rápidamente se dejó caer a tiempo cuando una mano se estampó fuertemente en el suelo. Al llegar al final corrió hacia la fábrica pero tropezó con un inconveniente: había tropezado con una pared que bloqueaba la salida. Los pesados pasos aumentaban de intensidad. Se volvió hacia la pared y un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

.

_**Flashback**_

**_._**

_-¿Tengo que subir?_

_-Sí, debes hacerlo._

_-¿Por qué no unas escaleras?_

_-Te gusta lo fácil, ¿no?_

_El aludido se sonrojó. Óptimus cruzó sus brazos._

_-¿Realmente esperas que suba esta pared del demonio? Hay otras cosas más fáciles de subir una pared. _

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuál?_

_-Pues disparar a la pared y atravesarla o subir por los agujeros._

_-Muy bueno; pero dime, si no tienes tiempo de disparar a esta pared, ¿qué harías?_

_-Eh…. ¿disparar mientras pides auxilio?_

_Óptimus rió suavemente. Hostos se relajó un poco. No lo iba a reprender. Óptimus era muy paciente y tranquilo, no un gritón como Ultra Magnus, o frío y gruñón como Sentinel Prime o severo como Alerta Roja. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez supo que era el único Prime completamente distinto de los otros. Él no se consideraba una deidad ni alguien arrogante. Sólo era un soldado más a pesar de que su rango era diferente al de los otros. _

_-Mira detenidamente la pared. Piensa estratégicamente._

_Hotshot miró la pared sin comprender. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo encontrarla. Pero no quería decepcionar a Óptimus. Justo cuando se iba a rendirse, vio que no era uno, sino tres paredes._

_-Bien, lo has encontrado. Ahora, ¿qué harás?_

_-Ahmmm…………. ¿tratar de subir?...._

_-Sí. Sube._

_-P-pero… si nunca lo hice…_

_Óptimus descruzó sus brazos._

_-Veo. En este caso quiero que observes todo muy cuidadosamente. Esta pared de la derecha sirve como apoyo para llegar a la pared de en medio y así llegar a la salida. ¿Captas?_

_-Sí, señor._

_-Te demostraré como es._

_Óptimus flexionó sus rodillas y una mano en el suelo._

_-Debes ser rápido, calcular el punto para llegar y fuerza para alcanzar._

_Con una impresionante fuerza y velocidad, Óptimus corrió y saltó hacia la pared de la derecha donde saltó nuevamente llegando hasta la pared del centro donde puso las manos quedando de cabeza y luego se enderezó elegantemente._

_-Ahora inténtalo._

_Después de muchos intentos fallidos, Hotshot finalmente lo logró._

_-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logré! ¡Nunca había hecho esto!-al darse cuenta con quién estaba hablando, se ruborizó y recuperó su compostura- Lo siento, señor._

_-No importa. No todos pueden hacerlo y sin embargo tú lo lograste en un solo día. Te felicito._

_A pesar de que la máscara impedía ver las facciones de su comandante, sabía que estaba sonriendo. _

_._

_**Fin del flashback**_

**_._**

Bien, debía saltar ya que no veía ninguna salida. Las pisadas le indicaron que estaba a diez metros.

Se preparó.

Se lanzó hacia la pared.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Una mano negra aprisionó un tobillo y Rodimus cayó. Warthog lo arrastró hacia sí mismo. Se sentó encima de la cintura y con sus alas atraparon las muñecas impidiendo cualquier escape. ((¡No, no es slash ni yaoi!! En esta historia no habrá slash por mucho que me guste esta parejita ¬////¬. Quizás, pero con Rad, pero no estoy muy segura, después de todo Óptimus es tan sexy no me extrañaría que todas las mujeres o las hembras estén tras él. Óptimus: -¡¡QUE!! Ò///Ó#### Rad: O//_//oUUUUU)) Rodimus intentó levantar, intentó apuntar con su pistola, pero no pudo. ¡Primus, era tan pesado! Y no pudo resistir evitar un comentario:

-¿Qué diablos comiste?

Los ojos del segundo Prime se abrieron de sorpresa pero una furia fría se abrió paso en él. Le cerraría el pico al pequeño bribón que con él no se metía ni muchos menos se burlaría.

-Acabemos con esto- Warthog puso las manos en el pecho haciendo presión con sus dedos.

Rodimus apretó sus dientes mientras la carcasa comenzaba a ceder. Se dio cuenta de que quería acceder a la chispa o a la Matrix. Lo más seguro era la Matrix Autobot ya que le confería un poder increíble por la cual muchos Decepticones se matarían por obtenerlo, entre ellos Megatrón. Wisker, ¿dónde estás?. La primera carcasa de la izquierda se rompió y fue arrancada. Rodimus gritó de dolor y más cuando la otra carcasa comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo la fuerza de Warthog.

¡Wisker, por favor ayúdame!

Las bisagras de la carcasa se aflojaron. La ultima y tercera carcasa que protegía la Matrix quedó al descubierto. Warthog puso las manos en esta carcasa y ya iba a arrancar cuando se detuvo. Un ruido agudo y penetrante cortó el aire. A través del dolor, Rodimus se preguntó qué sería. Luego el clásico chasquido de una transformación que se completaba, un borrón blanco y azul se estrelló con tremenda fuerza contra Warthog que terminó bajo muchos escombros pertenecientes a un viejo edificio. El choque fue tan intenso que la tierra tembló y los que estaban cerca fueron reducidos a escombros.

Rodimus ya no sentía el peso ni la presión de los dedos en su pecho.

-Hey niño, ¿te encuentras bien?-Wisker lo miró por encima del hombro.

-No soy un niño-refunfuñó éste con una mano en su pecho y siendo ayudado por Wisker quien no perdía de vista los escombros- Pero gracias.

-Mi placer…- iba a decir algo más pero unas piedras proveniente de los escombros lo interrumpió-Prepárate. Esto va a doler.

Los escombros se movieron dando paso a un Warthog cargando los rifles. Con sus extrañas alas, parecía un monstruoso depredador oscuro. Miró con odio a Wisker por haberle interrumpido. Había estado tan cerca…..

-Pagarás caro por esta traición….-gruñó amenazadoramente.

-¿Ah?- Rodimus miró confundido a ambos.

Wisker había cerrado un poco sus ópticos y sus manos agarrando con fuerza sus inmensos rifles. Estaba incómodo. Algo pasaba aquí, pensó Rodimus. Pero muy dentro de sí mismo no deseaba saber.

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño-el capitán del Stardust se puso en guardia.

Warthog miró detenidamente esta nueva situación. ¿Cómo podría arrebatar la Matrix si el Shittenno'u tenía el mismo talle en combate que él?

La única manera de obtenerlo, es distrayendo.

Divisó unos viejos depósitos de petróleo a la izquierda. Pensó en miles de estrategias y opciones. Pero sólo escogió cuatro. Si lo llevaba hasta este lugar, podía apoderarse de la Matrix Autobot. Pero primero habría que distraer a Wisker, de lo contrario sería una batalla de nunca acabar.

Distraerlo, aturdir a los dos, llevar a Rodimus a algún lugar lejos de ayuda y luego matarlo. Así de simple.

Corrió en esta dirección asegurando de que ellos no le quitaban el óptico de encima. Wisker y Rodimus comenzaron a disparar pero lo esquivaba o se protegía con sus alas pero sin dejar de correr.

En este momento Rodimus harto de disparar, atacó.

-¡No Rodimus!-Wisker trató de detenerlo pero Rodimus ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Warthog sonrió para sus adentros. El joven autobot era tan fácil de provocar. Frenó a tiempo que un láser impactaba en uno de los viejos carros apilados y con un movimiento elegante y fluido de su mano arrancó una gran parte de la armadura del pecho de Rodimus. Rodimus gritó de dolor y retrocedió cubriendo con una mano su herida.

Warthog había logrado ver la Matrix Autobot. Era hermosa.

Por alguna razón le parecía familiar. Empujó lejos estos pensamientos y se enfocó en su misión. Saltó hacia atrás cuando los disparos de Wisker impactaron en unas rocas sino se hubiera puesto a salvo.

-Para ser tu primer misión como Prime, esto fue bastante estúpido- lo regañó Wisker sin mirar a un resentido Rodimus.

-Pues, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Yo no quería ser un Prime!- gruñó Rodimus deseando más que nada dejar la Matrix a algún competente y correr lejos de todo….

¿Su primera misión como Prime? Interesante.

Bien, debía ser rápido sin que los dos se enteraran de su plan. Calibró sus rifles a la máxima potencia. Los tres comenzaron a circundar lentamente buscando algún punto débil. Cuando Wisker y Rodimus se encontraron detrás de los viejos depósitos, disparó haciéndolo volar por los aires. Entre el humo divisó a Rodimus y a Wisker comenzando a reaccionar. No perdiendo más tiempo cogió del tobillo a Rodimus y lo arrastró lejos de Wisker.

Dándose cuenta de esto, Rodimus trató de clavar sus dedos en la tierra o agarrando de lo que sea una vara, árbol, estructuras retorcidas, eso sí, sin dejar de gritar en un intento que Wisker reaccionara del todo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando Wisker levantó su cabeza vió que Rodimus desaparecía en una de las viejas fábricas. Se levantó aun un poco mareado por la explosión y fue a ayudarle.

Warthog se había metido y sin compasión arrojó a Rodimus hasta el último piso atravesándolo. Luego él también trepó hasta donde estaba el cautivo y procedió a quitar las últimas bisagras. La carcasa se abrió dando paso a la legendaria Matrix.

Rápidamente lo cogió y lo puso en su pecho. Observó a Rodimus. ¿Debía matarlo?

¿O debía dejarlo vivir sin memoria?

Trusth le había dado una orden. Y sin embargo a él no le gustaba obedecerlas. Quería estar libre para hacer lo que quisiese. Su propia libertad era preciosa a él. Puso una mano en el cuello del joven Prime dispuesto a romperle el cuello, pero en lo más profundo de su mente una vocecita le decía que no lo hiciera, porque de alguna forma sentía que lo conocía, incluso cuando éste era sólo un sparkling.

Un crujido le advirtió de la llegada del tercer Shittenno'u. Le echó una última mirada y se marchó en las profundidades de las sombras.

Wisker había llegado. Alistó sus armas y las linternas ópticas. Cuidando de no dar un paso en falso, buscó desesperadamente a Rodimus. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaban ir a rescatar a los chiquillos? Jamás volveré a tener hijos, pensó enfurruñado. Son tan problemáticos. ¿Y porqué tenía que haber escogido un lugar oscuro, tétrico y cerrado? T.T

Ahora la claustrofobia le estaba empezando a ganarle, debido a que era un transformer nacido para volar. Todos los seekers tenían serios problemas para enfrentar a los espacios cerrados.

Aquí no había casi espacio porque las pistolas se lo impedían y tampoco podía voltearse. Irónico, pensó permitiendo una pequeña sonrisita. Sin duda escogió un lugar donde no pudiera defenderse. Molesto se puso de lado, espalda contra la pared asegurando de que sus pistolas no se enredarían con las tuberías y las escaleras. Era difícil avanzar debido a su tamaño.

No encontró a Warthog o a Rodimus. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad su rostro rozó con un metal que no era terrícola. Asustado retrocedió y lo apuntó con uno de las pistolas. Las linternas ópticas iluminaron el brazo de Rodimus. Miró a todos los lados. No había señal del transformer negro.

Escaló como pudo, se puso al lado y lo examinó. Tenía varios cortes en todo su cuerpo pero estaba vivo. Un momento. Había algo raro. ¿Porqué su viejo amigo lo dejaría con vida? Examinó atentamente las bisagras y notó que no estaban del todo asegurados. Tocó las bisagras. Se movían un poco. Una mano atrapó su muñeca. Poco le faltó para que Wisker gritara y le disparara.

-¿Qué haces?

Wisker se zafó bruscamente y con una mano en el pecho para que se le pasara el susto. Sin duda la molesta claustrofobia le estaba afectando. Si Sakkara se enterara……brrr.... mejor ni pensarlo…

-Tu cierre está dañado- gruñó Wisker.

-¿Q-qué….?

Rodimus se levantó dificultosamente con ayuda de Wisker.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí-Wisker pasó el brazo por encima del hombro-No duraremos mucho aquí.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Rodimus mirando hacia un punto en la oscuridad, más allá de las escaleras-¡Hay algo ahí!

-Rodimus, por última vez no estoy de humor para aguantar tus bromas…

Pero Rodimus le mostró su propia mano…. Manchada de una sustancia negra y viscosa.

-¿Qué dem…..?-miró hacia arriba y vió esta extraña sustancia que había visto en la playa. Sólo que se movía muy rápido-¡Maldición! ¡Corramos!

Pronto le cayó una lluvia de sustancia negra. Wisker se colocó atrás para disparar ya que Rodimus perdió el suyo. Pero el problema era que llegaban más de estas extrañas criaturas viscosas.

-¡No dejes que te toquen! ¡Muévete!-empujó a Rodimus cuando una de estas criaturas se abalanzó velozmente hacia el pecho- ¡Cómete esto!

La criatura fue pulverizada. Sin ninguna suavidad agarró el hombro y lo jaló para evitar una ola de estas asquerosas criaturas. Rodimus chocó contra la espalda del capitán.

-¿Qué pasa, porque no avanzas?-pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Delante de Wisker las criaturas bloqueaban su salida.

Diablos…..

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
